


Second Chances

by ChibiSilverShadow



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSilverShadow/pseuds/ChibiSilverShadow
Summary: Serena learns she only has a year to live just as Trunks comes back from the future to spend time with those of the past, and everyone races to find the cure for the young blonde before her time is up. Can they do it, or is the young princess doomed after everything she has been through?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young blonde was sitting on a windowsill staring down on down at the Earth. She sighed heavily her blue eyes swirling with emotions as she remembers the events that led her to where she was at now. 

*Past* 

Serena sat in a chair starring at the doctor in shock that sat across from her. Her usually bright blue eyes were holding disbelief and shock as she was given the news of the test results she had done just a week before. The doctor sat in his chair calmly giving the young blond time to understand the results of the test. After a few minutes of silence the doctor spoke again bringing Serena back from her thoughts. 

“I know this isn’t what we expected.” He told her calmly his brown eyes holding sympathy for her as he spoke. 

“How long do I have?” Serena finally asked her voice sounding hollow and quiet as she spoke. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have that answer, at least not yet.” He told her honestly. “As it progresses and gets worse we’ll have a better answer then. But what I can tell you is you have no more than a year to live.” He finished saying to her. Serena closed her eyes to hold back the threatening tears that wanted to flood. 

*Apartment* 

Serena walked into her apartment barley registering anything that she did. She took her shoes off and laid her purse down next to them. She then walked to her bedroom down a small hallway off of the living room. Once in her bedroom she crawled onto her bed and curled into a fetal position. She laid there for a minute just starring into space as she went over what the doctor had told her. Just then the tears she had been holding back finally started coming down her face staining her cheeks. She started sobbing her heart out as the news she was told had now fully sank in. She cried for hours realizing what this meant for her, her friends, and family once they found out. She cried all night until she cried herself into sleep out of exhaustion of all the emotions she was feeling. 

*The Next Morning* 

The young blond woke up to the sun shinning in her room. She at first tried to ignore the light in hopes she could fall back to sleep. Realizing the light would not go away and was keeping her up, she decided to get up. She rubbed her tired eyes to get the bit of the sleepy fog that was still plaguing her. She got out of bed and realized she was wearing the cloths from the day before, dashing her hopes that the day before was just a horrible nightmare. She sighed heavily as she dragged herself out of the room in hopes of some time might cheer her up. She made her way out of her room and down the small hallway slowly. When she got into the living room, she found Trista standing by the couch with a sad half smile on her face and her garnet eyes holding sympathy in them. While on the coffee table were two cups of tea for the two of them waiting to be drank, which went unnoticed by Serena. 

“Trista.” Serena said quietly as she just stood there starring at her long time friend. 

“Good morning, Serenity.” She greeted the young blond politely. Upon seeing her friend before her, she could tell that Trista knew what was going on that instant. Serena’s blue eyes started welling up with fresh tears again. Unable to hold them back they started to fall on her cheeks. Seeing this Trista made her way over to her princess quickly and took her in her arms. As Serena cried in Trista’s arms, Trista just held her trying to comfort her, the best that she could. After about thirty minutes of crying Serena was finally able to get it under control again and calm down. Once calmed down Serena pulled away from Trista her face showing the same streaks of tears that were on her the night before. Trista smiled warmly at her princess before guiding the young girl over to the couch and handing her a cup of tea. Serena took the cup of tea gratefully before sitting down on the couch.

“Thank you.” Serna said to Trista before taking a sip of tea. 

“You’re welcome.” She said before pausing to take a sip of her own tea. She put the tea cup back on the saucer and looked at the blonde. “I saw what happened yesterday. I did not see this coming.” Trista said softly. Serena put her hand on Trista’s and gave her a small smile. 

“It’s ok.” She said softy giving Trista a small squeeze before continuing. “I just can’t believe it. I mean after everything we have been through, I didn’t think this would be the outcome.” Serena replied sadly her blue eyes swirling with many emotions at the moment. The two sat in silence for a minute in their own thoughts of the news. Finally Trista spoke again breaking the silence. 

“Are you going to tell your family?” Trista asked her. Serena looked down at a picture that was propped on the coffee table that held a photo of her and her family all happy. In the picture they all seemed so happy with no care in the world. She just looked at the picture for a moment longer before turning to Trista with a frown on her face. 

“No, I am not telling them.” She said simply. 

“Why?”

“Because my family is happy and I am not going to shatter that. They have all been through so much already and I don’t want to put them through more if I can help it.” Serena explained to her. 

“What about the girls and Darien?” 

“I’m not telling them either. They aren’t going to be able to do anything, and we are all finally at happy, and at peace. Why shatter that?” 

“But Serena they all have a right to know.” Serena sighed heavily at what Trista was getting at. She knew she was just looking out for her, her family, and friends. 

“They do have a right to know and I will tell them eventually but not until I have too. I am fine for now, and when it starts to progress further, and get worse that is when I will tell them, but not until then, they don’t need to know. I may have a year at most to live and I would like to keep everyone worry free and happy for as long as I can.” Serena finished explaining. Trista smiled understanding Serena’s decision of not telling her family and friends of the news that she was dying just yet. 

“Very well, princess.” Serena smile happy that Trista would not tell anyone of her situation just yet. “Speaking of the future I would let you know that that Trunks has returned.” Trista informed her friend. 

“He has?” Serena replied back some what surprised. 

“Yes, he returned yesterday and is staying at Capsule Corps. He came back to tell everyone that the androids from his time have been destroyed and the rebuilding they are doing as well. I wanted you to be aware of his return and the reason for it so that you did not have to worry about any possible fighting or an enemy being here. The less stress, the better your body will be at fighting this disease.” Serena smile happy to have a friend who cared for her well being. 

“Thank you, Trista. It means a lot to me that you came. Will you be staying a while?” Serena asked her friend hoping she would not be leaving soon. She wish to not be alone and fear that Trista would be going soon since it was normal for Trista to only stay for small periods of time being the senshi of time. Trista saw a glimpse of fear pass Serena’s blue eyes although she did her best to hide it. 

“I’ll stay as long as you need me.” Trista said warmly to Serena with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have gone by since Serena learned about her illness. Now, that she had some time to cope with the new development on her own, it was time for her to be with her family and friends again.

It had been about two weeks since Serena had learned the news of her illness. She had stayed away from her family and friends so she could adjust to the new information and not cry the second she saw them. After getting her emotions stable and getting her meds she thought an enough time had passed for her to be around those she loved and seem fine in front of them. She was outside with her little brother, Goten, playing tag with him in the yard. As she was going after him she notices someone flying towards her house. 

‘I wonder who that is.’ She thought. Just then a young man around the same age as Serena landed in front of the house. He was well built, with a charming smile, cobalt eyes and lavender hair. Serena recognized the young man right away and stopped her game of tag with Goten to greet the person. 

“Trunks!” She stated happily as she made her way over to him with a warm smile on her lips. “A little birdie told me you were back.” She said to him as she hugged the young man. Trunks chuckled at the young blonde’s cheerfulness. 

“It’s nice to see you Serena. I see you have grown up quite a bit since the last time I was here.” He said to her as he took a good look at her. He noticed her hair was still the beautiful golden blonde that he remembered it to be, with bright sapphire eyes and the warm contagious smile that always seem to make anyone smile and be happy around her. 

“Yes, I have and we have a new member of the family that was not around when you were last here.” She informed Trunks. Trunks look at the blonde with curiosity. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Serena said as she looked behind her to see her little brother standing behind her legs hiding from the new comer. “Come out from behind me Goten. He won’t bite.” Serena told him playfully with a smile on her face. Trunks watch curiously as Serena spoke to someone that was behind her. He noticed the small hands that were resting on the back of her legs and trying to use her as a shield. Slowly a head popped around follow by Goten’s body. Trunks notice right away the child had the same hair style as Goku did and also looked exactly like him. He was amazed with how close the similarities were of the two. 

“Trunks, I’d like you to meet my little brother, Goten.” She said introducing Trunks to him. 

“So your Goten.” Trunks started to stay with a warm smile on his face. “Chibi-Trunks has told me a lot about you.” He said to him. At hearing his best friend’s name Goten smile and his fear seem to quickly diminish of the new comer. 

“Really?” Goten asked excitedly smiling the same Son smile that all the children had inherited from their father. Trunks laughed at the reaction of the young boy he got at the mention of his friend. 

“Yes, he has. He tells me that you are best friends and go to school together.” Trunks said to him. 

“Yeah, we are best friends. We do everything together. We go to school; we eat lunch and have recess together.” He said to him. Serena just laughed lightly at her brother’s eagerness to tell Trunks all about his friend. 

“Well, now that your shyness has gone away. Why don’t you go inside and let dad and mom know Trunks is here.” Serena told her younger brother. 

“Ok!” He said happily before he ran as fast as he could back to the house. Trunks chuckled at the behavior of the little boy. 

“He is definitely your brother and besides the obvious looks. He has as much energy as Goku from what I can remember.” Trunks replied to Serena with a smile on his face. Serena giggle lightly at the comment Trunks made as she nodded her head in agreement with him. 

“You are right about that. Those two get into a lot of trouble because of it too. It is a wonder my mother or Bulma are ever able to get anything done with them around.” Serena replied to him as they watched her brother head towards the house. 

“So what brings you by?” Serena asked him curiously. Trunks turn his attention back to Serena noticing the sweet smile on her lips still. 

“Actually, I came by because mom wanted me to invite you all over for dinner tonight. “ He told her. Serena grin at the idea. 

“That would be fun and mom will be thrilled to have help cooking for a change.” Serena replied back. Just then Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten came back out of the house. 

“Trunks, welcome back!” Goku said greeting the young lavender hair man happily as he shook his hand. 

“Thanks, Goku.” Trunks then turn to Chi-Chi to greet next. 

“It is nice to see you, again, Trunks.” Chi-Chi said hugging the young man with a smile on her face. 

“It is good to see you too.” He said greeting her with the same hug and smile. 

“So what brings you by our place? Wanting to spar?” Goku ask him, a fiery glint in his black eyes that did not go unnoticed by the three other adults. Trunks smirked at the usual Goku. 

“No, not right now, but maybe later tonight if you would like?” He started to say to Goku. Goku was disappointed at being turn down for a spar, but it quickly disappeared since Trunks mention possibly doing it later. “But the reason I came by was because mom wanted me to ask if you would like to come over for dinner tonight.” He told them. 

“Of course we would!” Chi-Chi stated happily to Trunks. “What time did she want dinner to be ready?” She asked him. 

“Well, she said six would be a good time.” Trunks stated simply to her. Chi-Chi pulled her sleeve on her right hand to reveal a watch around her wrist. She smiled to herself before looking at everyone. 

“We have plenty of time to get dinner done by then.” She stated then turned to Goku. “Goku, would you please take me over so that I can help Bulma make dinner. She’ll need all the help she can get with how many of you sayains that will be at the dinner table. Goten, you should come with us too.” She stated. Goku nodded his head with his usual grin on his face. 

“We’ll see you two in a little bit.” Goku said before the three disappeared before the two young adult’s eyes. The young blonde turned to Trunks with a smile on her lips. 

“Well, knowing how my mother cooks, it is going to be a little bit before dinner will be ready. Let’s go see what Gohan is up to while we wait.” She stated to him.

“Ok. ”  
Serena and Trunks landed just outside of Juuban district of Satan City. They then walked their way towards the Crown Arcade. The two chatted casually as they made their way into town catching up on what had been going on since Trunks last visit. As the two chatted they made the way their way to a familiar building that was of the Crown Arcade. They walked inside building and look for a familiar group of friends she was hoping were still there. She scanned the booths until she found head of black hair that was sticky up in certain ways similar to her father’s hair style. She immediately knew who was at that table. The young blonde told Trunks to follow her. The two young adults made their way down an aisle of booths until they came up to a group of five other people who were the same age as them. 

“Hey guys!” Serena greeted them all happily standing by the booth. Gohan saw his sister and Trunks come up to the booth and stand by them. 

“Trunks, I heard you were back in town.” Gohan replied surprisingly as he got up to shake Trunks hand. Trunks just smile at his friend as he greeted his friend back. 

“Yeah, I got back last week.” He told Gohan. 

“Trunks, I’d like you to meet some friends.” Serena started too say to Trunks. “This is Amy, Gohan’s girlfriend, Lita, Mina and Raye.” Serena finished introducing each of the girls to him. 

“He looks like my ex-boyfriend.” Lita said dreamily causing Trunks to blush. 

“Lita, you say that about every guy.” Raye pointed out to her brunette friend as she shook her head at the way her friend was acting. 

“So, Trunks, are you single?” Mina asked him with a bright smile on her face while batting her eyes in effort to flirt with him, which Serena picked up quickly. 

“Mina!” Serena said in a scolding tone at her friend as she gave her a look of ‘I can’t believe you asked’. 

“What?” Mina asked as innocently as she possibly could to Serena. 

“He just got into town Mina. Don’t you think that is a little personal to be asking?” Amy reasoned to Mina in a somewhat reprimand tone. 

“No, I don’t think so.” While batting her eyes at Trunks once more causing the young lavender hair man to blush at her attempts to flirt with him. The girls and Gohan just shook their heads in exasperation of their friend’s antics. 

“Trunks, have you ever played any of the Sailor V video games?” Mina asked. Serena gave her friend a look of ‘are you kidding me’ to her friend. 

“Uh..no, I haven’t.” He said sheepishly trying his best to hide the fact that he had no clue what a video game was. 

“How could you not have played it! It is the best video games ever made.” She exclaimed excitedly to him. 

“Mina, just because you play it all the time and love it, doesn’t mean everyone else does too.” Amy reasoned to her friend as she read one of her school books. 

“If you are interested in playing at all, Trunks, there are few video games, just over there for you to try.” Gohan continued, “Serena why don’t you show him one of the games that is here?” Hoping the idea would save his friend from Mina. Serena caught on nodding her head in agreement. 

“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll show you one while we are here” She tugged on Trunks arm lightly to pull him in the direction towards one of the arcade games.” Trunks notice at how gentle and soft Serena’s hands were compared to his hard, callous hands of his. 

“No, I can do that, Serena. I am better at the arcade games after all.” She stated as she tried her best to get out of the booth that was blocked by her two other friends. Trunks realizing that the young blonde was trying to get free, quickly started to follow Serena to get away from her crazed friend. He followed until she stood at what looked like a television with a console connected to it from what he could tell. He had seen his younger self with something similar back at home. 

“This is one of the Sailor V games Mina was speaking of. You sit in this stool, put the coin in this slot,” She began as she point to each thing as she explain to him what it did, “then you use these controls to direct your character on the screen where you want them to go in the game. This button is your jump button while the other is your punch button.” She finished explaining to him. 

“Sounds easy enough.” He said confidently to the young blonde. Trunks sat down on the stool, while Serena put the money needed into the slot, for him to start to play his friend round. Serena watched as he started to play the game, effortlessly move the character with no problem. Serena was amazed how easily he was able to pick up the mechanics of the games.

“Wow, you’re as good as Amy was the first time at playing this game.” Trunks could tell by the young blonde’s voice she was stunned at his abilities for the game. 

“Are you sure you never play a video game before?” She asked him. Trunks chuckled at her question. 

“No, but I have seen Chibi play these enough times to get the idea of the game.” He told her. 

“That makes sense. Your mother is a genius after all, so it makes sense you would be able to do this so easily.” 

The rest of the time at the arcade was spent playing games for a bit and hanging out with Serena’s friends before it was time to head back to C.C. for dinner. Dinner there was uneventful. Everyone enjoyed themselves while eating a good delicious meal cooked by Chi-Chi and Bulma. After the dinner, Trunks sparred with Goku as promised, so of course all the men went out to watch, while the women stayed inside to chat. It was late when Serena returned to her apartment from the time she spent with everyone. She walked into the door, took her shoes off, before making her way inside the house. As the young blonde started towards her bedroom, she was suddenly hit with a rush of pain and dizziness. The blonde realized instantly that she was having an attack to her body from her illness. She stumbled over to her couch to stabilize herself hoping it would pass soon enough. As she made her, she hit her leg on the coffee table, causing her to curse out loud at the object of her pain. Once on the couch the young blonde then leaned back against her couch, closing her eyes, as she waited for the pain to end, along with the dizziness. As she sat there, she could already feel the pain was leaving for the time being. She opened her eyes, noticing that the room was no longer spinning too. She closed her eyes again as she sighed heavily knowing that this was just a small attack to her body for the time being. The young blonde was grateful that it did not start until she was home for the night. Eventually though she knew it would get worse, which meant at some point her family and friends would learn about her condition. 

“How are you feeling today?” came the well known voice of her friend. Serena smile aware that her friend came to make sure she was alright. 

“I feel alright. It was only a minor one this time.” The blonde opened her eyes to look at Trista who’s eyes were full of concern for. 

“Maybe so, but your exhausted. You should rest.” She stated in a matter of fact tone. Serena just smiled at the motherly way her was acting at the moment. She was grateful to have someone to talk to about her condition, but did not expect her to take care of her, however Trista would not have it any other way. 

“I know. I am planning on heading to bed. Why don’t you just stay in my spare bedroom, when you’re not at the gates? That way you don’t have to pop in here every second just to check up on me. ” She offered to her friend, knowing it would ease Trista’s mind about the young blonde, “After all, you look just as tired as I do. I’m guessing you’ve been staying at the Gates more often to keep an eye on me, haven’t you?”Serena asked her friend with a knowing look in her eyes. A light blush crept onto Trista’s cheeks, embarrassed that her young charge noticed her lack of sleep as of late. 

“I have been staying at the gate more often, that is true, but I am just fine.” Trista said calmly to her, as she tried to hide the truth from her. Serena caught up from her spot on the couch so she could head to bed for the night. She knew Trista was only doing what she thought was best, and would not press the subject.  
“Well, my offer still stands.” 

“Thank you Serena, but unless you absolutely need me here, I will stay at my home. Is that alright?” She asked her friend not wanting to crowd around her too much. As much as she would love to spend every day at her young charge’s home, she did not want to become overbearing mother to Serena, and make her feel like she was trying to control her life. She knew she had to let Serena live her life the way she wanted regardless of her feelings of protectiveness towards the young blonde. Serena appreciates the fact that Trista was not trying to overrun her life, with her condition, and give her the freedom she deserved. 

“Only if you promise to come visit me still.” Serena said gaining a laugh from Trista. 

“Of course I will. Now, I will leave you to rest; have a good night, Serena.” Trista bowed her head a little in respect, before opening a portal behind her to disappear in leaving Serena alone once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has an attack with only Goten and Chibi around causing her to pass out. Now, the family learns of her illness, and what she has been hiding from them for two months.

Chapter 3

It had been about two months and Serena was at the Brief’s residence to get Chibi and Goten to take to the park. She walked inside to find no one inside, but she heard noises and decided to investigate it. The noises lead her to the backyard where the young blonde found Goten and Chibi sparring in the backyard with one another. She smiled at their little match they were having. All of a sudden, Serena felt a wave of dizziness and pain come over, but she tried to ignore it and made her way over the two youngsters. 

“Hey boys.” She greet to them with a small smile. The two stopped and look over to see Serena coming over to them, but she abruptly stopped walking, shutting her eyes, and her hands forming a fist. 

“Serena, are you ok?” Goten asked her worried shown in his ebony eyes. Serena opened her eyes and noticed that both boys both looked worried. 

“Yes, I am. Why?” She asked trying to act cheerfully. The pain and dizziness had subsided for the time being and presume it to be a small attack and nothing more than that. 

“You look pale.” Chibi pointed out to the older blonde. Serena turned to look at the sliding glass door that she had come out through a view minutes ago to take a look at her reflection, but as she did another wave of pain and dizziness hit her. This time it was much stronger, causing the blonde to stumble. She felt faint and she noticed like she had no energy suddenly. She knew this was much different compared to her small attacks she had on her body. The boys were watching Serena’s reaction and grew uneasy because Serena wasn’t acting herself. 

“Serena?” Goten called out to her. The fear that something was wrong with his older sister was starting to show in his voice which she noticed. She tried to stay standing, and stable her footing, but was failing miserably for the wave of pain and dizziness was getting worse for her. 

Meanwhile Trunks was coming downstairs from getting a shower after training with Vegeta earlier this morning. As he came down the last few steps that is when he suddenly heard shouting coming from outside and it was coming from the boys. He went outside straight away to find out what was going on. When he made it out the door he froze at the site before him. There was Serena on the ground unconscious and both young boys trying to wake her. Trunks pushed his emotions to the side to help the young girl he was growing fond of. He rushed over to her side and saw how pale she was and he also noticed her ki was low for a half sayian too. 

“What happened?” Trunks asked the two boys quickly. 

“She said she felt dizzy and that she just needed a minute for it to stop then she fell over. When we got to her, her eyes weren’t opened and we tried to wake her, but nothing is working.” Chibi stated seriously trying to help the best he can. Goten was still trying to wake Serena up by shaking her arm. Trunks took a hold of Goten’s hands to stop him shaking Serena, gaining his attention. The little boy was scared out of his wits for Serena and he didn’t blame him for it. 

“Listen, to me both of you.” Trunks start in a serious tone, “You two go get mom and dad and have them meet me in the infirmary.” The boys nodded their heads in understanding and took off immediately to get Serena help. Trunks scooped Serena up in his arms and rushed back inside to the infirmary. He made his way through the house until he got to the infirmary. Once inside he found an empty bed to lay her on. Just as he was laying the young blonde down Bulma and Vegeta both in came into the room concern about the girl. 

“What happened?” Vegeta asked in a demanding tone as Bulma swiftly made her way over the blonde to check her vitals. 

“I don’t know. I found her outside in the backyard like this. The boys said she felt dizzy before she fell over.” He responded to his father while Bulma was listening to him as she kept checking Serena’s vitals to see what was wrong with her. 

“Vegeta, please get Chi-Chi and Goku. Trunks, can you please calm Goten and Chibi. They are shaken up about this.” Bulma stated without even turning around to look at them. 

“Yes.” Both men said before leaving the aqua hair woman alone to help Serena. 

*2 Hours Later* 

Bulma came out of the infirmary room feeling exhausted and made her way to the living room. She arrived there to find Serena’s family, Amy, Vegeta, and Trunks waiting to hear of news of Serena. 

“Is she okay?” Chi-Chi asked distressed over the well being of her daughter, which was easily caught in Chi-Chi’s voice. She was too worried about Serena since she had no idea was wrong with her daughter at the moment. 

“She is stable at the moment.” She replied to her friend. Vegeta came over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“What is wrong with her?” Gohan asked his ebony eyes also full of concern for his sister, but was trying to stay strong for his family. Bulma sighed heavily as she laid her head on Vegeta’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know yet, Gohan. I am running more tests, but it will be some time before we have the results.” Bulma told the group tiredly.

“Don’t bother.” Came a familiar weak voice from behind Bulma. Everyone turn to the hall way that leads to the infirmary to see a pale Serena learning against the wall. 

“Serena, you’re awake!” Exclaimed Chi-Chi happily at seeing her daughter, but she instantly realize the condition her daughter was in. Goku went over to his daughter right away to help her. Serena could see the concern written all over his face as he made his way over to her. Goku wrapped his arm around his daughter’s waist so she could lean all her weight on him and not worry about her losing her balance. Serena took the comfort of being in her father’s arms holding her as he supported all her weight. 

“Why don’t you want Bulma to run the test? We need to find out what is wrong.” Amy reasoned to her friend. Serena sighed heavily seeing how everyone had been troubled over what happened today and not understanding what was going on at the moment. Bulma notice the guilt swirling in Serena’s eyes, which she didn’t understand why Serena would feel guilty…unless she realize that Serena already knew what was wrong. 

“You already know, don’t you.” Bulma stated simply to the young blonde. Serena looked at Bulma nodding her head with a solemn look on her face. 

“What is it, Serena?” Goku asked his daughter wishing to know the answer. Serena put her hand into her back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small bottle of pills. She tossed the small bottle over to Bulma who caught it easily and begun reading the label. A sudden gasped came from Bulma with an alarming look over her features as she realized what was wrong with Serena. 

“How long have you known?” Bulma asked her softly in shock over the news. 

“...about 2 months.”She quietly stated. Bulma just stood there not sure what else to say. She loved the girl like her own daughter, but she couldn’t believe what was happening to her. Everyone sat in silence for a moment not sure what was going on, but from the way Serena and Bulma were talking it was not good. 

“What’s wrong with Serena?” Chi-Chi asked looking between Serena and Bulma for answers. Everyone look at the two for the answer, but all Bulma could do was shake her head no while starring at Serena. She was overwhelmed still with the information she just learned about Serena’s condition. Gohan got up from where he was sitting and took the bottle from Bulma’s hand to read it. After reading the label his face turned pale and looks at his sister with wide ebony eyes. 

“You’ve know for two months and you didn’t tell us, Serena.” He stated to her angrily. He now understood why Bulma was so alarm by what she read on the label and understood the seriousness of his sister’s condition. Gohan was going to medical school to become a doctor to help children and recognized the medication right away. “Why?” He asked her feeling angry and disturbed at the fact that she hadn’t said a word to any of them. Everyone look to her wondering why she never told them. Serena’s eyes start to sparkle with fresh tears as her brother spoke to her. She hated seeing him like this, all of them like this. It hurt her to see her family upset and in pain especially when she was the cause of it. 

“Because…….” She started to say, “After everything we have all been through I didn’t want to cause more pain and grief. I just wanted everyone to be happy and not worrying about anything for as long as it was possible,” She sobbed to her brother with tears streaming down her face. “So I didn’t tell anyone about it. No one has known about it except for me.” She finished saying before she started to weep. Goku knew something was terribly wrong with his daughter at the way his son and daughter was acting. He had a feeling that whatever was wrong with his daughter it was killing her and there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled Serena into his arms and just rubbed his arm up and down her back soothingly. He kissed the top of her head and whisper things to comfort her while she shed tears in his arms. Gohan gaze soften after his sister’s explanation for hiding this information. He put his hand through his hair in frustration of the whole situation. He understood why she did this and knew in his mind that he would have probably done the same thing if in her shoes. At this point Bulma was in tears, as Vegeta was holding his wife to comfort her. Chi-Chi had tears coming down her cheeks, as she silently cried because she could feel what Goku was feeling, through their bond. Everyone sat quietly taking in this new information for those who knew and those who weren’t sure were taken back at the conversation that had happened between the two siblings. 

Trunks had been watching the whole thing was putting pieces together from the information that had come out thus far. He had a pretty good idea what was going on, but no official answer. From the way Bulma and Gohan reacted it was not good news. He could tell by the way his father was looking at Serena while holding his mother that even his father was disturbed by what ever information his mother discovered. He was surprised that Serena was able to keep whatever it was hidden for two months from her family and friends. He was even more amazed of whatever she was going through she was trying to handle it best on her own. But he had to know just like Chi-Chi, Goku, and Amy did which still had not heard truth yet, so he decided to ask the question. 

“What’s wrong with Serena?” He asked simply looking at his father for the answer. His father’s ebony eyes held sadness in them, which was unusual for the full blooded sayian to show any emotion, but he knew that Serena held a special place in his father’s heart although he never would admit it out loud. 

“She’s dying.” Was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The senshi learn from Amy about Serena's illness. While Serena tries to cope with all the new rules as well as feelings that come with everyone learning about her illness including her own.

Author's notes: Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you have a wonderful day with friends and family. Here is a treat for everyone to enjoy and relax reading.

Amy sat at the Shrine Temple with Raye and the rest of their friends who had just shown up for an emergency meeting. All the senshi were present except for one, Serena. Raye sat on the floor in front of the fire, Amara and Michelle were sitting on the love seat together, Mina, Lita, and Hotaru sat on the couch, while Trista stood in a corner, Amy sad on the floor to Raye’s left and Luna and Artemis sat on the table that was in the center of the room. 

“Where is that meatball head at?” Raye growled in anger for their leader being late as she looked at her wristwatch to check the time. 

“She hasn’t been late in a long time, Raye, give her a few more minutes.”Luna stated back to her friend. Just then Amy cleared her throat gaining everyone’s attention which made the bluenette more anxious now than she had originally been. 

“Actually, I called this meeting without Serena’s knowledge.” She clarified to them. Everyone looked stun at hearing this except for Trista who just stood there calmly watching everyone. 

“Serena should be here,” Mina said simply, “She is the leader after all.” She finished. 

“Mina is right.” Came Lita. 

“Why would you call a meeting without her?” Michelle asked confusion evident in her tone. Amy stood there listening to her friends wonder why she had not contacted their leader, making the bluenette feel like she was being accused doing something wrong. Add to her emotions of feeling anxious of having to tell her friends of Serena’s condition and being tired from comforting Gohan, Amy’s anger started to come to the surface, which was rare for her. 

“Because Serena is dying.” Amy blurt out angrily as she felt she was being accused for doing something wrong. The room grew silent at Amy’s outburst, all the senshi starring at her at hearing such news revealed to them. 

“What do you mean, Amy?” Raye asked her, the anger in her purple eyes gone for her blonde hair friend at the moment. Amy apologized for her outburst, explaining her emotions, as well as explaining to the group what happened to Serena at the Brief’s home so they were up to speed as to the situation with their leader. 

“So what did the bottle read?” Artemis asked. Amy sighed heavily before continuing the explanation. 

“What Serena has is a disease that has no cure and it is not well known. What it does, is attack the body, putting the person in pain as well as making them weak. As it progresses it spreads just like a cancer does, slowly killing the person as time goes on. It is called the Lancer Disease after the doctor who discovered it.” Amy explained. The senshi sat in silence as they digested this new bit of information their friend was sharing about their leader. 

“You! You should have seen this coming! After all you are the senshi of time!” Amara yelled angrily glaring at Trista all the while her hands balled up in fists. Trista looked at her fellow senshi with a solemn look on her face, but her garnet eyes held guilt in them, showing her true feelings about the situation of their beloved leader. 

“I wish I had, honestly, but I didn’t and I feel as though I have failed our princess.” She confessed softly to her comrades in the room. All the senshi stood in the room astonish at how Trista had just confessed her feelings towards the situation of their leader. Trista was not one to show many emotions or how she felt, so to say such things to them was a sign at how serious the situation was them all. Upon hearing Trista’s confession Amara couldn’t help, but feel bad for the senshi of time, her anger towards her disappearing as rapidly as it had come. 

“What about the Silver Crystal? Maybe it could heal Serena.” Hotaru suggested her violet eyes full of hope at the possible thought. The other senshi eyes started to light up as well hearing her idea. 

“I’m afraid she has already tried that. It seems the crystal cannot heal her.” Trista informed the group. 

“And the Dragon Balls are not able to be used because they were used three months ago.” Amy added sadly. 

“I don’t understand. The crystal should be able to heal her.” Raye replied in shock at hearing the news that their leader had already tried it and failed. 

“In theory, it should, but the way the crystal works as always been a mystery and I am not sure why it can’t heal her now.” Everyone sat in silence for a long moment digesting all the new information they were given in such a short time. 

“Also, Bulma has made the research of this disease a high propriety too, so let’s not lose hope for Serena’s sake.” Amy added to her friends breaking the long silence. 

“Amy is right. We are her friends and no matter what will be there for her.” Mina exclaimed her blue eyes filled with hope. 

“Mina is right. We have to be there for her any way we possibly can be.” Luna added on. 

“Well, why don’t we go visit her today?” Mina brought up to her comrades cheerfully. 

“Sounds like a great idea to me!” Raye stated happily. 

“I can make some of her favorite cookies to take over.” Lita proposed excitedly to her friends as her emerald eyes light up eagerly at the idea of baking. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea, at least not today.” Amy chimed in sadly to her friends, causing everyone to frown at the blue hair genius. 

“Why?” Hotaru asked curiously. 

“Gohan is very upset as well as the rest of the family. Right now, it is best to give Serena time with her family to process everything that has happened. They need a couple of days before we go charging in.” Amy reasoned to them. 

“Amy is right. We need to respect Serena and her family. After all, we are not the only ones affected by Serena’s condition, and must keep that in mind,” Luna continued, “And when the time is right we will visit Serena.” Luna stated taking the leadership role in the situation. 

“In the mean time, why don’t do you all think of something that we can all do, that will cheer Serena up.” Artemis supplied to them. 

“Well, that’s easy.” Michelle said confidently with a small smile on her lips. 

“You already have an idea?” Artemis asked surprise to hear the answer come so quickly. Amara smirked at the white cat before her. 

“Besides eating, there is one other thing kitten loves to do with us all, that always puts a smile on her face.” Amara replied coolly. Artemis blue eyes look at the senshi of wind wondering what she was thinking about, while all the other girls in the room understood what the other two outer senshi were speaking of. 

“And what would that be?” He asked. 

“Shopping!” All the women in the room said at once happily before laughing at the way it came out. Once the laughter dyed down Luna looked at all the girls with solemn face which the girls noticed. 

“Luna?” 

“Someone has to tell Darien.” She said quietly.

*C.C.* 

Serena woke up feeling well rested as well as back in the infirmary room once more. She sighed heavily as she remembered the conversation she had with her family finally finding out about her condition and the raw emotion that brought with it. She remembered her brother being so angry with her at first and her mother, father, Amy, Vegeta, and Bulma being so sadden at news. She remembered Trunks looking confounded when Vegeta voiced out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was crying in her father’s arms, until she fell asleep, which is when he most likely brought it back here to get some rest. She looked up at the clock on the wall to notice that it read 9 am. ‘I must have been exhausted to be out for this long.’ She thought to herself. 

The young blonde notice some clean clothes on a table to her right on a chair next to her bed. She got out of the bed; grabs the clothes, then went into the bathroom that was in the infirmary to get cleaned up. Fifteen minutes later, the young blonde emerged from the bathroom feeling clean. She sensed everyone’s ki to find that they were in the dining room, so she made her way towards that direction. Moments later Serena entered the dining room to find Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks in the room eating. 

“Good morning, everyone.” She replied cheerfully with a bright smile on her lips. Trunks looked up from his plate amazed to see the young blonde in a good mood. He notice from her ki level was back to normal. 

“Serena, you shouldn’t be out of bed.” Bulma stated surprised to see her out of the infirmary room. Bulma made her way over to the blonde to take a look over to make sure she was ok. 

“Why? I feel great.” She said to Bulma while looking over her. Bulma was too shocked to hear the young blonde say that, but after the incident that had occurred she wanted to double check for herself before she let Serena march around the house for the rest of the day. 

“Very well,” Bulma said nodding in approval having made sure Serena’s vitals were in order, “But after the incident that happened yesterday, as well as learning about your condition, your parents, and I have discussed it, and you will be staying here for now on instead of your apartment.” Bulma stated to the young blonde her face holding a serious look to it. 

“Ok, but what about my stuff?” 

“That is where your parents are at now with Gohan and Amy. They will be bringing the rest of it over here soon. I have prepared a room for you to stay in and for your stuff to go too. Also, if you should leave the house someone must be with you at all times.” Bulma finished. 

“You can’t be serious! I don’t need to be babysat. I am not a child!” Serena burst out angrily while glaring at the older woman before. Trunks frowned at seeing her upset, while Vegeta just looked on with interest, curious to see how this played out between the two stubborn women before him. 

“Serena, I’m not treating you like a child, but it is for your own safety.” Bulma tried reasoning to her. 

“I’m not doing it Bulma.” Serena crossed her arms, her sapphire eyes holding determination in them.

“Serena, you are not getting a choice in this. I’m sorry, but it is my house, therefore my rules.” Bulma replied back stubbornly standing her ground as she defended her new rules. 

“This is why I didn’t want any to know. I just wanted to be left alone and treat normally.” The blonde growled out before she stormed out of the kitchen furiously. Bulma sighed heavily looking over to her husband. 

“Well, that went well.” She said wryly. 

“I can’t say I blame her. After all, you are telling her that she has to be with either her parents, or you or dad. How do you expect her to feel other than that you are treating her like a child? If I was in her shoes I would feel the same way.” Trunks commented calmly to his mother. 

“Then what do you suggest?” Bulma asked her oldest son. 

“I’ll do it. I have the least stuff to do and she can be with someone her own age, which then she will be more willing to go out of the house with your rules.” 

“I don’t know.” Bulma sighed hesitant at the idea as she tried to think of all the situations that could possibly come up with Serena’s condition. 

“The boy has a point. Besides he has already proven that if something happens to her he knows what to do.” 

“Ok, but how are we going to get Serena to go with this? She is already upset with the original rules I gave her.” She replied looking at her husband worriedly. 

“Leave that to me.” Vegeta arrogantly replied back with his usual smirk on his mouth. Trunks and Bulma both looked at him skeptically at the idea of Vegeta getting Serena to do what they wanted. 

Serena sat on top of the roof of Capsul Corp just looking out over the horizon, watching the clouds pass by in the sky. She was still very upset with the rules Bulma had impose on her. She heaved a big sigh as she tried relieving some of the frustration she was feeling at the moment. Serena was sadden that her family found out about her disease, but just as she predicted they were upset, which they had every right to be, however, they were now treating her differently, which is not what she wanted. As she sat there trying to sort out everything that happened in the past twenty four hours, the young blonde notice a shadow looming next to her on the roof, and knew who was next to her at the moment. He sat down indian style, his arms as usual cross over his chest, and a scow on his face. 

“I’m impressed with how well you handle yourself these past two months with your condition all alone.” Serena held a small smile at hearing the compliment pass Vegeta’s mouth. It was rare for the full blooded sayian to show any kindness to anyone at all, but when he did, he meant it. 

“Thank you.” 

“But what you are going through no one has control over,” He said to her. Serena turned to the full blooded sayian to retort his comment, but he stopped her by putting his hand up. “Nor do you, but you had some control of anyone finding out sooner or later, about your condition. My point is that is what your parents and Bulma are trying to do. They don’t want to control you, it is the fact you are dying sooner than they want you too, is what they want to control.” He explained to the young blonde next to him. 

“It is the best thing that can give them comfort when I am not around is what you are saying.” 

“Yes, but you won’t have restrictions on doing things or your parents watching you. Instead Trunks will go with you. I don’t have time to watch you brat when I have training to get done.” Serena smiled, hearing Vegeta act more like his arrogant self. Vegeta held his smirk, but his ebony eyes soften while speaking to her. 

“Yes, we would not want to waste your precious training time.” Serena stated back sarcastically with a small smile on her lips. She knew deep down he would do anything for her even if he did his best to hide the true nature of his feelings. 

“So do you think you can handle these new rules?” She sighed heavily gazing out at the sky again at the passing clouds as she thought about his question. 

“I guess so,” She finally answered him, “I just feel like…” 

“You are losing your freedom.” He finished for her. She nodded turning her sapphire eyes to him. 

“You are a sayian brat, which of course we don’t like our freedom taken away. So it was only natural of you to be as defiant as you were.” Vegeta just smirk at her as he remembered her little outburst earlier that morning. He stepped off of the roof and started to float freely back down to the ground. 

“Vegeta,” Serena called out to him. He stopped his decent turning to face her one more time is usual scowl on his face. “Thank you.” He just curt his head sharply before continuing the rest of the way down to the ground to head to the gravity room to train. 

It had been an hour since the fight between Serena and herself, Bulma made her way to her office to get some work done, while Vegeta attempted to talk to the young blonde. She was in her office working on her papers when she noticed a knock on her door. 

“Come in.” she called out. The door opened to reveal Serena on the other side of the door. 

“Am I disrupting you?” the blonde asked as she poked her head in. Bulma quickly put the stack of paper she was working on aside. 

“No, Serena you weren’t, come in.” She said as she waved her hand indicating to come into the room. Bulma got up to start making some tea while Serena came into the room waiting for Bulma to finish what she was doing. Bulma turned with mugs a few moments later in her hand for Serena and herself. Bulma gesture for the young blonde to sit down in the chair in front of her desk before handing the tea for Serena to drink, that she had made for her. 

“Bulma I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I should not have gotten so upset with you.” She said sincerely to the older woman before her. Bulma was surprised at this apology from the young blonde. ‘Vegeta must have said something right for her to not be upset anymore.’ Bulma thought to herself. 

“Serena, it is alright. All of our emotions are running high with this new information, including yours. I’m sorry if I upset you and should have explained myself better. We’re just worried of something like yesterday happening again, but next time no one being around to help you.”

“I understand everyone’s concern and I will do this, but I am not going to stop seeing my friends or doing fun things with them. I won’t be cooped up in a house.” 

“I understand and you may do things like that as long as you have the strength.” Bulma stated back to her. Serena nodded her head in agreement. 

“Good, I’d like to take the boys to the park still. I promised them I would.” She said to Bulma. Bulma thought about it for a moment. 

“Sure, if Trunks goes with you.” Serena nodded her head in agreement. 

~Park~

Serena sat on the bench watching the boys play at the playground, having a good time. Trunks sat next to her also watching the two boys enjoy themselves. Serene smiled seeing that they had forgotten about the episode that happened yesterday. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, and especially those two yesterday, but I am happy you were there.” She said truthfully to Trunks, turning her attention away from the two boys for a moment. Trunks turned to the young blonde sitting next to him with a small smile on his lips. 

“I know you did not want your family to find out that way, but I am glad I was there, and able to get help.” 

“You’ve done so much already. Do you really want to babysit me when you could be doing other things?” She asked him, feeling guilty that he would have to spend his time watching her. 

“I am having fun hanging out with you. Besides, it is either I watch you or train with my father.” He stated simply. 

“You make a good point.” Just then Chibi and Goten came up with to two young adults with huge smile on their faces stopping any further talk between the two young adults. 

“Serena can we get ice cream now?” Goten asked his older sister. She looked at the two warily. 

“Who said anything about getting ice cream?” She asked them her look never wavering from them. 

“He did.” Chibi stated while pointing to his older counterpart with a frown causing Trunks to smirk. 

“But I also said only if you two behaved, could you get ice cream.” 

“Well, I don’t know if we can get ice cream.” She replied back winking at Trunks before the two boys turned their attention back to the older blonde before them. 

“Why?” Goten asked looking upset at the idea of no getting ice cream now. 

“Well, there is a monster running around out here.”

“What does it look like?” Chibi asked arrogantly with his hands crossed over his chest. 

“Well, let’s see, it’s about this high,” She indicated with her hand before continuing, “And it has blonde hair, blue eyes, and takes children to the park.” She explained to them. 

“Wait…you have blonde hair and blue eyes.” Chibi pointed out looking at her suspiciously.

“And we are at the park too.” Trunks added. 

“Which makes me the monster!” She stated back excitedly as she got up from the bench to chase after the two little boys who darted away quickly at her sudden movements laughing as Serena chased them. Trunks chuckled watching them run around having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena tries to deal with her friend's reaction to not telling them about her illness herself as well as the new rules that Bulma has put down while living at her house.

Author Notes: I thought for a lazy Sunday why not update another chapter for everyone! I hope you like it! Please review when you are done. I love getting reviews from my readers!!

It had only been a few days since Serena’s family and the Brief’s family had learned about her condition. Everyone seemed to be taking the news a bit differently. Gohan had been much quieter than his usual self, Chi-Chi has been cooking more, Goku and Vegeta have been sparring more, and Amy had been studying more when not comforting her boyfriend, while Bulma had poured herself into her company to look for a cure, and two young boys had been their self. Serena was in her room at the Brief’s getting around for the day so she could leave to spend some quality time with her friends shopping. Amy had come to her to her the day bfore to inform her that they were now aware of her condition. Serena knew she had to speak to them about so she told Amy she wanted to get out for a bit. Amy said the girls had thought a good day of shopping was something they could all do, but wanted to make sure she was up for it. Serena stood in front of the mirror once more to make sure she looked fine before leaving her room for the day. Satisfied with her choice of clothing which were a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top, with her hand pulled back in a braid, she walked away from the mirror to head downstairs to grab something to eat for breakfast before heading out for the day. The young blonde left her room and was started to make her way down the hall when she suddenly felt weak, and a wave of pain go through her. She stopped walking to lean her back against the wall to support her as it continued. As she stood there Trunks was coming down the hallway to get breakfast as well, when he noticed Serena leaning against the wall with her eyes closes, her breathing slightly uneven. Trunks made his way down the hall concerned that she was having another episode like the other day and collapse again. He noticed as he approached her, her breathing was starting to get even again. 

“Are you ok Serena?” Trunks asked her. Serena opened her eyes again to see Trunks to her left concern obviously written all over his facial features. Serena put a fake smile as well as straightens her position in hopes that he would by her lie. 

“Of course.” She replied to him. However, he could tell her smile was not genuine her sapphire eyes held pain that she was doing her best to conceal from him. Trunks just look at her skeptically while speaking to her. 

“Serena you don’t have to hide the truth from me.” He stated to her. Serena grew annoyed with him at the fact he would not leave the subject alone. 

“I told you I am fine.” She snapped back at him before turning away from him to go downstairs. As she started to move away Trunks reached out to grab her arm gently to stop her from going anywhere. She turned around looking at him angrily. 

“Serena, please don’t be angry with me. I am just looking out for you. You may be able to lie to the others, but you can’t do it to me. You just had a small episode again, did you?” Serena sighed heavily knowing what he said was right and just trying to look out for her, and that she took her frustrations out on him. It was just so hard with everyone asking her constantly if she was ok every time they came into the room. She was just so tired of people asking her if she was alright and to rest. 

“Yes, I did, but it was nothing, I swear.” She told him honestly.  
“Well, maybe you…” he started to say before he was cut off by the young blonde before him. 

“I swear to god, Trunks Briefs, if you say I should go rest and not go see my friends. I will personally send you into the next dimension myself.” She shot back angrily at him; her sapphire eyes hold a fire in them. Trunks was surprised by how quickly she got mad at the idea of resting. Trunks put his hands up in sign of peace to keep her from further getting angry at him. 

“Ok, I won’t, I’m sorry.” He stated back to her. 

“Good.” she said coldly before turning around to leave again to head downstairs to eat breakfast. 

After eating breakfast Serena heads over to the Shrine Temple where she is suppose to meet the girls to go shopping. S she makes her way their Trunks flys with her to make sure she gets there ok. The two fly quietly, Serena not really speaking to Trunks. Trunks decides to give her some space after he angered her earlier that morning. Luckily for both it was a short flight for the two and Serena could see the Shrine Temple steps coming into view. She smiles happy to feel her friends and also lose her escort too. The young blonde landed at the bottom of the steps before proceeding to make her way up them only to realize that Trunk was still following her. 

“You don’t have to walk me to the door.” She said coldly to him. 

“I know.” Was all he said. Serena rolled her eyes out of irritation and ignored him again. After a few minutes more of making her way up the stairs Serena finally reached the top and could see the front of the Shrine where all her friends were standing waiting for her. She quickly made her way to her friend who was all smiling upon seeing her arrival. 

“Hey guys!” Serena greeted them all happily as she made her way over to her friends and started talking to her friends completely ignoring Trunks, which Amy notice. Amy came up to Trunks with a smile on her face. 

“Thank for coming with her.” Amy said. 

“No problem. Just let me know if you need anything.” He told her. 

“Will do.” She replied back before he took off back to C.C. 

*Mall* 

Everyone was in a store looking at cloths on some racks. It had been a decent day thus far for shopping. While looking at clothing the girls were talking back and forth to Serena, and she could tell, they were trying to find a delicate way to bring up her condition. 

“So Serena how have you been feeling?” Lita asked while pulling out a top to inspect closer. Serena was tired at their attempts to bring up the subject and decided to just be blunt about it. She stopped looking at the cloths before her, turning her sapphire eyes to her brunette friend which soften as she Lita waited for a response from her. 

“You don’t have to tip toe around the subject. Amy told me she informed you all about what happened at the Brief’s house.” She said with a small smile on her lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at their princess before them. Some looked shocked at Serena’s bluntness towards the topic while some others couldn’t look at her with shame in their eyes, and others held regret in their eyes. Serena smile faltered at seeing her friend’s reaction to her comment causing a long silence between her and them. 

“You aren’t going to upset me. Please talk to me.” She pleaded with them tired of the silence. 

“We..we don’t understand why you didn’t tell us. We would have been there for you.” Mina stated hurtfully. 

“We have been through so much over the years and I love you all as sister which is my reason for not telling you.” Serena simply explained to them. 

“You were trying to protect us.” Amara said

“Yes.” 

“Typical Serena, thinking we need protection.” Raye muttered dryly with an amused look in her purple eyes trying to lighten the mood. 

“But protecting us from what?” Hotaru questioned the blonde woman before her. 

“From the pain of learning about my condition which I knew it would upset you and I did not want to bring that into your life when we had peace and happiness finally,” She continued on “Besides I have tried everything to stop this, but nothing has worked and I did not want you to feel helpless.” She finished with fresh tears in her eyes. The senhi each had a sadden look on their face and tears in their eyes as they listened to their leader’s words come out. The first to speak was Raye as she put her hand on the blondes’ shoulder, her own purple eyes holding unshed tears in them and an understanding glint to them. 

“We understand why you did it, but we are here for you know and you aren’t alone this anymore, meatball head.” 

“She is right Kitten, we are here for you.” Amara stated firmly stepping forward. 

“And there is no way of getting rid of us now.” Mina added playfully with a bright smile on her lips causing all the other girls to smile and laugh. Smile smiled at her friend as fresh came down from her eyes at how their show of loyalty towards her. Serena felt overwhelmed by it. 

“Thank you my friends. Your friendship and loyalty means a great deal to me.” She quietly said to them as she tried to hold back from break further down. The girls seeing Serena’s reaction call came into give her a hug and support her. After a few minutes of silence and hugging, the girls pulled away to pull themselves together, so they could go back to their fun day of shopping. 

“Ok, now enough with this emotional crap. I thought we came to shop.” Amara grumpily said earning a smile and a few laughs from the others. The women continued their shopping for the day, then taking a break to each lunch before continuing, onto more shopping. They day was long, but each of them had a nice time enjoying each other’s company while shopping, joking around, and catching up in each other’s lives at the same time. 

After the shopping trip each of them had at least fifteen bags of their own to take home to put away that were full of clothes, shoes, and jewelry. They had returned to the Shrine Temple to enjoy a bit more time together just relaxing, before it was time to head out for home. Serena was on her way home, flying at a leisurely pace, enjoying the time away from everyone and the glint of sorrow in everyone’s eyes when they look at her, when they thought she was not noticing it. As she was making her way through the air, Serena felt a ki making its way toward her much faster. She knew it was Trunks coming to follow her home and sighed in frustration that Amy had called him to inform him she was on her way home alone. She landed on the ground before his arrival to enjoy what few minutes she had left to herself. It was only a few minutes later when Trunks landed next to the young blonde, matching her stride as she walked home. 

“Serena, I though you wait for me.” He stated simply as he followed her. 

“Trunk I am a big girl and can take care of myself,” She replied coolly, “Besides I needed some time alone.” 

“You know that mom does not want you alone.” She glared at Trunks for pointing out the obvious. 

“I am well aware of that, Trunks.” She snapped back as she continued to walk past him her anger growing for every second he spoke to her. She was doing her best to keep it down, but he wouldn’t leave the subject alone. 

“Then why not wait for me?” He asked her again. The young blonde ignored him as she kept walking towards him hoping he would just let this go. Trunks started getting angry at the way she was treating him and ignoring him, just like she had done this morning. He grabbed her by her elbow, spinning her around to face him forcefully, giving her no way to stop it. 

“Hey, I am not the bad guy here, Serena. So stop treating me like I am. I’m just concerned for you.” He shot at her angrily. 

“You’re concerned?!” She yelled at him before continuing ignoring any onlookers, “Yes, just like everyone else is to the point that every time I walk into a room, I get asked how I am feeling or see the pain in everyone I love eyes. Do you know what that is like? Knowing I am the cause of everyone’s pain,” She yelled at him, tears coming down her sapphire eyes. “That I am the one that shattered their happiness.” She sobbed to him the anger completely gone. Trunks anger towards her disappearing at seeing the blonde before him breaking down. He realized that she was taking her anger and feelings out on him because she felt she could even if she did not realize it herself. He also realized that she had been bottling up how she been feeling towards her friends and family, feeling too ashamed to unleash it in front of them. Instead she wanted to show how strong she was at handling her situation so she did not cause them any more heartache. Realizing that Serena needed someone to support her, pulled her into his arms, to hold her as she sobbed into his chest, the tears hitting his black tank top, and wetting it. As she cried in his arms, he just said soothing words, while rubbing his hand up and down her back while she let out the emotions she had been feeling for the past few days. Some time passed before the crying ended, but it did eventually stop. After her crying had ceased, Serena just stayed in his arms, as she calmed down, enjoying his scent, and warmth. She finally pulls away missing his warmth, as she wiped the last of tears, that were lingering off her face before gazing up at Trunks.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you earlier this morning and just a little bit ago. I had no right to be angry with you.”She sighed before continuing, “I am not handling this as well as I thought I could.” She admitted to him honestly.

“Why are you hiding your feelings from everyone? I have notice the last few days of observing you, that you are not showing much other emotions in front of everyone other than happiness.” 

“Because I can see how they feel and it is my fault for putting them through this. I am just trying to make it less painful by keeping things to myself.” 

“I know this can’t be easy for you, but for now on instead of hiding you feelings and bottling them up, please come to me. You don’t have to hide them from me, ok?” He told her seriously. She nodded her head at him in agreement. “And for the record, it is not your fault for how you family and friends are feeling about the fact that you are dying. You did not ask for this and you did not plan this, so there is no reason to even think that.” Serena smile at hearing the encouraging speech from him making her feel better about things. 

“Thank you, Trunks, for everything.” She said to him a small smile on her lips. Trunks was happy to see her smiling again instead of crying. 

“Now, why don’t we head back home and go relax.” He suggested to her. 

Serena and Trunks returned back to C.C. to the smell of food cooking. Trunks sat on the couch to turn the tv on, while Serena made her way to the kitchen to find Chi-Chi and Bulma chatting to one another while getting dinner ready. 

“Hey Mom, Bulma.” Serena greeted them happily. 

“Hi Serena.” 

“Hi honey, how was your shopping trip?” Chi-Chi asked as she chopped up some vegetables. 

“It went well actually. We found some good deals in the stores, and the girls had a good time. So I’d say very successful” She told her mom. 

“That is wonderful. I’m glad to hear that. Dinner should be ready here in about an hour or so. Why don’t you go watch tv and I will call you when it is ready.” She told her. 

“I’d like to help with the dishes.”

“We are fine Serena. You just go relax.” Chi-Chi said kindly trying to push her daughter away from doing anything. 

“I feel fine and I am not tired at all.” Serena insisted her jaw tightening at the idea of arguing with her mother about just helping wash dishes. Bulma noticed determination look written on Serena’s features that she saw only a few days ago after Serena woke up from being in the infirmary room. 

“Sure, Serena, you can wash the dishes, and I’ll try them, which will make it quicker to get done.” Bulma said cheerfully. Serena was surprised that Bulma said yes about her helping them, she half expected for them to tell to go watch tv. 

“Thanks, Bulma.” Serena said as she made her way to the sink in the kitchen to wash the dishes that were already dirty. As she made her way over, Chi-Chi open her mouth to protest, but Bulma saw it and shook her head no with a deep frown on her lips, indicating to just drop the subject. As Serena started washing the dishes, she enjoyed listening to her mother and Bulma keep chatting, while watching her father spar with Goten and Chibi out the window. Every once in a while chiming in with her thoughts about the different topics they were discussing as they made dinner. 

 

Please review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Trunks enjoy a day at the movies and dinner. They run into Gohan and Amy and make plans to spend the day with the girls, and Gohan on the beach to enjoy what free time they have together. As the friends begin their fun day at the beach, Serena invited a friend who the girls had not seen in a while along with them. As surprise that even Serena was not expecting, but thrilled to see. 
> 
>  Author notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I love seeing the reviews in my email. :)

Serena sat in the living room couch looking out the sliding doors to the outside seeing the sunshine on a beautiful day. It had been two months since she had gone shopping with the girls and since then she had been hanging out with them when they were free. However, she had been spending a lot of time with Trunks too, when she was not with her friends or family. The young blonde was starting to feel cooped up from being home over the past week. Trunks came in the living room from the kitchen to see the young blonde sitting there just starring outside, her sapphire eyes holding a longing look in them, and her lips in a small pout, which he noticed made her look cute. He knew she wished to go out, but she hated being a burden to him and so rarely left the house unless her friends or family was doing something with her or he asked her. 

“Hey Serena, I was thinking about going to the movies. Did you want to join me?” He asked her as he made his way further into the living room. Serena turned to look at him ,which Trunks noticed right away her sapphire eyes lit up at the idea of getting out of the house. 

“Sure, as long as you don’t plan on seeing any horror movies.” Trunks chuckled at the blonde’s simple request. 

“Deal.” The two headed out to the movie theater, which was only about twenty minutes away. The two got there and walk up to it into see a young teenager at the register waiting to take their payment as well as the titles and times of the movies. 

“Well, what about that one?” Trunks asked pointing to the title to the left causing Serena to giggle. 

“Although I am interested in it, I doubt you would enjoy it.” 

“Why is it?” he asked her casually looking at her curiously. 

“Because that is considered a chick flick as Gohan would say, which means it is a love story.” Serena explained to him. 

“Oh.” Was his only reply. 

“How about this, we go see that one, on the second row, at the very top.” She pointed out to him. 

“Why is that a chick flick too?” He joked to her causing Serena to giggle again, which he enjoying hearing all the time.

“No, it is an action movie, which has lot of fighting and explosions in it.” 

“Ok, that sounds good to me.” Trunks replied happily. 

*Two Hours Later* 

Serena and Trunks came out of the movie theater with big smiles on their faces as they talked about some of the moments in the movie they had just seen, not even caring that the sun had settled down for the night and it was dark out.

“Wow, I complete believe that the guy said that.” Trunks said shaking his head at the horrible line that was made in the movie. 

“I think that was the point, to show how much of an idiot his character is in it.” Serena said with a smile small on her lips. 

“Maybe so, but they could have came up with a better way without having to say that.” Trunks said to her looking charming with the smile on lips. 

“True,” Serena started to say before her stomach growled loudly in protest to the lack of food she had in it at the moment causing Trunks to smirk down at the blonde next to him. Then suddenly  
Trunks’ stomach made the same exact noise before anyone could get a word in. 

“I guess we are both hungry.” Serena stated. Trunks nodded his head in agreement. 

“Well, why don’t we head over to the new Italian restaurant that just opened? It’s only about two blocks away, and mom has been raving about how good it is.” Trunks suggested to her. 

“Sounds good to me.” The two made there way down to the restaurant. It was very well decorated with numerous tables through the room to sit people. Once the two were seated, they each order a drink before looking at the menu to figure out what they wanted to eat. Both were quiet until the server came back with their drinks asking them if they were ready to order. The young couple only order two appetizers and one large meal for each to spare themselves an embarrassment of eating more than the normal human being. The server left to place their orders leaving the young couple alone once more to chat casually to one another. 

“So any plans with the girls?” Trunks asked her as he took a sip of her drink. 

“No, not really.” She causally replied to him, but Trunks caught a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

“Why is that?” 

“They are busy now with things going on in their lives. Amy is finishing her summer classes, Lita is getting mentored by one the most respected chefs in town while helping them open a new restaurant, Mina is modeling, and Raye is busy working at the Shrine while her grandfather is away at a retreat, Michelle and Amara are getting ready for Hotaru to go back to school, as well as they are since they are teachers themselves too.” She easily informed nonchalantly while spinning the straw in her drink. 

“I am surprised at how they did not put things on hold to spend more time with you.” He stated simply quickly learning how protective the group of friends were of Serena. Serena smiled into her drink before taking a sip to put it down again. 

“They were going to.” She replied quietly lowering her eyes. 

“But?” he asked her curiously with an eyebrow raised in question causing the blonde to look up at him. 

“I told them not too and that they need to keep living life normally ,regardless of my condition. I didn’t want them to put their goals and careers on hold just for me; it is silly for them to do that, when they have their whole lives ahead of them.”

“Understandable, but I am surprised they did not fight harder on the matter.” 

“They knew I was right, although with a promise I had to keep, they were willing to do as I wish.” 

“And what promise would that be?” 

“Nothing outrageous, they just want me to email them all daily about how things are going regardless if it is good or bad.” 

“It sounds reasonable to me.” 

“Your right, I just….” She looked down for a moment as her sapphire eyes swirled with guilt in them. 

“What is it Sere?” He asked frowning at seeing her mood change so drastically during the conversation. 

“I just hate telling them about the bad times. I feel horrible, because I don’t want them to worry or anything.” 

“But it isn’t like you are purposely trying to make them worry or anything, Serena, you are just living your life just as normal as you can, and that is part of it.” He reasoned with her logically giving her hand a gentle squeeze in support, but he quickly had to pull away because their appetizers came.  
The two ate their meals chatting happily about different things while enjoying each's company. The meal was over about two hours later with both young sayians stomachs now satisfied for the time being. As they walked Serena was explaining to Trunks the part of town they were in and how it has changed over the years. Trunks was interested in everything the young blond explained to him and his attention never wavered once. The young couple walked across the street and we're now at one of the many entrances into Juuban Park. 

"So this is the park you were telling me about the other day?" Trunks asked her curiously while looking at the beautiful, colorful greenery for the first time. The park had beautiful trees though out it, with a dirt path weaving around the trees, with light posts every few feet along the path has well, to light ones way in the dark. There were nice benches along side the walking path with different types of flowers in the ground with mulch covering the ground that held them down. 

"Yes, this is..." Serena started to explain. Trunks noticed the sudden stop of her talking and turned his gaze from the park to the young woman he was with standing to his left. She had her hands closed to her chest, with her eyes squeezed shut,how tensed her posture was, and her breezing going faster as well. He could feel her Ki erratically moving up and down. Realizing Serena was having an attack, he quickly scooped her up in his arms, carrying her princess style to one of the benches, sitting her down as gently as possible so as not cause her anymore pain. He reaching into his jacket packet to get Serena's medicine for her. He had a pill out of the bottle in seconds and in his palm. 

"Sere, I have a pill here. Please take it." He coaxed her as quietly as he could. She opened her eyes, to see the pill in his palm waiting for her. Once her eyes were open, he raised his hand to her mouth to eat the pill out of his hand, which she did with no protest. Once the pill was in her mouth she tilted her head back to help her get it down better with no drink at moment. As she swallowed the pill, Trunks used his left arm to pull her closer to him, so she could use him as support until it was over. She laid her head against his arm, grateful for his help at this moment. The two sat in silent, for the next few minutes, Trunks' arm rubbing her back in an sign of comfort while his head rest against her. He sat there monitoring the young blond in his arms, noticing her breezing was normal, her muscles no longer tense, and her Ki back to normal as well.

"You feeling better?" He asked her quietly. 

"Yes, it stopped." She said simply while enjoying the warmth and comfort being in Trunks' arms. The young blond did not want to move any time soon. Trunks while holding the blonde realized how right it felt holding her, when he noticed her shiver lightly. He realized the the temperature had dropped a bit since the sun went down just a few moments ago. Not wanting Serena to catch a cold, he pulled away from her enough to take his jacket off for her.

"Trunks, what are you doing?" She asked turning towards him as she felt his jacket get wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Your cold, so I am putting my jacket on you to keep you warm." He stated in an obvious matter of fact tone to her. 

"Trunks, that is sweet of you, but what about you?" She asked him concerned etched on her face as she let him put the coat on her. 

"I'm fine. Besides I don't need mom coming after me because you got sick from being cold." He stated to her with a smile, althoug`h pleased to hear her still worry about him. The young blonde noticed how close their faces were to one another.

"Ok." She whispered, she knew his words to be true, and not wanting to cause Trunks any trouble she did not protest any further. Serena couldn't help, but stare into the icy blue eyes before her, just wanting to stay lost in them forever. She felt his breath lightly pass her lips as he breathed. Trunks noticed how close they were, to one another, enjoying the feel of having his left arm still wrap around her, laying on her left side, after helping to get his coat on her. He noticed how his coat swallowed her petite form, which he loved seeing her in it. Just as the small gap seemed to slowly close between the two, a sudden yell for their names brought the young couple back to reality.  
Serena and Trunks both jumped turning their gazes towards the noise. The two saw Amy and Gohan coming towards them from a post light a few feet away lighting the area around enough to see them. 

"Amy, Gohan!" The young blonde greeted happily, getting up to meet them. Trunks followed her feeling annoyed at being disturbed, but pushed the feeling aside not understanding why he was feeling that way. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked her in his big brother protective tone of voice.

"I could ask you the same thing, big brother." Serena mocked back, before sticking her tongue out playfully at him, causing Gohan to roll his eyes at his little sister, while Trunks just smirked, and Amy laughed. 

"She has a point." Amy replied with a smile on her lips. 

"Your suppose to be on my side." Gohan stated back glaring at Amy. Serena slung her arms around her blue hair genius with a smirk. 

"You should know better. We girls always have each others back." Serena stated in a matter of fact tone causing Amy to nod her head in agreement with her princess. 

"But I have to say I am shocked to see you two out now. I thought you both had some big test to study for?" Serena asked them curiously. 

"We took our test earlier today. So now with all that hard work done, I got Amy to cut her studying early tonight to relax for a bit and to go get dinner." Gohan told them happily. 

"Guessing you really had to pull Amy away from her books?" Serena asked in a teasing manner causing her friend to blush. 

"I am only three chapters ahead of class." She said sheepishly. 

"Three chapters! How far do you want to be ahead?" Trunks asked shocked to hear, earning a giggle from Serena, as she watched Trunks' response. 

"Well, ideally, with having to be done a chapter a week with my class, seven to ten chapters is best." She said logically. 

"Ames, I am all for you studying, but you have to take breaks, and relax, if not, you will wear yourself out." Serena reprimanded her friend concern obvious in her tone. 

"See, I am not the only that worries about you over doing it." Gohan pointed out causally to his girlfriend. 

"Yes, I know. I do hear you both of you." She replied to them in exasperation. Not wanting upset her friend, Serena decided to change topics.

"So do you two have any other plans for the night since you are done studying?" 

"No, we were actually on our way home, although we were talking about going to the beach tomorrow. You two should come with us." Amy invited them happily. 

"Sounds like fun. Trunks?" Serena asked before answering the question with a yes. 

"Never been to the beach I have to admit." he replied back casually. 

"Really?" Gohan said in surprise. 

"Then that settles it! We are taking you to the beach tomorrow." Serena exclaimed gleefully, excited at the prospect of taking Trunks to the beach. 

"Sounds like a plan is coming together to me." Gohan stated simply.

"I could call the girls to see if any of them are free to join us. I know Lita is free tomorrow." Amy said to them. 

"Yeah, that is a good idea. I know Raye was saying to me she needed a day away from the Shrine in her email to me." Serena suggested to her friend. 

"Ok, I will see if the girls can join us. Once I know I will tell you know of a time to meet for tomorrow. And if I want to get a hold of everyone I better get home."Amy said looking at her watch realizing it was getting late. 

"Yeah, we should get going too." Trunks said. Serena nodded her head in agreement. Once Gohan and Amy were gone, the young blonde felt a pair of arms pick her up by surprise, holding her so gently as if she would break if he moved to quickly. 

"Trunks what are you doing?" She asked him. 

"Heading home." He stated simply with a smirk on his face as he lifted up into the air. The young blonde just rolled her eyes, but said nothing, knowing it was not worth arguing over. As they took off in the cool night air, Serena laid her head on Trunks' shoulder feeling safe and relaxed in his arms. Trunks tighten his grip around her at the feeling of Serena laying his head down, feeling blissful at the moment. The young couple flew in silence, nothing needed to be said. Just then Trunks saw his house was in view, he could see there was a man walking up to the front door, and did not recognize the Ki. Serena felt Trunks tense up all of sudden, making her worry. 

"Trunks, what is wrong? Why are so tense?" She asked him, which he could hear the concerned easily in her voice. 

"Sorry, old habits. Someone is at the front door, but I don't recognize the person." He explained to her. Serena turned her head to see, as Trunks was about to land in the yard. She recognized the tall, black hair, lean built person in a instant. As soon as Trunks landed, she jumped out of his arms, excitingly, with a bright smile and her eyes lite up. 

"Darien!" She exclaimed happily. At hearing his name, Darien turned just in time to catch the young blonde in a hug. Trunks watched Serena hug this other man, causing a bubble of jealously to rise up in him, all of sudden. Not quit sure why he was feeling this way, he shoved it back down before something happened and schooled his face to look indifferent regardless of his true feelings as he made his way towards them. 

"I thought you were in America?" The blonde asked him as she pulled away. 

"I was. I am on a small break at the moment and thought I come home." He answered her, but before she could respond the sound of someone clearing their voice from behind them c aught her attention. Serena realized she completely forgotten about Trunks. 

"Oh, Trunks," she started by coming back to stand between both men. "This is Darien, Darien this Trunks." Serena introduced the two men before her. 

"Please to meet you." Darien said extending his hand. Trunks returned the shake.

"Same. I will give you two some time alone." Trunks replied to them. Serena nodded her head in understanding. 

"I didn't know he was back, how long has he been in this time line?" Darien asked once Trunks was inside. Serena turned her attention to the young man before her, hearing his question. Darien was able to get a good look at the blonde as she watched Trunks retreating form. He noticed the oversize purple jacket she was wearing, which he assumed belong to Trunks. 

"He has been back a few months now." She responded to him. "But I have to ask, what brought you back to Japan?" At hearing her question Darien demeanor change all of a sudden. He had a frown with a serious look on his face. 

"About that..." He started "The girls contacted me a little while back about you." Darien felt unsure of where to go next, but she realized where the conversation was going. 

"Let's go sit in the back yard before we start." Serena replied kindly to him. Darien nodded his head in agreement, following the young blonde to the Brief's backyard, to a picnic table that was close to the doors she had been looking out earlier that day. The two friends sat across from one another. 

"The girls told you about what happened to me." She stated to him bluntly with a frown on her lips getting straight to the point. She sighed to herself for not realizing sooner that was why he was back. 

"Yes, and I just can't believe it. After everything we have been through together Sere,it comes to this?" He questioned her in disbelief. Serena snorted knowing she had thought the same thing he had. 

"Yes, after countless battles, dying to save earth, here I am with a disease that is killing me regardless of my sayian and lurniarn blood running in my veins, and there doesn’t seem to be a damn thing I can do about it, and this is my reward for all of it." Serena replied disgusted about the whole thing. Darien was about to ask a question, which she held her hand up to stop him, from asking yet a small smile was on her lips. Although the two were no longer a couple she could still read him like a book. "I tried the crystal and it did not help." Darien nodded his head solemnly,reaching out to take Serena's hands into his. 

"Why didn't you call me and tell me? We may not be together anymore, Sere, but I do still care about you." He told her honestly, the millions of emotions running through him, at hearing the harsh news from Serena's own lips. 

"Darien I know that, and I didn't tell you for the same reasons I didn't tell my family or the girls. It was not worth ruining everyone's happiness that we all had gained finally only for it to be shattered by this." She responded to him with the same smile still gracing her lips. Darien shook his head with a smirk on his face at hearing her words. 

"Typical meatball head trying to protect everyone still." He said his tone lighter with amusement in it. Darien was happy to hear her reason had nothing to do with their break up and as always, about her big heart, which was one of the many reasons he cared for her. 

"But since we are on this topic, there is something you can do for me." Serena said her tone once again serious. 

"Of course. What is it?" He asked, wondering what her request could be. It was not very often Serena did such things, but when she did they were not to be taken lightly. 

"You need to tell Trista how you feel about her." Darien's jaw dropped in shock not expecting Serena's request to be that, or for the fact she knew that he had feelings for the guardian of time. Serena giggle lightly at seeing the prince before her react at her request. 

"I don't know what you mean, Sere." Darien counter defensively trying to hide the truth from her. Serena rolled her eyes as Darien tried to deny his true feeling for their friend. 

"Darien it has been obvious for some time of your feelings towards Trista. I want you both to be happy, but I know damn well no matter what I tell her, she will never act on her feeling for you. She won't do it because of her duties of the gates and me. Therefore you are going to have too, and you two deserve to be happy, just like the rest of our group does." 

"You are not mad?" He asked her. 

"No, but I don't want you to wait in telling her how you feel. Take it from me, because you never know when it could be too late Darien." She pleaded with him squeezing his hand in effort of showing her support to him. Darien nodded his head in agreement with the blond before him. 

"You are right. I will, and thank you Sere." Serena smile happily for the prince in front of her. 

"And since you are in town, the girls, Trunks, Gohan and myself are going to the beach tomorrow. Trista will be there, so you should come with us and no is not an answer that I will accept." Darien chuckled at the invitation she was giving him to come to the beach with them all. 

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to play matchmaker Serena Son." He joked with her the mood between the two good friends now lighten. Serena gave this don't know what you are talking about look to Darien. Darien just shook his head at Serena's usual antics.

"Well, I should head to my hotel for the night, it is getting late." He said starting to get up. Serena started to yawn as she got up herself. 

"I am glad I got to see you again Darien. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will." The two hugged one last time before they pulled apart."By the way I like the new hair, but you'll always be a meatball head to me." He said with a smile. Serena smiled back at him, rolling her eyes at the old nickname. 

"Yeah, yeah. Good night Darien." She stated as she headed to the sliding doors.

The next morning Bulma came out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of eggs, and bacon to put on the kitchen table with hash browns already on the table with juice in a glass container ready to be poured. Just as she put the food on the table Vegeta and Chibi Trunks came in. As Vegeta and Chibi Trunks started to pile the food on their plate, Bulma sat down in a chair where her cup of coffee was at, just staring into it, trying to stay awake. Vegeta noticed his wife was just staring into her coffee, which he was not surprised to see, since she never came to their bedroom to get some sleep. After he finished putting his plate together, he grabbed another one, filling it up with some food before putting it down in front of her to eat. The plate of food, put in her line of vision brought the aqua hair woman back to reality to see her husband walking back to his seat to eat. 

"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma said quietly grateful for the kind act he rarely show in front of others. Vegeta just grunted his reply back, as he started digging into his food. Chibi Trunks who had witnessed the small act of kindness from his fatherknew better than to say anything about it. Although his father acted tough in front of them all, the young boy knew his father loved his mother very much no matter how often they fought. The three sat in silence for a few minutes eating their food, when Vegeta broke it with a statement. 

"You were in the lab again." He stated before taking a drink of his coffee. Bulma looked at her husband, knowing full well he was not happy that she had been away in the lab for two days without any sleep. She could feel his concern through their bond. 

"Yes, I was. I am sorry, I lost track of time." She apologized to him, hoping to avoid a fight at the moment, as she did her best to keep a yawn back. Vegeta wanted to be angry with her, but he knew her reason for being in her lab so much lately had to do with Serena's illness, not playing with inventions, and he could not fault her for trying save the young blonde, because he knew if he was in Bulma's shoes, he do exactly what she was doing.

"Well, you need to take a break from that damn lab woman. I don't have time to watch over you to make sure you don't hurt yourself. After breakfast you are to take a nap." He ordered her with the usual amount of arrogance in his voice. Before Bulma had a chance to reply back, Serena came into the dinning room wearing a light blue short sun dress, with flip flops, sunglasses on her head, and her golden blonde locks tied in a braid. 

"Good morning." She greeted the family happily with a smile on her lips,her sapphire eyes shining brightly. 

"Good morning, Serena." Bulma said happy to see the young girl before her in good spirits as she made a plate of food to eat quickly.

"Where do you think you are going?" Vegeta asked the young blonde, eyeing how short her dress was. Serena smirked at the older sayian before her, knowing full well, he did not approve her attire just by the way he was looking at her. As she grabbed the container that held the juice, she pecked the older sayian a quick kiss on the cheek, before he could protest about it.

"Trunks and I are headed to the beach today. We are meeting Gohan, Amy, and our friends there to spend the day with them." She explained to them all as she took bites of more food into her mouth. 

"Serena can I come with you?" Chibi Trunks asked excitedly at the idea of going to the beach.

"I don't see why not," She started thoughtfully, "as long as Vegeta and Bulma are ok with it." She finished saying before walking back to the kitchen with her empty plate to put in the sink to get wash. 

"Mom, can I?" The young lavender hair boy asked using the most innocent face possible to get his mother to say yes. 

"I don't see an issue, unless your father has any objections to it." Bulma replied to her son with a smile before looking at her husband with a particular look on her face. Vegeta knew where Bulma was getting at since their son had been a handful lately. The last thing they needed was for Serena to get stressed out because of Chibi Trunks’ behavior. The young boy patiently waited for an answer from his father. He knew better than to be pushy about it, because if he was, his father would only say no, and instead have him train with him. 

"You can go, but, I better not hear from your mother or that idiot Kakorott that you stressed Serena out." He said coldly to his son glaring at him the entire time. "I don't have time for that idiot, and your mother is annoying enough without getting her more upset about Serena." He finished saying as he took a drink of his coffee. Chibi Trunks nodded his head, signaling he understood his father. Chibi Trunks knew that he best be good or he would face his father's wrath. Bulma rolled her eyes at the comments her husband was saying to their son. 

"Your such an asshole Vegeta." Bulma growled out while glaring at him. Vegeta just gave his wife that cocky smirk knowing he had pushed the right buttons. 

"And your point is?" 

"Easy, stop being an asshole." Serena answered sweetly only having heard the last two exchanges between Bulma and Vegeta as she came back into the room. Vegeta just glared at the young blonde who only smirked back unfazed by Vegeta. Vegeta just mumbled something about disrespectful brats, before finishing his coffee. He then got up storming off towards the training room for the day. 

"So Chibi are you coming with us?" Serena asked while ignoring the full blooded sayian. 

"Yeah, I can." He replied excitedly with a huge smile and eyes lite up at the idea of going to the beach. Serena giggled at Chibi's happiness, but looked down at her watch to see how much time he had to get ready. 

"Well, you better hurry. You only have fifteen minutes to get ready before we head out." She explained to the young boy. He was out of his seat before another word was said to get ready to leave.  
Thirty minutes later Serena, Trunks, Goten and Chibi Trunks were walking down the sandy path that lead to the beach. When they came to the end of it they were met with a wide area of golden sand before them with the blue ocean washing ashore with it's cold water. There was other groups of people, that had come to the beach to enjoy the beautiful, warm weather and ocean for the day. The young blonde scanned the different groups on the beach until she found the one she was looking for. She could see her older brother helping Amy set their spot up while it appeared the Lita and Mina had just arrived and were hugging one another. Serena turned to the group she was with, gracing them with a bright smile on her face. The excitement showing in her sapphire eyes, making the blonde even more beautiful Trunks thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile back at her, happy to see her just having fun and being carefree. 

"Gohan and some of the others have arrived and are over there." Serena told them as she pointed in the direction they had to head towards. 

"Alright! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Yelled Chibi gleefully before taking off to go find the group before anyone could stop him. 

"No fair Trunks!" Goten yelled running after his best friend who was ahead of him. The two just made Serena giggled at them. Trunks walked up to be next to Serena while carrying the cooler in his hands. Serena turned around to see Trunks just starring at the ocean and the beach before them in total awe.

"Trunks, what's the matter?" Serena asked him concern obvious in her tone and eyes. The question made him remember he was not alone, tearing his gaze from the view before him to look at Serena who was standing before him.

"Nothing, I've never seen the beach. So this is what one looks like, huh?" He asked her as he took it all in. At hearing his words Serena realized how much he missed out on being able to do in his own time. It broke her heart to think of some of the normal things families got to do, yet Trunks never was able to those same things. 

"Was it because of the androids?" She asked him simply, a frown on her face, knowing the answer to the question.

"Yes, because it was never safe enough to go. Mom had hoped one day to be able to take me after they were destroyed.

"That is so sad." She replied back quietly at hearing about his past for the first time since he returned. Before Serena could say anymore on the matter, a familiar voice yelled her name. The two turned there attention to see Mina and Lita running up to them with bright smiles on their faces. 

"Serena, you made it!" Mina exclaimed happily as she and Lita tackled their leader causing the young princess lto laugh, while dropping her bag she was carrying. Trunks smiled glad to see Serena having fun with her friends. 

"Awe, I have missed you too." Serena replied back in the hug. After hugging the three friends untangled from their embrace, Serena began adjusting her sunglasses back onto the top of her head that had fallen down. As she righted herself, Lita was stepping back a bit when she noticed Serena's bag on the sand next to her. The young brunette picked it up. 

"Hey, Serena is this your bag?" She asked her friend. Serena looked over to see the senshi of Jupiter holding her bag in her left hand. 

"Yes, it is. Thank you for grabbing it, I can take it." She offered as she held out her hand to take her bag. 

"No, I can carry it for you." Lita stated simply as she slung the bag over her shoulder. Serena frowned at the way Lita was acting towards her. Trunks noticed the frown and the annoyed looked Serena had in her sapphire eyes, quickly started to react to keep Serena from getting more upset.

"Sere, let Lita carry the bag, so you can pick a spot for this stuff to go to faster." Trunks replied causally to her with his most dazzling smile to her. Mina stood by, watching the whole exchange quickly realized what Trunks was trying to do. 

"Come on, Lita and I have to set up too, and can help us pick a spot." Mina said happily as she dragged Serena over to the rest of the group.  
In fifteen minutes Serena and Trunks had their spot picked out and everything set up for the day of fun ahead of them. Just as the young blonde finished laying down the last towel, she noticed the rest of the group arrived. Serena grew a big, bright, smile on her face as she made her way to the others to greet them. Trunks watched from his spot on the beach as Serena chatted with the new arrivals. 

"Aren't we lucky to be surrounded by nine beautiful women all day long." Came a familiar deep voice to Trunks' right side. The young lavender hair man turned his head to see Gohan by him with the Son trademark smile on his face. Trunks just smirked at his friend. 

"Yeah, we are." He agreed with his friend,but he couldn't help to think that there was one that was the most beautiful girl out of the group. As he turned his gaze back to watch a certain blonde half sayian talk to her friends excitedly he noticed how she started pointing ahead of her. Trunks, Gohan and the girls all turned their attention to see what she was pointing to. Walking on the beach in swim shorts, t-shirt with a towel in his left, and black sunglasses on his face was Darien. Trunks watch as recognition cross all the girl's faces to be quickly replaced with bright smiles at realizing who was joining them. 

"Darien is back? When did he returned?" Gohan asked in surprise. 

"Not sure. He was at our house last night to see Serena." Trunks explained simply, schooling his features and tone to seem uncaring at the arrival of the other man who seemed to bring out his jealousy side for some unknown reason the night before. 

" I am going to go say hello." Gohan stated before taking off in the direction the others were at. Ignoring the group of friends that were catching up, Trunks turned around to take off his tank top, he was wearing, laying it on the towel so as not to get sand on it. When he turned back around to see Serena standing before him just starring at him, as her sapphire eyes looked over his body. The young blonde noticed how his chest was well defined, with muscles, as well as his abs too. 

'Kami does he look good with no top on.' She thought as blush crept on her cheeks as she checked him out. Trunks' pride grew and smug smirk came on his face as he saw the blush appear on her cheeks as she looked him over. 

"Enjoying the view." Trunks asked with the smug smirk still on his face. Serena rolled her eyes at hearing the comment with the tone in his voice that made him look and sound a lot like his father at the moment. 

"No, just shocked that you were willing to take your top off." She lied back to him smoothly so as not let him know of her real thoughts. She the proceeded to take off her sundress to reveal a light blue two piece bikini on, showing off her tone abs, arms and legs. Trunks couldn't help it, but think she looked good herself. 

"Hey, Sere!" Lita yelled gaining the blondes' attention before she realized she was being watched. "We were going to play a game of Volleyball. Amara and Michelle just finished setting up the net. Do you two want to play?" The brunette asked them. 

"Yeah, sounds like fun." She responded back. 

"Awesome! I'll let the others know. We will start in about five minutes." Lita stated before turning around to let the others know. Serena nodded her head in understanding as her friend left. Serena realized then she hadn't seen the boys for a while and used their Ki to locate them. It only took her a second to find the two playing with Amy near the shore line. Serena smiled glad to see the three having fun since she knew the boys loved hanging out with Amy. 

"So what is volleyball?" Trunks asked her bringing the young princess before him out of her thoughts. She turned to him to answer him. 

"Come over to the net and I will explain it to you." She replied back to him. Trunks nodded, following her over to the net where the others were at. Once by the net, Serena with the help of the others explained to Trunks the basic of the game and rules. It only took a few minutes, but Trunks felt confident enough to play the game once the concept was explained to him. After the rules were explained the groups of friends broke up into teams. One team consisted of Serena, Trunks, Michelle, Hotaru, and Lita. The second team was Darien, Gohan, Trista, Mina, Raye, and Amara. Once the teams were decided the game began.

An hour in a half later of playing in the hot sun, everyone decided it was time to take a break. At hearing this Serena made a break for the ocean to cool herself off and relax. She ran right into the water laughing all the down, until right before diving into the biggest wave that was coming towards her. When she came back up she found the inner senshi and Hotaru with her all smiling too. The close friend having followed their leader into the water not to far behind her.

"I have to say Amy this was a great idea." Raye stated blissfully causing the bluenett to blush at the compliment. 

"Yeah, I have to agree with Raye, especially with Darien coming home." Mina stated while the others nodded her in agreement. 

"Speaking of Darien, where did he go? I don't see him?" Hotaru pointed out as she shielded her eyes from the sun as she searched for the earth prince. 

"You're right. I don't see him either. I also don't see Trista either." Lita said. 

"Good, it's about damn time already." Serena mumbled out loud as she swam leisurely on her back in the ocean. The comment made the others’ head snap to look at their leader wondering what she knew. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rayed demanded hotly with a glare in her violet eyes. 

"Yeah, Sere, what aren't you telling us? Mina asked her just as curious as the others. The questions from her friends made the blonde stand up in the water as she realized she said her thoughts out loud. 

"What." She replied back trying to look as innocent as possible to them. 

"Not uh. That is not working on us. Spill it girl." Lita said sternly, crossing her arms with a frown on her lips. The young blonde rolled her eyes at her friends for wanting to know so bad. 

"Isn't it obvious. The two of them disappeared." She said calmly to her friends. 

"Wait...you mean Darien and Trista like each other?" Amy questioned realizing quickly where Serena's line of thinking was going. Their leader just smirked before her. 

"Oh no, they are both in love with each other and have been, but refused to do anything about it because of me." She explained to the group in a matter of fact tone a smirk on her face. 

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Raye admitted in a shocking tone of voice. 

"That explains why he has been glancing at her so nervously today." Hotaru replied to them, with a smile on her lips, happy to hear Trista has found someone to make her happy.  
"Wait, you said because of you. What do you mean by that?" Mina asked her friend. 

"Their duty to Serena being our princess. We all have felt the need to put our wants in life on hold because of our senshi duty to protect Serena." Amy responded logically to her friends, knowing exactly how they felt. Amy had been in the same situation with Serena's brother. Serena told her not stop setting her feelings aside for Gohan because of her, and to tell him how she felt. If she didn't then she had threatened the genius with telling her brother herself. Serena nodded her head in agreement. 

"Yes, that, and Darien was worried I would be upset about his feelings towards her. I told him not to wait because it could end up being to late in the end and we were all meeting here today." Serena finished explaining with a smug smirk on her lips still. 

"Well, if you are going to be dishing out all of this advice then I think it is time you follow it too." Amy confronted her with a smirk of her own on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Serena looked at Amy stunned at her for one it was rare for the quiet, shy Amy to be confrontational and two, she had no clue where Amy was going with her comment. 

"I don't know what you mean." Serena stated honestly to them. 

"Now, this is getting interesting. Tell us Serena." Raye asked wanting to know more. 

"I have no clue what she is talking about." 

"Amy, care to fill us in?" Hotaru asked her with a smirk on her lips. 

"Let's just say she looked a little cozy with Trunks in the park last night when we ran into them."Amy stated in a matter of fact tone. 

"Amy! He was helping me after an attack that is all!" She defended in attempt to stop them from thinking their was something going on between her and Trunks. 

"The park? Now, that is romantic." Mina stated with a giggle and a waggle of her eyebrows. Serena rolled her eyes at the senshi of love's behavior. 

"We only stopped because of my attack. Besides, I was just showing him what the city may look like in his time before the androids attacked." Serena tried to reason with them. 

"So you picked the park to take him?" Rayed questioned with her own smirk. Serena sputtered trying to come up with a good argument for that.

"It was the direction we were coming back from since we went to dinner. " She replied back to them hotly. 

"Dinner!" The girls all exclaimed at once at the blonde. Serena started blushing feeling mortified as she kept digging a deeper hole instead of getting out of one. 

"So you went on a date?" Mina teased her. Serena sighed heavily knowing she was never going to stop their line of questioning. 

"No, it was not a date. It was just two friends having fun." Serena replied exasperated. 

"Serena is in denial." Mina giggled to her friends. The senshi of love was sure of what they were saying, but had a feeling their leader just had yet to discover her own feelings towards a certain half sayian. 

"Regardless, Serena, I saw the way you were looking at him last night. It was obvious, how you feel about him." Amy said in a comforting voice to her friend. 

"Just as it is today." Mina added, while winking at Serena. 

"Serena if you have feelings for him, you need to act on them too." Raye stated putting her a arm around Serena's shoulders in a effort to comfort her friend. 

"She is right, plus, Sere he has a hot body, and if I were you, I would be all over him." Lita stated with a dreamy look in her eyes. Serena loved how supportive her friends were being about her love life, but they were forgetting one detail that is stopping her from ever being able to pursue such things. She looked at them with a frown, her sapphire eyed no longer bright with happiness, but filled with sadness instead. 

"Even if I had feelings for anyone I can't." She mumbled solemnly. 

"Why is that?" Rayed asked her, not liking the way her leader's attitude had shift so drastically. Serena being this sad never seemed right to her, and was so rare to see her acting this way. 

"Because I am going to be dead within the year." The girls' smiles all faded at hearing her answer. They had all been having such a good time that they had forgotten about Serena's condition. Before anyone could say anything more on the subject could be said splashing caught the small groups' attention. They all turned to see Trunks, Gohan, Michelle, Amara, Chibi, and Goten coming out to join them. The frowns on the girls' did not go unnoticed by Gohan and the others as they made their way to them. 

"What are you six talking about that is so serious?" Gohan asked the group as they approached them.

"Oh, nothing important. I was telling them how horrible this guys was being to me after my audition." Mina lied to him casually for her princess' sake. 

"Yeah, we told her we all go beat the shit out of him for her." Lita stated with a savage grin on her face, making her seem like sayian at that moment, in prospect of fighting. 

"Well, enough with the frowns. It is time to have fun." Gohan stated loudly before he grabbed Goten and threw him towards the girls. Goten was laughing as he was falling towards Lita who had her arms out ready to catch him, which she did in the nick of time. 

"Gohan you are such an jackass!" Raye yelled at, her temper starting to show as she splashed water at him. 

"Raye! Only I can call him that!" Amy joked as she attempted to hit Raye with water, but missed, hitting Mina instead. 

"Amy!" Mina laughed as she went after her blue haired friend for getting her. Serena stood by laughing as she watched the water fight unfold with her friends until a voice caught her attention. 

"What are you laughing at?" Came a familiar smug voice from behind her. The young blonde turned around to see Trunks standing behind her with a devilish smirk. 

"What?" She asked looking as innocent as possible as she bat her eyelashes at him. Trunks had to admit she looked hot looking at him like that. The sayian in him suddenly had this feeling to scoop her up and kiss the day lights out of her, but he refrained from doing that, and instead grabbed her with his quick reflexes. 

"Trunks!" She screamed in surprise as she tried to get out of his hold, but he was much stronger than her. He then tossed her lightly into the ocean. The young blonde landed into the water coming up a few seconds later, brushing the wet strands of hair out of her eyes and spitting out water. Once she could see again, she looked around until her blazing sapphire eyes found it's target. Trunks stood in waist high water, with a smug look on his face, laughing at the blonde before him. She stood their glaring at him until an idea came to her. She took a deep breath before diving under water disappearing from his view. She pushed her Ki low as well, so he would not be able to find her that way too. Trunks searched the water trying to figure out where the little blonde vixen would come up. All of a sudden he felt his swim shorts start to fall, so out of instinct he put his in the water to stop them from falling. When his hands went under he found two smaller hands suddenly grasp his, pulling him harder than he had expected, causing him to go under the water. Serena came back up with a huge grin, her sapphire eyes lite up from her victory, while Trunks came up, sputtering water, while Serena laughed at him. Before Trunks could go after her, he was suddenly ambushed by his younger self, while Serena was playing with her little brother, Goten. As the group of friends played in the ocean all you could hear was laughing and splashing. After some time later the water battle ended. Goten and Chibi were back on the beach playing, Gohan and Amy went for a walk, and the rest were in the ocean enjoying the cool water while chatting. 

"So Lita when does the new restaurant you have been working on open?" Serena asked as she as she stood just behind her friends. 

"It will be open in about two weeks. You all should come." She invited them all proudly as a big wave went through the group. 

"That would be great. Just let us know and we will be there!" Mina said happily laying on her back floating in the water. 

"I thought I heard you weren't opening for another month in a half." Michelle inquired confused by the new information she just learned about. 

"That was a month ago in the news paper, I had read the same thing." Stated Raye. 

"That was the original deadline, but we were able to get ahead, so we open in two weeks." Lita explained to them. 

"Well, count us in. I bet mom will come too." Trunks replied too. 

"Bulma Briefs at our restaurant for the first week and give us a review! That would be awesome!" Lita exclaimed gleefully jumping out of water. 

"Boy, she acts like Trunks just proposed to her." Mina teased her friend.

"Bulma is so well known in our area for being a busy woman that if she takes some time out if her day to come and eat then she gives it a good review, than more people want to come see the place." Lita exclaimed happily, before whipping around to face Trunks and Serena. When the brunette was facing Trunks, she noticed Serena wasn't behind him anymore, which she was sure about being there only a few moments ago. Raye noticed the quick change from happiness to confused looked on her friend's face. 

"What's wrong, Lita." She asked standing near Trunks. 

"Where is Serena?" She asked her. The group hearing the question started looking around them to see if they could see their blonde friend was next to them. 

"Ok Serena, this isn't funny." Raye called out, trying to mask her fear, in hopes her friend was just playing a prank on them. 

"Does anyone see her?" Amara asked them as she looked in the beach. 

"No, and I don't see her on the beach either." Was Hotaru simple reply before turning back to face the people around her. Everyone stood there looking at one another wondering where she could have gone. 

"She has gone under the water." Michelle gasped in shock at the idea, her eyes growing wide in horror. At hearing the comment, everyone took a deep breath, before diving under water to look for her. Trunks swam as best he could against the waves, but having a hard time seeing more than a few feet in front of him. He tried to sense her energy, but could not feel it in the water anywhere. The fact that he couldn't feel her, made him realize she was in serious trouble. He went back up to the surface to get more air, when a wave crashed down onto him. As he wiped the water out of his eyes he heard his name being yelled. He looked to his right to see Hotaru helping Michelle through the waves as she tried to carry a limp Serena on her arms to shore. The young sayian used his speed and strength to make his way over to Michelle in the water. He was there in moments in front of her as she struggled not to fall over from the waves and weight of her friend. 

"She isn't breathing." Was all she said, fear showing in her aqua eyes. At hearing her say that, the same fear he saw in her gripped him, as he realized Serena was at that moment dead, and if he did not do something about it in the next few minutes she was gone from his life for good. 

"Give her to me." He ordered her without a second thought. Michelle knew Trunks could get Serena to shore faster than her, and was also well aware that sayians could get very protective of the people they cared for deeply. Not wanting to start anything with the half sayian did just as she was told. Once the limp princess was in his arms, Trunks headed to shore as fast as possible, not worried at the moment if anyone saw his powers. As soon as he was far up on the shore so the waves did not interfere reviving her, he laid her down on the sand, to start CPR right away on her. While he was started the compression on her chest, the other girls were just starting join him on the shore. 

"Come on Serena." He growled after blowing air into her mouth before he continued the compression again. 

"Oh kami." Raye whimpered with tears in her eyes at seeing Serena's lifeless body before her. 

"Don't you dare leave." Trunks said as he continued doing CPR on her. 'I love you' he thought the last part. 

As he continued trying to revive Serena, Gohan, Amy, Trista and Darien returned from their walk to see a group in the middle of the beach. As they approached crowd and made their way through to see what was going on there was a big enough gap between people to see it was Serena, needing CPR, and Trunks telling her not to leave. Amy gasped in shock, Gohan stared wide eye at his little sister on the ground. Darien and Trista just stood there frozen in surprise to see their princess on the ground. 

"Is she going to be ok?" Goten whimpered with unshed tears in his eyes as he looked up to see Hotaru next to him. The teenager bent down to his level wrapping her arms around the boy to comfort him. 

"She is a fighter." She whispered in a reassuring tone, as she tried to stay positive for the little boy in her arms. Just then coughing could be heard, and everyone turned to see Serena coughing up water. Relief spread through the entire group at seeing the young woman alive again. Trunks helped Serena sit up a bit to get the water out of her lungs. The young sayian had never felt so much relief for someone in his entire life than at this very moment. 

"That's it, get it out." He told her gently while supporting her. Mina seeing the way the big crowd was not dispersing since Serena came back, decided to take matters into her own hand. 

"Amy go get your things. Trista go get Serena's medicine and water. Hotaru and Mina please take the boys to get some food and water. Amara go get Serena a towel, and the rest of those not a part of this group please give them space now." She ordered in a commanding tone leaving no room for argument. For those that did not listen to Mina, Raye and Lita their used voices and hands to move people away. 

As Mina was giving the orders out, Serena finished coughing up what water she had in her, and started to fall back against some thing. The young blonde opened her sapphire eye, but things were blurry for a few minutes as they adjusted to see who was above her. As her eyes came into focus they came into contact with icy blue eyes full of fear in them. 

"Trunks?" She whispered, her throat hurting as she spoke, trying to figure out what happened confusion evident in her sapphire eyes. Just then Trista and Amy came into view. 

"Serena do you remember what happened?" Amy asked her. Serena thought about for a moment before answering her. 

"Yeah, I remember Lita talking about the new restaurant when an attack came on, and a big wave hit as I was having it. It knocked me off balance, forcing me to under the water. I tried to get back up, but between the waves, and how weak I felt, I couldn’t get back up to the surfaces. Then I lost my breath and everything went black." She explained to them. Trunks felt guilty now understanding what happened to her, and not paying attention more on her. He let his guard down resulting in almost losing her. Amy nodded her head in understanding. 

"Here, Serena, take a drink of water. It will help with your throat." Trista advised her. Serena took a sip of water from the bottle that Trista had in her hands, while Amy started to listen to her hear beat and check her other vitals. 

"Thanks, Trista." Serena said great full for the drink of water, as it eased the pain in her throat. 

"Are you still in pain, Serena?" Amy asked her concerned etched all over her face of her friend, but she refused to let her emotions get the best of her to handle the tasked at hand. 

"A little." She answered simply. 

"Here, is your pill." Trista said having fished one out of her bottle to drop into her mouth. She then gave Serena another sip of water to take the pill. Trunks just sat there holding Serena great full of the help he was getting from her friends. After a few more minutes of checking her over, Amy nodded her head in approval. 

"She is ok. I think it is best if we call it a day and get you home,Sere." Amy said simply with a warm smile on her. 

"No." Serena said in a strong, stern tone that surprised her along with Trunks, Amy and Trista. 

"I had an attack, but I am not letting it ruin this day." She said, her sapphire eyes holding determination in them." Trunks admired her for not wanting to just go home, but he agreed with Amy, that Serena needed to rest. 

"Serena, you drowned and the Trunks had to perform CPR on you. You need to rest." Amy replied back trying to reason with her leader. 

"Sere, for me please?" Trunks pleaded to her hoping she would listen to him. Hearing his plea Serena looked up at him, her eyes softening as they met his as she felt his thumb tracing her cheek. 

"Ok." Was all she said as she starred at him. Amy sighed in relief that Trunks was able to convince Serena to go home. 

"We will being the boys and other things back to your place for you. Just get her home to rest." Amy advised him. 

"Will do. Thanks." He replied back before scooping Serena up princess style before walking towards the exit of the beach to head home. Once he was at the exit and saw no one standing around it he blasted off into the sky to fly home. While they made there way home Serena laid her head on his shoulder feeling relaxed in his arms. As they flew in silent Serena thought back to her struggle in the water and the only person she had thought of during that time was Trunks and how much she loved him. 

'Loved.' She thought to herself as she realized her feelings for him were much deeper than she had wanted to confess to her friends earlier that day. 'But I can't tell him.' She thought bitterly as she buried her head into the crock of his neck, not wanting the time she had with him to end any time soon as he held her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Trunks return from the beach early after her drowning and must face telling them what happened at the beach. Although they hope they can make it in the house unnoticed, however, with Vegeta, not many things go unnoticed with him. Now, that Serena knows her true feelings for Trunks are of love how will she do keeping them from him and can she? After all she is part sayian too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are getting very interesting I must stay. I also would like to say that Megakat came up with the idea of the bond/bite ideas for sayians. I am only using the idea. Please, read her stuff,after all her writing is awesome as well as her stories. I love all of the fics she writes on AO3 or ff.net. As always please review or leave kudos. I love to know what people think of my stories.

Trunks landed in front yard of Capsule Corp then headed towards the front door still holding Serena in his arms. As he kept walking the young princess realized he was heading straight inside, and knew that Bulma would have a fit if they tracked in any sand or water into the house. 

“Don’t go inside Trunks.” The young blonde stated simply stopping the young lavender hair man holding her. 

“What is it, Sere?” He asked concerned in his voice again, his body getting tense, which Serena noticed instantly as he looked down at her. 

“Your mom has an outside shower on the other side of the house. I’d like to use it before we go inside. I can feel the sand on my back and it is really annoying to feel, plus, your mother will have a fit if we track any sand inside too.” She finished explaining to him with a small smile on her lips. Trunks relaxed again realizing he was tensed, and chalked it up to what had happened earlier that day. 

“Oh, sure.” he replied back easily, before turning in the direction of the outside shower. Trunks located it easily with Serena’s help in under a minute. Trunks set Serena on her feet carefully, but stood there to ensure she had her balance. Serena was amazed with how careful he was being holding her. He acted like she was glass and break if he did anything to her. 

“Thanks. Just wait out here for a few minutes. I’ll go in first to get cleaned up and when I am done you can use it next.” She said then started to walk towards the shower. Trunks grabbed her hand stopping her. 

“No way I am letting you go in there alone.” he told her flatly with a frown on his face. 

“Trunks I will be in there for only a few minutes. It’s not that big of a deal.” she replied back reassuringly while smiling to show she was perfectly fine. Trunks was still holding her hand, as he pulled her up against his body holding her tenderly to himself. 

“That’s all it took for a wave to pull you under. I almost lost you.” he whispered softly getting lost in her sapphire eyes as he wiped a strand of blonde hair from her temple. Serena’s eyes soften at seeing the fear obvious in his blue eyes still. She sighed heavily remembering how worried he was when she came too. She couldn’t imagine what he had went through seeing her lifeless and thinking she was gone forever. 

“Trunks, I am so sorry for putting you through such a scare like I did. I never met do that to you. I can’t imagine it was easy for you to see me like that.” She told him back honestly. Trunks stood holding her in his arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought having her there. It felt so right to hold her, like they were met for each other. “Please forgive me.” She finished saying putting her hand on his cheek rubbing it softly. 

“You do not need to apologize for what happened earlier today. You did nothing wrong.” he told her. 

“I know.” she mumbled back quietly just starring back at him as she enjoyed the feel of him holding her as if nothing could get to her or hurt her. “Come on, let’s get a shower, then relax. I feel exhausted.” She said to as she grabbed his hand that was wrapped around her waist to pull towards the shower. Trunks willingly followed the princess before him into the shower. Once the two had entered through the door they both noticed that they were surrounded by wood painted in gray. The room that they stood in to the right was an area to change clothes with a black bench up against each wall, with a black hutch the store things in it next to the one bench. Then there was an entry door was another room, with a single shower in the room hear the opposite end from the entry door, with knobs to turn to water hot or cold with another black bench against the wall. 

Serena cut the water to a comfortable temperatures, before stepping under the water. The young blonde used the water to rinse what sand that still cling to her body, to come off. While rising off the sand she enjoyed the warm water on her body, as Trunks just stood by watching the princess before him, memorizing the way her body moved so gracefully under the water. He was entranced at watching the water droplets roll off her bare skin. While he watched her he could fee his emotions stirring more within himself. He wanted to push her up against the shower wall, tell her his true feelings for her, and mate with her right at that moment. However, he knew better than that, for one, he didn’t want to put her body through more than it had been already, and secondly, he also knew that if she found out about this true feelings, the guilt it put her in due to her condition and what it would put him through for falling for her. The last thing he wanted to do was add more stress to her with her body already fighting the disease that was attacking it. 

Instead going with his strong feelings of telling her how he feels he instead closed his eyes to get those emotions under control. Just as he closed them, Serena turned around to notice his eyes closed. She knew she had only seconds to grab the items she wanted. She quickly and quietly grabbed body wash, shampoo and a wash cloth from out of her space pocket to put on the built in shelf so as not raise suspicion of where the items came from and turned back around before he opened his eyes. Trunks open his eyes to find Serena grabbing the shampoo that was on the shelf her back still turned to him. He took the bottle from her hair causing her to turn around to face him. 

“Let me help with your hair.” He offered her with a smile on his face. Knowing how exhausted she was feeling, and how long it would take if she did it herself decided to let Trunks help her. 

“Sure.” She responded before turning back around to let him wash her hair. Trunks put the soap into her hair, and he began to lather the soap in her golden strands of hair. Trunks noticed Serena’s eyes slip shut with an content and relaxing look to her face as he cleaned her hair. He loved feeling her wet, soft, hair in between his fingers as he washed her hair. It felt so good, that he could play with it for hours. But he knew Serena was tired, and best to get things over with so she could relax for the rest of the day and get the rest she needed. He guided her back under the shower to rinse off all of her hair of the soap. Ten minutes later, all of Serena’s golden locks were clean from the sand that had been in it. The young princess turned around with a shy smile on her face. 

“Thanks, Trunks, but I need you to turn around now.” She told him seriously. Trunks looked confused as to why she would tell him that. 

“Why?” He asked the blonde beauty before him who started blushing at the question he was asking, which only further confused him. 

“So I can take my swim suit off to wash my body.” she said shyly to him looking a little bashful at explaining her reason. Trunks eyes widen as it dawned on him at the fact that she wanted to do this with him in the room and was trusting him not to turn around while she was naked. 

“Oh, sure thing.” he said before turning around quickly, causing Serena to giggle with a shake to her head. She then began to take off her top followed by her bottoms of her swim suit to put in the corner of the shower for the time being. She then took a hold of the body wash and wash cloth that she put down earlier to begin lathering herself up. Once done, she rinsed herself off of all the soap and that had been on her body. She felt so much better feeling no longer having the sand sticking to her back. She looked over to see Trunks still standing to her right with his back to her. She smiled to herself at how much of a gentlemen he was being at not looking at her while she was naked. As the blonde stood enjoying the back view of the man standing before her, she realized he had yet to get washed himself, yet he would not leave her side regardless of the situation. 

‘I guess I can wash him.’ she thought slyly to herself with a smirk on her lips at the idea. 

“Ok, I am done, so now it is your turn, but close your eyes and I will help you. Give me your hands.” She said to him. 

“Ok.” He said completely trusting her, by closing his eyes. “They are closed.” He informed her. Serena took his larger hands into hers and guided him back to the shower taking small steps at the time. Once he was under the water she came around to face Trunks. She couldn't help, but admire his body while under the water. His body chest and stomach holding definition of working out. While his arms showed his muscles nicely. 

‘Damn does he look good wet.’ she thought to herself with a slight blush tinting her cheeks at her thoughts. She knew she couldn’t let him sit there much longer without him getting suspicious about her well being so she decided to start her part of the wash. 

“Trunks, I need you to sit down on the bench so I can wash your hair.” Trunks nodded his head as he put his hands own under neath him as he felt for the bench to sit down as instructed. Once he was seated on the bench comfortably, the young blonde began to scrubbed his hair with the shampoo she used earlier on herself. She lathered his hair up good, she then grabbed the shower head to pull down and to rinse off the soap. Once done, she then proceeded to wash his body with next. As she moved the wash cloth over his body, she noticed how her good it felt when her bare skin made contact with his skin. Not wishing for her emotions to get the better of her, she quickly rinsed him off once more of all soap from his body. 

“ I am going to go into the changing room to find us towels, so while I am doing that you can take your swim suit off to finish washing.” Trunks smirked at what she was implying. 

“You can take them off for me. I don’t mind you seeing me.” He replied back smugly making him look and sound so much of his father at that moment. 

“Pervert!” she exclaimed as she smack his arm lightly, walking away with a blush on her cheeks once again at how she wouldn’t mind doing that, but she was not about to voice her thoughts on that matter. The young blonde sensed his ki to ensure he was still over in the shower before she pulled out two clean on used towels from her subspace pocket for them. The first one she wrapped securely around her body, she then draped the other towel for Trunks at the door entrance to see before he came into the room. She sat down on the bench then crossed her legs, then closed her eyes to rest until Trunks came out. She just sat there listening to the water coming out of the shower head. The sound relaxed her as she sat there contently. She only had to wait a few minutes before she heard the water shut off, and foot steps coming towards her when they finally stopped. Trunks found Serena by sensing her ki and located her easily sitting on the bench wit her eyes closed. As he looked at her, he couldn’t help but to think of how beautiful she was just sitting there relaxing. He didn’t want to bother her, since she seemed at peace, but knew she would get uncomfortable and cold eventually, and knew it was best to let her know he was done. 

“I’m done and ready to head inside.” he stated simply enough. Serena cracked her eyes open to reveal her sapphire eyes to him. She nodded her head simply before getting up to walk with Trunks. The two left the shower stall to head to the back door in the living room to go inside. It took less than a minute for Trunks and Serena to get to the sliding doors that lead into the living room. Trunks opened the door for Serena, before entering himself to close it. As the two started walking towards the stairs Vegeta and Bulma came into the livingroom from the kitchen. The two older couple surprised at seeing Serena and Trunks back so early as well as in nothing, but towels. 

“You two are back earlier than I expected. Where are Chibi and Goten at?” She asked them curiously. 

“Oh, we decided to come back early, but Amy and Gohan will bring them back later.” Serena stated simply with a smile on her lips as she tried to act normal. 

“Really?And yet you two are dressed in nothing but towels?” She asked suspiciously with a raised eye brow, and her hands on hips in a demanding way. Serena frowned at the comment and the way Bulma was being, but refused to say anything further. The blonde instead kept quiet, focusing less on the two adults before her in the living room, hoping they would just drop the questions because she was to ashamed to tell them what happened earlier that day. Vegeta who had been quiet the entire time as the exchange between the two women studied the two younger adults before him. He noticed how Trunks seemed to be hovering over Serena in a protective manner, even if he was attempting to do in a subtle way. The sayian prince could smell a hint of fear coming from one or both of them as well Serena acting so nervous around them, which was unusual for the blonde. 

“Normally, I would think Bulma was just being paranoid, but I can smell fear from you two. I have also notice how Trunks seems to be acting so protective over the brat next to him, which makes me think you two slept together.” He stated arrogantly with a scowl on his face, and his arms folded over his chest. 

“No!” the two young adults before them exclaimed in protest their eyes wide in shock at such comments coming from Bulma and Vegeta. 

“Then what?” Bulma asked sternly wanting answers from them both. The aqua hair woman knew something had happened and wanted answers. Serena shook head while she looked down, refusing answer her questions. Trunks sighed heavily seeing that Serena was not about to answer his mother, and knew that his mother was not going to let up on her questions any time soon. 

“Serena had an attack at the beach, while in the water, and drowned today.” Trunks stated quickly bracing for some sort of reaction from his mother. 

“What?!” She exclaimed in surprised at hearing Trunks’ explanation. The aqua hair woman race over to Serena quickly looking over the younger woman before her, for any injuries. She then took Serena’s hand, as she pulled her away to the infirmary. Serena just kept quiet while following the older woman willingly. 

Once the two women were in the infirmary Serena just stood still while Bulma assessed Serena to ensure she was alright after what she learned. The only time the young blonde spoke was to answer Bulma’s question, other wise, she just kept her head down not meeting her gaze. Finally, satisfied with her results of Serena’s well being that she wrote in a chart, the older woman looked up from it, she noticed how Serena wasn’t putting up a fight to be checked on, but instead just kept her gaze down, with a frown on her face, her bangs covered her eyes from view. It was obvious the young blonde was upset, and Bulma had been so absorbed into her duties to take notice again. She silently berated herself for not noticing the behavior sooner. 

“What happened Sere?” Bulma asked softly as she put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder for support. 

“Huh? Sorry Bulma, what was the question?” Bulma just smiled being patient. 

“What happened?”

“With the drowning?” Serena asked confused by the question. Bulma nodded her head to encourage her to speak further. Serena took a deep breath before answered the question. 

“It happened so fast.” She said as she thought back to earlier that day. “We were all in the water relaxing, Trunks was right in front of me, the girls spread out in the water around us, when all of sudden it felt an attack come just as this big wave hit me, causing me to go unbalance. I tried to say something, but water got into my mouth and the next thing I knew I was under water. I tried to swim back up to the surface, but it seemed like the current was pulling me further out, and the pain was strong too. I mean I’m a half sayian so I should have been able to get out with no problem, but I couldn’t. Then everything went black, then the next thing I know, I am on the beach with Trunks above me.” She finished her explanation as she looked at the older woman with a frown on her face her sapphire eyes held hints of fear, and confusion in them. Bulma understood easily as while listening to Serena’s story while she read the younger one’s body language as she spoke. Bulma tenderly took Serena’s chin in between her pointer finger and thumb to push up to make Serena look at her. Bulma’s eyes showed nothing, but love and understanding in them, her lips held a small smile for comfort. 

“Sere, I get you feel ashamed and embarrassed with what happened, especially being half sayian, but you have to remember your body is always fighting this disease. It takes so much from you that you add the ocean current, which is strong too, it was just bad timing. It kicked your ass, but you did not let it win, because you are standing here now. Plus, from the sounds of it, you were in a rip current making it harder to get out. Don’t beat yourself up over this, Ok.” Serena smile while nodding her head, glad to hear the encouragement.

“Thanks, Bulma.” Serena said gratefully. 

“No problem.” She said with a wink before going on again. “Now, if you start to feel sick, dizzy, vomit or anything else you let me know right away.” 

“Of course.” Serena happily agreed. 

“And I don’t want you alone for the next twenty-four hours as a precaution.” She added too. 

“Ok.” Serena said simply. Bulma was surprised at how easily Serena was accepting to her rule. She expected a protest from her, but she did not voice her thoughts to her. 

“Go ahead and go get dress. I’ll let Trunks know.” Serena just nodded her head before walking out of the infirmary to head to her room.

Serena came out of the bathroom that was connected to her room dressed in maroon sweat pants and a gray long sleeve shirt. Her long blonde was still down as she made her way over to bed to to sit down to brush it before putting it in a braid. As she sat down, she heard a knock to her bedroom door. She sensed the ki to be Trunks on the other side. 

“Come in.” She called out for him to hear. The door open to reveal Trunks dressed in a black tank top with dark blue sweat pants on, holding a plate of food in his hand. He found his princess sitting on the bed with her hair on it, in no braid, framing her face and body nicely. 

“Mom suggested you eat.” He stated with his gorgeous smile on his lips making Serena’s heart flutter a little. 

“Ok, just lay it down next to me on the bed. I’ll eat it once I finish brushing and braiding my hair.” She said simply as she started to gather her hair. 

“Hold on.” He insisted as he shut the door before walking over to the blonde beauty before him who was curious as to what he was going to do. He held out the plate for her to take while his empty hand was out to receive something. 

“Give me the brush and I’ll do your hair while you eat, so that your food isn’t cold by the time you get to it.” He suggested to her. Serena knew that Trunks would not take no for an answer. 

“Alright.” She stated as she hand the items over to him before taking the warm plate of food. Once the exchange of items was over, Trunks got onto the bed behind Serena to start brushing her hair.

“Thank you for the food.” She said in appreciated tone before taking another bite of food.

“You’re welcome.” The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. As Trunks was taking care of Serena’s hair, he finally decided to ask the one question that had been bugging him since the night Darien showed up at the house. 

“So does Darien have a girlfriend?” he asked casually as he started to braid Serena’s hair neatly for her. 

“No” she said, “not yet” between bites of food. 

“So he is interested in someone.” he replied smoothly causing Serena to giggle. “What’s so funny?” he questioned her wondering why she was laughing at him. 

“Oh Trunks, just ask.” She said simply, knowing exactly what he was trying to figure out. 

“Ask what?” he responded innocently as possible even though he knew he was caught, but he loved hearing her laugh so he was wiling to play along if it met she was in a good mood. He finished the last of the braid, then tied it with a hair tye for her. 

“You want to know if I dated Darien.” she stated plainly before taking the last bite of food she had to eat and turn around to face the lavender hair man before her.

“Did you?” He asked hiding his true emotions from his features, and keep the jealousy tone from his voice. 

“Are you jealous?” She asked him teasingly as she got off her bed to put her plate on her night stand. She then turned back around to go back to lay down on her bed. Trunks scooted himself up to the head board to lay against. 

“No.” he responded. Serena just shook her head as she laid down on the bed looking up at him. 

“Yes, we dated as one point.” She answered him honestly causing Trunks head to snap down to look at her with a surprised look on his face. Serena noticed the surprise reaction, but did not comment on it. 

“You did?” he responded evenly as possibly for fear that if he said anymore she realize his true feelings. He knew there had been more to their past then what he thought, and was glad to hear the truth from her, even if nothing happened between them. 

“We started out hating one another at first when I was in middle school, but then I got to know him and we became good friends. We tried the dating thing, but came to the realization that we were better off as friends and not meant to be together. So we ended it and just remain good friends instead.” She explained to him openly as she yawned ,which Trunks took noticed of. 

“But you said not yet, there must be some one he wants to be with?” Trunks asked curiously. Serena smile brighten at the idea of Trista and Darien getting together. 

“I’ve known for over a year or so that Darien and Trista have had feelings for each other, but out of respect for me neither of them would act on them. So I told Darien I have known about it and to go after her because life is to short to wait and don’t want to have any regrets.” She said to him.

“And you are OK with them being together?” he replied astonished at how easy it was for her to be fine with all of this. 

“Absolutely! They are both my friends and if that makes them happy than I am happy. I have no right to keep that from them.” She told him before yawning again as she felt the day of events get to her. Trunks noticed how tired she was getting as they laid there. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up to his body so she could lay against him as a pillow. Serena was surprised by Trunks pulling her up against his body, but did not say anything, and instead just enjoyed being held by him. 

“What about Gohan and Amy? I don’t see the bite marks on their shoulder.” he asked casually as he laid his head against Serena’s. 

“Oh, it’s there. They both just very good at concealing it with their clothes. That is why Gohan wore the tank top all day today.” She explained to him easily. 

“Why would they conceal it?” he asked surprised to hear her answer to his question. He couldn’t believe that they would do that. 

“Because both of them are trying to become doctors and are the top of their class.” 

“So?” He couldn’t understand why Gohan and Amy would be so ashamed in doing such a thing. The young princess sighed that Trunks was not getting thought process. 

“Sayians know the reason for the bite mark. It is a marriage vow basically.” She started. Trunks looked down as if to correct her, which she saw. “Here me out. So in Sayian culture the bite is a positive thing, but in the human culture, here on earth, it is looked down as abuse. The reason is, humans don’t have that and when humans bite one another it is to hurt people and to be mean. That being said if Amy and Gohan tried to explain this to humans they would not believe them and think they were being abused.” Trunks realized where Serena was going as she explained the reasoning for Gohan and Amy hiding their bite marks in public. 

“And most likely not get the jobs they want.” Trunks said the tone of understanding coming in his voice as he spoke. 

“Yes.” Serena said smiling happily that he understood the logical thinking now. 

“And you?” he asked looking down at her seriously schooling his facial features as not to give away anything. Serena blushed at the idea, but did not stop looking up at him as she spoke. 

“I never felt that way with anyone to take it that far.” She said ‘except for you.’ she thought the last part to herself. Trunks nodded his head understanding. Serena yawned again feeling her eyelids getting heavy. 

“You should sleep. You are exhausted.” Trunks stated watching her try to stay awake. 

“Yeah.” she said sleepily as she snuggled up to his warm body and chest, slinging her arm across his stomach . The two laid in silent just enjoying the comfort of holding one another for sometime. While they laid there Trunks heard light snoring, which had him looked down to find the blonde beauty in his arms fast asleep. Trunks sighed heavily, kissing the top of her head, wishing things were different. 

Vegeta came up the staris to head to his room to get a shower, after spending the day sparring in the gravity room. As he walked down the hallway he stopped at the door to Serena’s room. He felt there ki’s like he had been doing periodically throughout the day since they came home, to find them still in the same spot. He opened the door to find the light on in the room with Trunks and Serena asleep on the bed with the two intertwine with one another. 

‘This is not good.’ the sayian prince thought to himself as he shook his head at seeing the two in such position. He went to the light switch in the room quietly turning it off, before going back out of the room, shutting the door quietly to leave the two half sayians alone. He walked down the hall then into his room to find Bulma already in their bed, reading a book. 

“We have a problem.” Vegeta grunted out as he began to take of his shirt. Bulma sighed in exasperation as hearing her husband. 

“What did Chibi do now?” She asked him as she kept reading her book. 

“Not Chibi, Trunks.” At hearing the saying prince answer, Bulma put the book down to look at her husband curiously as to what problem he could be referring too. 

“I think the brat is falling for Serena.” he stated simply while taking off the rest of his outfit. 

“You mean in love?” she asked him a frown on his face as she made sure she heard him correctly. 

“Yes.” 

“What makes you think that?” she questioned him. “I mean we are all attached to her, including you, even if you refuse to admit it out loud, so I am not surprised that he would get attached to her too.” Bulma stated logically to him, not seeing why Vegeta would think such things. 

“The way Trunks was acting so protective when they came back from the beach. I could tell from the way he was so close to her.” Bulma rolled her eyes at his answer for it was not enough evidence to prove his point. 

“I didn’t see anything.” She argued back. Vegetea just snorted at hearing her answer, knowing full well, she would say that. 

“You are not sayian. So you wouldn’t see it.” He replied back arrogantly before walking over to her. 

“Even if that was true, she had drowned today, so I am not surprised his protective instincts kicked in since we put him in charge of watching her.” She countered back logically. 

“True, but you didn’t just see them in bed asleep, together, Trunks and Serena holding each other intimately just now.” he replied back smugly with a smirk on his lips knowing he just won the argument. Bulam’s eyes went wide at hearing this. 

“They have been spending a lot of time together lately.” she said out loud more to herself. “Are you sure?” Bulma asked in shocked at hearing this. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife at such a comment and stopped him from coming up with a smart ass comment. “Stupid question, I know.” She mumbled as she thought about the issue. Finally unsure of what to do, she looked to her husband, with a worried look on her features. 

“What do we do, Vegeta? I may not find a cure in time, and if I don’t she will die.” The concern evident in her voice. Vegeta sighed heavily as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to his mate knowing there was nothing they could do. 

“Nothing.” He stated simply his eyes softening as he looked at her. 

“But Vegeta, Trunks, has lost so much already. To lose Serena...” she couldn’t even finish it. Vegeta took Bulma’s hand in his 

“There is noting we can do, but be there for him, if that day comes.” Vegeta finally said softly looking at Bulma with sadness in his ebony eyes. Bulma just nodded her head in agreement, before kissing his hand. 

The next morning Trunks woke up to golden blonde strands in his face as he laid on his side. He looked down to find Serena on her side curled up against his body her face against his chest. Trunks tighten his hold of the women in his arms enjoying the warmth and rightness it felt holding her. As he laid there, he lightly glided his fingers tips up and down her arms. 

‘Why is it everyone I get close too, something happens to them.’ he thought bitterly to himself as he thought back at all the people in his life he had lost over the years. Before he could think any more on the matter he felt movement. Trunks looked down to see sleepy sapphire eyes looking back up at him, through her eyelashes. As the two starred at one other for a few minutes the moment was broken by a low rumble came out of now where. A second rumble came seconds later from the same spot. 

“Guess we are hungry.” Serena whispered with a smile on her lips. Trunks just smirked down at her, before rolling them both over so he was laying on top of the young princess. The feeling was so strong for Trunks to kiss her, that he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. 

“Morning sleepy head.” he said his breath whispering past her cheek. Serena could feel the warmth on top of her as he pressed his chest against hers. The urge for her to pull him the rest of the way down to her lips was just as strong for her. 

“How do you feel?” He asked her. Serena licked her lips for a moment as she tried to keep her feelings in check. 

“I feel fine.” she said quietly back to him as sapphire eyes clashed with blue eyes. As the two just laid there starring at one another the, feelings were getting stronger, and harder to avoid for both. Serena knew she did not do something soon, she knew she would cave in to them. Serena finally pushed Trunks back with hand as she sat up in bed. Trunks was not sure what she was thinking as she then got off the bed. He wondered if he some how upset the young blonde. “I am going to use the bathroom and get dress. I will meet you down stairs in a few minutes.” she said over her shoulder before going into the bathroom and shutting the bathroom door. Trunks just stared at the door where the young princess had just gone through not sure what had just happened between them. He ran his hand through his lavender locks out of frustration because didn’t want to leave her alone just yet, but if he did upset her somehow, he did not want to stress her out further by not doing what she asked. Sighing heavily he finally decided to do what she asked of him and left the room to go get dressed for the day. 

Five minutes later Trunks walked down stairs dressed for the day. Just as he came down the last step the door bell rang. Walking over to the door the young lavender hair man open the door to reveal Goku, Gohan, and Amy on the other side. 

“Hey Goku.” He greeted the older sayian before him. “Gohan, Amy, what are you guys doing here?” he asked as he let them in his house. 

“Oh, I just thought I drop by to see about sparring with Vegeta. I figured you and Gohan could join us.” Goku explained happily with the Son trade mark smile on his face. 

“Yeah, you should join us. We can attempt to kick dad and Vegeta’s ass.” Gohan said with a cocky smirk on his face. Trunks eyes lit up in interest of sparring with his friend and father, which could help him get his feelings toward a certain blonde half sayian under control. 

“I’d love to join you, but Serena can’t be alone until Mom gives the ok.” Trunks replied honestly to him. 

“Why? What happened?” Goku asked the Son trade smile disappearing quickly to be replaced with worry for his only daughter. Trunks was quiet for a moment and looked to Gohan and Amy for help. Goku noticed Trunks eyes shifting from him to his son and daughter in law next to him. 

“What happened? He asked the three seriously no longer caring to spar at the moment. Gohan sighed heavily knowing his father would not let up unti he knew the answer. 

“We went to the beach yesterday and Serena had an attack while in the water.” he answered his father honestly. 

“She is OK, though?” he questioned his son the worry never wavering. 

“Yes, she is thanks to Trunks.” He started, before taking a breath to tell his dad what exactly happen bracing for whatever reaction from his father. “Dad, she drowned at the beach and Trunks had to revived her.” Gohan said seriously to him. The shock expression came quickly at his son’s words to be replaced by fear and concern for his daughter. Goku felt for his daugther’s ki to ensure what Gohan said was true. He found her in her room still. Goku completely focus on his daughter as he started to make his way towards Serena’s room leaving Gohan and the others behind. As Goku was about to get to the stairs, Bulma rushed up to him to stop him from going any further. 

“No, Goku, don’t.” Bulma ordered him with her hand up to stop the full blooded saying from making his way to his daughter. Goku looked down at his long time friend glaring at her for stopping him from checking on his daughter. 

“Why not, Bulma. It is bad enough you didn’t call us about this.” He snarled angrily at her. Bulma knew Goku would be upset, but was surprised by his accusation, causing the aqua hair woman to get angry. 

“Excuse me? First off I found out about it after it happened and secondly your daughter was ashamed enough about what happened that I thought it was best to not say anything.” She snapped back at him barely holding her temper in check. At hearing Bulma’s response Goku took a step back to hear what she had to say. 

“Why would she be ashamed?” he asked her. Bulma sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at the fact at how clueless Goku could be at times. 

“Goku, she is a sayian just like you. The fact the waves took her under and she couldn’t get out makes her feel shamed to be a sayian because in the sayian culture that would have never happened. After all, that would be viewed as weak.” Bulma explained to him. 

“But I don’t see it that way.” Goku said looking confused. 

“Yeah, dad is right. We don’t think that about her at all.” Gohan added as well just as surprised to hear this. 

“I understand.” She started sounding exasperated over the situation, but continued. “But that is how she views it and feels ashamed for it.” Bulma finished saying. Goku nodded his head in understanding. 

“I think it would be best if you didn’t say anything to her. By going up there right now, she will think I told you about it.” Bulma added as an after that. 

“You are right, Bulma.” causing Bulma to smile at him. “I am sorry for snapping at you. Thank you for watching over her. Trunks, thank you for being there yesterday. I am deeply in debt to you for what you did.” He said looking at the half sayian with nothing but gratitude for what the man did to save his daughter’s life. Trunks just nodded his head knowing nothing needed to be said. 

“Now, Vegeta is in the the gravity room.” She told him with a smirk on her lips knowing why the full sayian was at her house to begin with. 

“You guys go and have some fun. I wanted to spend time wit her.” Amy said speaking up for the first time since they arrived. “After all we don’t want Vegeta to think Trunks is getting soft and weak.” She said with a smirk towards the half sayian that was next to her mate.

“No way in hell that is ever going to happen.” Trunks answered back arrogantly with a smirk on his face making him looking so much like his father at that moment. 

Meanwhile back upstairs Serena came out of the bathroom after using it and sensing Trunks ki leave her room to go down the hall way. She took a deep breath as she tried to get her emotions under control. She went over to her dresser to pull out a shirt to wear for the day. As she was looking in her dresser, she couldn’t help, but stop to think about how close Trunks was to her this morning. How she could feel his breath against her skin, his body pressed up against hers, with the warmth seeping through from his body. 

‘God I want to tell him so badly how I feel and feel his hands just roam all over my body.’ she thought her cheeks blushing as she kept thinking about him. Serena couldn’t help, but wonder what it would be like for him to kiss her. 

“Pull yourself together girl.” Serena mumbled to herself as she slammed the dresser draw shut in frustration that she couldn’t concentrate on anyone, but him at the moment. She flopped onto her bed to lay down in attempt to have some time alone. She knew had she stayed much longer she would have kissed him and told him she loved him, regardless of her current situation. The young princess turned her head at hearing her name being called all of sudden. She turned her head surprised to see Amy at her bedroom door with a raised eye brow and knowing smile on her face. 

“Ames, when did you get here?” Serena asked sitting up enough on her arms to look at her blue hair friend before her. Amy came in the room, before shutting the door then made her way over to the bed to join her blonde leader. 

“I knocked a few times, but you never responded. So I opened the door to make sure you were fine.” She explained to her friend simply. 

“Oh, Sorry Ames, I was thinking.” Serena said with a light blush on her cheeks at being caught day dreaming about a certain lavender male that was downstairs. 

“Well, from the way you were gazing it must had been pretty steamy.” Amy supplied with a knowing smirk on lips as to who Serena was thinking of. Serena’s blush only got a deeper shade of red, which Amy noticed, causing her to giggle. 

“So who had you preoccupied?” Amy questioned curiously. 

“Oh, no one. So what brought you by?” Serena asked in attempt to avoid the subject all together. Amy realized what her friend was trying to do.

“Goku wanted to spar with Vegeta and Gohan, but thought it would be more fun if Trunks could join them and since I was caught up on homework, I figured I keep you company with all the males around here, but I am getting the feeling you rather stay behind seeing how you are already thinking about him.” Amy finished simply a glint in her blues. Serena only frowned at her comments, looking down with guilt in her sapphire eyes. Amy was not expecting that reaction out of her leader, which concerned her. 

“Sere, what’s wrong?” Amy asked quietly. Serena looked at her friend her eyes holding sadness and guilt in them. 

“Do you remember our conversation yesterday about me liking Trunks.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I love him. He was the last thing I thought of and how much I loved him before everything went black.” She confessed to her friend honestly. “ I have never felt this way when Darien and I were together.” She continued admitting to her. 

“Then tell him Serena. He is your mate.” Amy encouraged happy to hear her friend had found love at last. 

“I can’t. Not when I am dying. I can’t put him through that after everything he has been through in his life.” She explained sadly to Amy. Amy sighed understanding Serena’s reasoning. This was Serena after all, her big heart always thinking about everyone else, and their feelings, forsaking herself constantly. 

“I get it, but remember we still have time, maybe Bulma will get to the bottom of this and then you two can be together.” Amy reassured her friend as she tried to be hopeful for her. 

“Maybe..” Serena mumbled to herself. 

Goku and Gohan were in a clearing a few miles away from Capsule Corp sparring while Vegeta and Trunks were not far from them as well sparring. Vegeta and Trunks were in the air exchanging blows with one another. Vegeta thew a punch at his son’s face, which his son should have seen easily seen coming to block, but instead hit his son’s right cheek. Trunks shook it off quickly ignoring the pain. Trunks kicked his father in the stomach which, he blocked countering it with a punch to the stomach, which he landed. Trunks doubled a bit, earning a upper cut punch to his face. Trunks righted in himself in the air to go punch his father again in the face, which Vegeta counter once more, followed by kick to the face which was again blocked, only for Vegeta to land a punch in on Trunks. Vegeta pulled back a bit stopping the assault on his son wondering why the half sayian was so distracted. 

“What the hell is the matter with you boy. You are distracted.” He growled out in frustration at not enjoying the spar. 

“Nothing. I just didn’t sleep well.” He lied while glaring at his father for stopping their match. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the fact that his son thought that he had no clue as to what was going on. 

“Bullshit. I know very well it has to do with Serena.” He stated evenly with a smirk on his face. Trunks eyes widen in surprised that his father would know. Trunks looked over to Goku and Gohan to see the father and son engrossed in their fight to notice anything. Trunks sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his lavender hair out of frustration with his feelings for Serena. 

“Yes, you are right. I love her, and want to be with her, but I know I can’t tell her.” he confessed to his father. 

“And why not?” 

“Because she already feels guilty about how everyone else is feeling. If I added into the mix, she knows my past and would only feel more guilty for putting me through all of this. The last thing she needs is more stress because of me.” He explained simply to his father. Vegeta nodded is head in understanding. He knew his son was right about her. 

“I can’t imagine what you are going through. If it was your mother, there is no way in hell I would be handling it as well as you have been.” The sayian prince admitted quietly. Trunks was shocked to hear praise pass his father’s lips to him, but knew better than to say anything. “Not one word, or I’ll beat the living shit out of you boy.” Vegeta snarled with a glare to is son for showing his soft side. Trunks just nodded his head in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Goten's birthday and everyone is heading over to the Son's house to celebrate the happy day. will everyone go smoothly for the day or will Serena have an attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to update my other fic on here, so I thought I would update this one too. My classes officially start tomorrow, so I don't know when I will get an the chance to update next. So please review and comment. Reviews make me want to update and write!!

Chapter 8

Serena woke up feeling good and excited to see everyone today at her parent's house. Knowing she had limited time before she had to be at her their house, she got up to head to the bathroom to grab shower, to get ready for the day. Once showered she used her ki to dry herself off, before getting dressed in her room. She then went to the mirror to brush her hair, to put in a braid. Just as she was finished tying the hair tye to the bottom of her braid, she suddenly felt dizzy and a strong wave of pain surge through her body. The strongest she felt yet since she learned of her condition.

Meanwhile, Trunks was in his room getting around as well for the day. He checked in on Serena's ki every now and then to ensure she was alright out of habit when she was in different room from him. When he first got up earlier that morning, while she was still sleeping he noticed it seem strong and steady, but now was a completely different story. He noticed it was fluctuating up and down a lot, which was a clear sign she was about to have another attack. He raced out of the room using his sayian speed to get to her. He opened the door to Serena's room, to see her grab the baseboard to her bed to try to stay standing, as a second strong wave hit her, but the pain was just to much, causing her to scream as her legs gave out unable to support her. Seeing her start to fall, Trunks rushed in, wrapping his arms around her waist before she hit the floor, holding her body to his, as he made his way over to the bed to lay her down on. Serena looked up to see Trunks blue eyes looking back at her with worry in them.

"It's ok, Sere, I got you." He said soothingly doing is best as always to comfort her. He then started to pull away to go get his mother, but Serena's hand grabbed a hold of his tank top in a silent plea to keep him from going anywhere since she was in to much pain to speak. Trunks understood what she was asking, without words, pulling her small body to him, kissing the top of her head as she laid there doing his best to comfort and reassure her, he wasn't going anywhere. He knew it was a bad one for she never screamed before, nor had they lasted this long before. Eventually the episode passed, and the two half sayians just laid on the bed savoring the moment being with one another in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you." the young blonde said with gratitude in her tone as she looked up at him breaking the silence. He just nodded his head in response.

"How do you feel." he asked her, the worry still visible.

"Better now that it is over with." She responded honestly to him.

"Well, I should go get mom so she can check on you." Serena wrapped her arms around him stopping him from leaving her side again.

"No, please don't tell her Trunks," She said in a panic tone, her sapphire eyes pleading with him not to say anything to Bulma. "She will make me stay home and miss Goten's birthday party. I don't want to miss out on that."

"I know you don't, Sere, but this was the worst attack yet. She needs to check you." he pushed back knowing he was right on the matter. He knew if they were getting worse, that it met the disease was progressing further, and her time with them was growing shorter each passing day with still no cure in site.

"We can tell her after the party." She suggested, hoping he would let her go to Goten's party. Trunks sighed heavily not wanting to upset her and give her what she wanted.

"Fine, I won't say a word until after the party." he conceded to her wishes. Serena gave him hug, thrilled that he wouldn't say anything to Bulma.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed happily kissing him on the cheek, before she jumped off the bed to go get Goten's gift to wrap. Trunks was stunned at the kiss enjoying the tingling sensation that he was still feeling after her lips left his cheek. The young lavender hair man wondered what a kiss on the lips from her would feel like if one on the cheek felt this good. 'God I love to kiss those lips.' he thought to himself. Serena's movement brought him back from his thoughts when he happened to notice her grabbing some wrapping items. As he watched her carefully he happen to notice on her dresser next to where she is wrapping Goten's gift, a small bottle on there. He focused on the bottle reading the label to see what they were.

"Did you take your pill for the pain?" he asked her, realizing she hadn't touch them since the attack that morning. Serena stopped wrapping Goten's gift suddenly at hearing Trunks' question.

"No, I didn't." she said mumbled not turning around.

"Why?" he demanded from her, angry to hear her answer, but refusing to say more until he an got explanation.

"They haven't been helping anymore. They stopped working a month ago." she responded back waiting to hear him be mad at her for not telling him or Bulma about this. Trunks got up from his spot on the bed, making his way over to her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms to hold, which she came willingly. Serena was surprised about the action of him holding her, but she was grateful for the unconditional support from him. She just stood there enjoying the feel of Trunks holding her. Feeling the warmth from his body as well as the safety of his arms holding her. It felt so right for the two of them to be together, that neither of them could deny it from themselves. As he held her, he kissed the top of her head again before laying his head on top of hers. He knew why she hadn't said anything to him about the pills. Her reasons were always the same. Protecting him from reminding him of her end was coming and it was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her.

* Son's House*

Trunks landed in the Son's front yard holding Serena princess style. Once he was on the ground he gently put the young blonde down on her feet carefully. As she pulled away from his body, she already missed the warmth and comfort. They then made there way over to the door to enter. Serena opened the door to find the house decorated in birthday decorations with the house full of guests.

"Hey you two made it finally." Bulma greeted them happily after Trunks shut the door. He grabbed the gift to take over to be placed with all the others. Bulma frowned as concern enter in her eyes as she looked Serena over. "Are you OK, Serena?" she asked the young blonde before her.

"Yes, I am fine." Serena replied to her with a smile hoping she would not have to say anything about her attack that happened earlier that day. Bulma looked at her skeptically not believing her, but had no proof other wise. Her gut told her that something was not right.

"All right, but you need take it easy today." She stated in a demanding tone leaving no room for argument. Serena just smirk, nodding her head, while giving her a salute.

"Yes, ma'am." Bulma just rolled her eyes at her before walking off to go help Chi-Chi finish getting things ready for the party. Serena made her way over to Piccolo greeting her father's friend happy to see him. Trunks made his way over to Gohan and Amy who were talking to Krillen and Tien. Trunks greeted them happy asking how they were doing and catching up with them. As everyone was chatting nonchalantly in the room, Chi-Chi came in the room ordering all of them to be quiet because Goku and Vegeta were back with the boys. Everyone stood silent waiting for the front door to open. It only took a minute or so with everyone being quiet before it opened with Goten standing at the door. As everyone saw the youngster in the entrance of the doorway, they yelled happy birthday to him, which Goten eyes grew wide with a huge grin on his face.

"Is this all for me?" he asked innocently looking around the room with the Son trade mark smile on his face, and his hand going behind his back, making him look so much like his father at that very moment. Everyone laughed at hearing his question.

"Of course it is Goten. It is your birthday." Serena stated happily to her younger brother with a smile.

"Awesome!" he yelled excitedly jumping up at the same time. Chi-Chi smiled proudly at her youngest son.

"Everyone please gather around in the living room. We will start the party with opening gifts first. Goten you sit on the floor in front of the couch." Chi-Chi ordered pleasantly. Knowing how Chi-Chi could be, everyone swiftly moved into the living room so as not to get yelled by her. Serena made her way over to the couch to get a better view of watching Goten open his gifts. When she got to it, Krillen, 18 and Amy were sitting on the couch. 18 saw the young blonde standing next to Krillen and noticed her complexion seem paler than usual. 18 jabbed her husband in the ribs to gain his attention.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked her as he wondered what he done now.

"Get up and let Serena sit here with us." she ordered him coldly. Krillen nodded his head not sure why, but knew better than to question his wife.

"Here you go Serena." Krillen said to her. Serena had seen the exchange between the two, appreciating their kindness to her.

"Krillen, you don't have to move." the princess insisted, feeling guilty that he was giving up his seat on her behalf.

"It's nothing. Go ahead and sit." he said with a bashful smile on his face.

"Thanks Krillen, but I am fine." she assured him, trying to give her father's best friend his seat back. Trunks fell into the couch next to 18 knowing that Serena would keep fighting to give Krillen his spot back. While ignoring the looks he was getting from Amy and 18, he then grabbed the young princess before him, pulling her onto his lap to sit on. She turn to glare at him at the lavender hair sayian holding her. She knew exactly what he was trying to pull.

"Well, it's a shame to give up a perfectly good seat." he said innocently to her with his best smile on his lips. Amy giggled at hearing him, while 18 smirked at how smooth he being to get Serena to do what they wanted. Serena just rolled her eyes while shaking her head. The young blonde looked over to her friend, Amy, who gave Serena a wink back at her. Serena just gave her a look of nothing is going on here. Amy just smirked knowing exactly what her leader was thinking, but said noting. Although lurian princess did not like what Krillen did, nor the fact that Amy was encouraging things between her and Trunks, she was not about to ruin a perfectly good chance to be in Trunks' arms. Just then Chi-Chi came over with a few gifts for him to open.

"Here you go honey. Start with these sweet heart." She said to him in a motherly tone. Goten started diving into the gifts right away, with Chibi, not to far from him helping him get the next gift to open once he finished with the one he was working on. This went on for over an hour. Serena was happy to to be watching her brother open his gifts, while saying his thanks to each person that brought him a gift. She loved watching his reaction each time.

After the gifts were all open everyone went outside to enjoy the fresh air, while waiting for the food to be done cooking. Goten and Chibi were off on one side of the yard playing catch with Serena. Goku, Picoolo and Gohan were sparring lightly for fun. Trunks, Yamcha, Tien and Krillen were talking not to far off from the house while watching the three spar. Bulma and Chi-Chi were getting the buffet table set ready for food, while Vegeta was cooking on the grill. 18 and Amy were chatting away. Bulma was walking over to Vegeta with an empty plate for him to put the cooked food on. As she been walking around, she had noticed Trunks was watching Serena, with a look that showed of concern on his face. It seemed he would be glancing her way casually every few minutes. She noticed his blue eyes would soften only when look at her. Bulma knew that look, it was the same look that Vegeta and only Vegeta would give to her, when they were alone. She sighed heavily remembering her conversation with her husband the other night.

"This is not good." she mumbled starring at her son.

"What is not good?" Chi-chi asked uneasy wondering what they were missing as she came up to the couple by the grill.

"What?" Bulma asked not having heard her friend's question.

"I just heard you say this is not good. What is it? Do we not have enough food?" she asked worriedly looking at her friend with panic in her eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes at how Chi-Chi was being.

"She is not talking about the food woman. She is talking about Trunks." he grunted out, rolling his eyes at how much of an idiot he thought she was being.

"Oh, what is going on?" she questioned her friend. Bulma sighed heavily looking at her husband sadly.

"This are one of the time I wish you weren't right." She mumbled to him. Vegeta understood exactly what she met. He could feel her worry and fear for their son from the future rolling through the bond. Vegeta laid a hand on Bulma's shoulder for comfort.

'Me too.' he said quietly through the bond. Chi-Chi noticed Vegeta comforting his wife, so it must be serious if Vegeta wasn't being his usual ass of a self.

"What is going on, guys?" She asked seriously concerned now.

"Trunks is falling in love with Serena." she explained to friend. Chi-Chi was surprised to hear such news. This was not something she expected to hear at all.

"How do you know?" Chi-Chi asked them. Bulma looked at Vegeta wondering how much they should really tell her. They didn't want to upset her with knowing the fact that Serena was most likely falling for Trunks too.

'How much do we tell her? I don't want to upset her.' She said to him through the bond.

'Let me handle the question.' he answered back confidently.

"I was sparring with Trunks the other day, and he was very distracted. I landed some punches in when he should have easily blocked them, regardless if I brought her up during conversation." he said as he told a half truth to the two of them.

"Oh." She said simply as she looked over to see Trunks looking towards Serena discretely.

"And he has been watching her closely since he got here too." Bulma added sighing heavily at the issue before them. She hoped she could find a cure in time for both of there sake.

"Is there anything we can?" Chi-Chi asked them now worried for the half sayian as well.

"I asked that exact same question to Vegeta one night. No, there isn't." Bulma said sadly. "He has been through so much Chi-Chi. I just want to give him one good thing in his life." She finished saying to her friend. Chi-Chi nodded her head in understanding. While the women had been talking, Vegeta finished putting the cooked meat on a plate for her to take over to the buffet.

"There is no point in getting upset about it on Goten's birthday. Now, go finish setting up the food so we can eat." He ordered her with a smirk on his lips, as he pushed the plate of food into her line of view. Bulma smiled at him. Most people thought Vegeta never knew how to comfort and love someone, but he had easily proven those people wrong numerous times just by the way he treated her. She could feel the love and support through the bond.

"You are right. Thank you Vegeta."

"I know I am woman. Now go." he replied back smugly with that sexy smirk still on her lips. Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes, while Bulma just kissed him on the cheek before walking away with the food. As Bulma was putting the food on the table that Vegeta gave her, Chi-Chi was gaining all the guests attention.

"Attention everyone!" She yelled for all to hear. Everyone stopped talking to listen to her. "The food is done so please enjoy it!" she finished as she pointed towards the table of food. At the mention of food, Goku stopped his sparing session with his son and friend yelling in the air, excited for the food. Everyone just laughed at how Goku was being as they made their way to the buffet table forming a line. It only took minute for a line to form, with those closest first, like Amy, 18, Goten, and Chibi. Followed by Goku, Serena, Krillen and Yamcha. While others stood in line behind behind the father daughter duo. Trunks near the end of the line to keep an eye on the blonde beauty as well as give her time with her family. He noticed Serena and her father chatting happily both laughing at times. As the lavender hair half sayian stood in line waiting for his turn to get food, he kept watch of the blonde beauty when he suddenly felt her ki fluctuate again, just as it had this morning. He noticed her facial features morphed into pain. He knew what exactly was about to happened next and that the best person to grab her was the one next to her.

"Goku, catch Serena!" Trunks yelled to him. Goku turned to his right just in time to see his daughter's plate fall out of her, as her face changed to pain, and her legs start to collapse on her. Goku dropped his own plate, catching her, just in time, cradling her body to his, while he sat on the ground holding her. The scream that erupted from her lips hurt Goku's ears causing him to wince, but he refused to let go her, knowing she needed him the most at that moment. Bulma, Amy and Trunks rush to them in hopes to help the blonde in any way they could. The others just stood back watching, hopelessly, unsure how to help. Gohan stood by his mother, and brother to comfort them in any way possible.

"Serena on a scale of one to ten what is the amount of pain you are feeling now?" Bulma asked her, trying to figure out as quickly as possible what was going on. The pain was so much that she couldn't seem to speak, but finally it cut just barely enough to answer them.

"a nine..." she said through clenched teeth.

"Serena did you take your pill?" Amy asked logically, doing her best to keep her emotions even while seeing her close friend in distress.

"No, she hasn't." Trunks answered for her. Trunks felt useless as he stood by watching the woman he loved lay in Goku's arms writhing in pain. He wanted to take the pain for her, so she did not feel any of it.

"Why not and how do you know?" Bulma demanded, glaring at her son for knowing this information and withholding it from her.

"They are not working for her anymore. She told me earlier this morning after she had an attacked." he quickly explained to them.

"That explains a few things." Amy said thoughtfully while assessing her friend's condition.

"Goku can you tellaport us back to the infirmary at my place?" Bulma questioned him seriously. Goku saw the worry in his friend's eyes, but knew she was staying calm for Serena's benefit, and that he had to do the same. If Bulma wasn't freaking out, then it wasn't horrible, yet.

"Yes." was his only reply, his ebony eyes holding worry in them.

"Let's go." Bulma ordered to him. Goku put his fingers on his forehead, while Bulma put her hand on Serena, Trunks put his hand on Goku, and Amy put her hand on Goku to go with him. The small group suddenly appeared in the infirmary.

"Goku, please place Serena on the bed." she instructed him, while Bulma went to to the counter to get some things. Amy followed Goku over, hooking up a few things to Serena once she was put on the bed. Trunks stood in the room, starring hopelessly at Serena, wishing there was something he could do for her. Just then, the young blonde screamed again, withering in pain at the same time on the bed. As she did, Goku, held her on the bed to ensure she did not fall off, while rubbing his thumb on her cheek in attempt to sooth her. Bulma turned around to head over to Serena, when she saw her best friend, struggling, to deal with seeing his only daughter in pain, and not able to do anything. She looked over to Trunks and could see the same look in his eyes. The two men before her, loved the blonde so much, wishing to do anything for her, yet with all their strength could do nothing, but stand there and watch her.

"Goku, Trunks, could you please wait in the living room." Bulma stated evenly as she made her way over to her charge to help her. Goku nodded his head, reluctant to leave her side, but knowing he would just be in the way, decided best do what Bulma asked.

Thirty minutes later Bulma and Amy emerged from the infirmary room to the living room to find Goku, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Vegeta waiting for them. Bulma seeing her eldest son remembered why she was angry with him. The mother walked over to him who was standing near his father, smacking him behind the hit, while glaring at her son, when he turned around.

"Ouch." Trunks yelled looking at his mother.

"Bulma!" Goku and Gohan said shocked at her action, wondering why she was so angry at the moment.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she started to yell at him angrily. "She had an attack earlier and you did not tell me nor the fact that she stopped taking her pill!"

"What?" Chi-Chi said surprised to hear this.

"I'm sorry, but she asked me to wait till after the party to tell you. She didn't want to miss Goten's party." Trunks explained to her sincerely. The concern still in his eyes for Serena.

"What about the pills?" she asked angrily, while she glowered at him.

"I just learned about that today." he said. Bulma just kept glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "I swear mom. You know everything I do." He told her honestly.

"Well, she should have been here resting." Bulma stated angrily to him.

"I know. I was just trying to make her happy while she is here." Trunks said solemnly. Looking down in guilt for not telling his mother sooner. If anything had happened to her, because of his neglect he would never forgive himself.

"I don't care if she wanted to walk the moon. You should have told her no."

"Enough Bulma!" Vegeta barked out to his wife. She turned her attention to her husband now staring at him. Vegeta stood unfazed by the way she was looking at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Trunks made the right decision." he replied back with his arms folded over his chest as he stared back at her with a frown. Trunks looked at his father surprised to hear Vegeta come to his aid and defend him.

"What!"she shrieked at him.

"Vegeta, Bulma is right about this." Gohan stated to say to the older sayian.

"No she isn't." he shot back flatly before continuing. "You all are forgetting she has one year with us. One. Which means this is the last birthday to spend with Goten, and that is it. She did her damn-est to be there for him and not make it about her, so she kept this quiet. You all would rather see her locked in a room miserable to get a few extra days with her then have her enjoy her last bit of life, happy with her family."

"But Vegeta she had an attack earlier in the morning..." Gohan started to reason with the older sayian, but was cut off by him.

"It is not like she went shopping. She was with us all, relaxing and talking to people with us all to watch her. What more could you asked for. If something happened you were there. So stop yelling at the boy because he made the right fucking decision. I'd rather her be happy with us then in bed hating her life. Besides, you all forget, she hid this for two months for this exact reason from us!" he disputed back simply, a twinkle in his ebony eyes, because he knew he was right, and no one could argue his logic. He could see and feel Bulma's anger disappear through the bond at his words realizing she could not come up with a logical reason to counter him.

"Vegeta is right," Goku stated seriously surprising everyone. "Her time is limited and if she or Trunks had told us she would have missed Goten's birthday. We need to keep that in mind." he finished saying.

"It is selfish of us to do that to her." Chi-Chi added sadly agreeing with her husband.

"How is she, Bulma?" Gohan asked having decided it was time to change the subject.

"I had to give her a strong sedative and pain killers. She is now sleeping peacefully and stable." she informed them.

"But the disease is progressing still so these attacks will occur more often just like this one did." Amy added too.

"At least you were able to stop the pain." Chi-Chi said.

"There isn't much more to tell at the moment. If anything changes I will let you know." Bulma informed him.

"Well, I should go back home to clean up everything. Please call us if anything changes, Bulma." Chi-Chi asked her.

"Will do." she replied back simply.

The next morning Bulma woke up early. She turned to her side to see Vegeta still asleep next to her. She grabbed her cell phone to look at the clock to see it was two in the morning and no alerts coming from her charge. Knowing she would be unable to go back to sleep, she got up, grabbing her robe to put on herself, before she went to check on Serena. Bulma was at the door to the infirmary door within the few minutes. She opened the door to find the young blonde still asleep, but what she saw next made her frown. There in the chair next to Serena's bed was Trunks asleep holding her hand.

'He stayed all night.' she thought to herself. Bulma walked over to check Serena's vitals to make sure everything was alright. Once done she looked to her eldest son wondering if she should wake him up. 'If he is anything like this father he will never leave her side.' she thought. Bulma decided to get a blanket out for him. She walked over to a closet, grabbing a big gray blanket she had stored in there. She walked back over to Trunks draping it over his body to keep him warm. She decided it was best to leave the room to let the two sleep in peace.

A few hours later Trunks woke up feeling something on his entire body. He opened his eyes to see a blanket had been put on him sometime after he fell asleep. He looked over to see Serena still asleep.

"Glad to see your awake." came the familiar voice. Trunks turned his head to the foot of the bed to see his mother standing there writing something down.

"How is she?" Trunks asked worried at the fact that his mother was writing something and he may have missed something because he fell asleep. Bulma noticed the worry in his son's features for the blonde.

"Her vitals are good. She is just sleeping, which is what she needs right now." She informed him simply. Trunks nodded his head as he just starred at her. Trunks hate the fact Serena laid in bed suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. He did not like this helpless feeling as he sat by watching her, but he be damned to leave her side when she needed him, even if he could only give her comfort he would do that for her. Bulma could see the fear was still evident in her son's eyes although he did his best to hide it from his face. "She'll be fine. She will wake up later today. In the mean time why don't you grab something to eat. And don't tell me, no, because if you are going to take care of her, you need to take care of yourself first, other wise you are no help to her." She finished saying know full well, her son would argue with her on the matter, just like his father. Trunks sighed knowing his mother was right.

"You are right." he said simply. Bulma just smiled at her son, happy that he was not going to fight her on the matter.

Trunks and Bulma emerged from the infirmary a few minutes later, standing at the dinning room table pouring himself a cup of coffee while his father sat at the end of the table eat breakfast. Once the half sayian had his coffee, he proceed to make himself a plate of food to eat as well.

"How is the brat?" Vegeta grumbled out in between bites of food while looking at his wife. She proceed to tell her husband the same thing she had told Trunks just a few minutes earlier. Vegeta grunted his understanding as he kept eating. While listening to his wife speak, Vegeta had looked over to his future son. He noticed the disheveled hair and the clothes he was wearing were still on from the day before.

'He spent the night in the infimary." he stated in the matter fact tone through the bond to his wife.

'Yes, he did. I told him he had to come eat. If he is anything like you, he is a stubborn ass when comes making sure he takes care of himself.' she replied back.

'You should talk. If I recall, you can be just as much as a stubborn ass about the same thing.' he shot back at her. Knowing full well his wife will stay in her lab when inventing something forgetting to eat or sleep at times.

'Ok, you have me on that one.' she shot back rolling her eyes that her husband was good at arguing with her.

"Brat, when you are done eating, meet me in the gravity room." Vegeta barked out the ordered to his son. Although it was a order from his father he could tell it did not hold the normal hard edge like it usually did. Trunks just gave his father a questioning look as to why he wanted him there as he chewed on his food. Vegeta saw the look he son gave him. "Just do it." was his only reply before leaving the table. Trunks looked over to his mother who was just smiled at him.

"If anything changes I will let you know." She informed him. "Go train for a bit with your father. It will be good for you."

"Fine." he grunted out his reply, not in the mood to train, but he did not wish to piss off his father for any reason either after he defended him the day before.

Trunks spent the next few hours in the gravity room with Vegeta sparring heavily. Trunks felt some of the frustration was gone and the young sayian was grateful that his father knew he could use some time in there with him as a punching bag to get those feeling out. Trunks made his way to his room to grab a quick shower and a clean set of clothes on. Once done, the young half sayian made his way back to infirmary to see how Serena was doing. He came in to the infirmary to find her still asleep. He walked over to the monitor, which was by the window and chair he slept in, to see they had the same readings from earlier on. He looked out the window gazing into the backyard. He could see the sun shining brightly with no clouds in the sky.

'She should be out enjoying this beautiful day, not stuck in here.' he thought sadly to himself. Just then he heard movement. He looked down to see groggy sapphire eyes blinking up at him, confusion swirling in them.

"Hey sleepyhead. How do you feel?" he asked gently with a smile. He was thrilled to see her awake finally.

"Better, but still tired." she responded to him.

"Your awake!" Bulma chirped happily with a bright smile on her face as she came into the room to see Serena up. Bulma made her way over to her, to check her vitals to see how she was doing. "How do you feel?" she asked as she looked into Serena's eyes.

"Fine, just groggy still." She answered back honestly to her as rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Bulma just nodded her head in understanding as she had moved onto to check Serena's pulse.

"I'm not surprised. The medicine I gave you was to help you sleep, with a side effect of feeling like that when you wake. It should only last the day." Bulma informed her as she wrote down her notes in the chart. "What do you remember from yesterday?" Bulma asked her as she looked up from the chart.

"I remember feeling pain, a lot of it, and weak at the same time," she started as she thought back to the day before. "Dad holding me after that. Then everything is a blur." She finished saying looking at Bulma.

"You had another attack, which thanks to Trunks was able to get your father to catch you just in the nick of time. We brought you back here and I gave you some strong pain medicine and a sleep sedative so you would not feel any pain until the pain medicine kicked in." Bulma explained to her simply. "Now, you must be hungry and thirsty. I will go get you your lunch so just relax here." Bulma finished her chart,before putting it down, to leave the room to get her food. Serena turned to Trunks after Bulma was out of the room.

"Thank you." She said genuinely to him her eyes full of sincere.

"No problem." he stated back casually not surprised that she was thanking him again.

"No, Trunks I mean it. You were able to get my dad to catch me, plus you let me go to Goten's birthday party, which I am guessing you got yourself in a lot of trouble for hiding my attack earlier that day." She responded back to him seriously with a frown on her face. She felt guilty for getting him in to trouble and having him lie to his family on her behalf. Trunks sat on the edge of the bed taking her hands into his. His thumb ghosting the top of her hand while he held it.

"And I would do it again in a heart beat. All that matters to me is that you are happy." he told her seriously back. Serena nodded her head in understanding. Her heart jumped at hearing him say that. She feared if she said anything he would hear her true feelings for him in her voice. The two just starred at one another, sapphire clashing with blue eyes. Then all of a sudden the door leading into the infirmary opened, causing Serena and Trunks to pull their hands away from one another before anyone saw anything. The two turned to see Bulma return with a tray of food with Goku following right behind her.

"Glad to see your finally awake and hungry." Goku greeted her with the usual happy smile on his face.

"Thanks dad. I am hungry." She stated back to him.

"Well, eat this and if you want more I will get you more then." Bulma responded back as she put the tray down on Serena's lap for her. The young blonde began to dig into her sandwich right away. Trunks was happy to see her eating and not holding back as she took nice healthy size bites of food. It meant she was getting back to herself.

"So where are the boys at?" Serena asked in between bites.

"Amy and Gohan took them to the park for a little bit." Bulma replied simply as she was putting things away.

"And when they get back I am going to take them to get ice cream." Goku added as well as he stood at the foot of her bed.

"That sounds like fun. I'll go with you guys." Serena replied happily at the idea of joining her family for a nice outing.

"No." Both Bulma and Goku said at the same time startling the blonde before them. Bulma realized by Serena's wide eyes and small jump in the bed that she had not expected that kind of reaction from either of them.

"Sorry, Serena, we did not mean to startle you," Bulma started with apologizing to her. "I don't think you should go any where today. You just had two attacks yesterday, so you need your rest." Bulma finished saying in a comforting tone.

"She is right," Goku starting causing Serena to look in his direction. "There is no need to push yourself." Serena looked at Trunks who had a frown on his face hoping he would help her convince them she would be fine to go with her father.

"I agree with them." He replied back to her quietly. He hated the idea of Serena being mad at him for agreeing with Goku and his mother, but right now he felt her health was more important than her liking him at the moment.

"But I will be so bored." She said while pouting at the the idea having to stay in the infirmary for the day.

"I can fix that. When you are done eating, Goku will carry you back to your room, while Trunks goes to get a tv I purchased to put in your room. I also got some movies for you to be able to watch too." Bulma suggested understanding why Serena would not be wiling to stay in the infirmary any longer than she had too.

"Ok." she said a little better at the fact that she would be able to at least stay in her room while watching tv. It only took a few more minutes for Serena to finish her meal. Once her plate was empty, Bulma took it to get it cleaned up for the next meal. Trunks followed his mother so he could go get the tv for Serena to use. Goku walked over to this daughter, who he picked up effortlessly in his arms, princess style before turning around to head to her room.

"I hope Goten is not upset with me." Serena said to her father as they were moving.

"No, he was not not mad, just worried about you. You gave us all a scare yesterday." Goku said to her quietly looking down at her with concern evident in his ebony eyes.

"I know. I am sorry for making you guys worried sick about me." She told her father honestly.

"It's ok sweetie, you can't control this. Besides I understand why you hid the attack. To be honest if I had been in your shoes, I would have done the same thing." He confessed to her, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Really?" She was surprised to hear her father say that.

"Yes." Serena wrapped her arms around Goku's neck to pull herself up to kiss him on the cheek and give him a hug. The words met a lot to her even if he did not realize it.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." She said to him quietly as she was held by her father. Goku tighten his hold around his daughter, kissing the top of her head in affection. He loved her so much, and hated to see his only daughter going through any of this.

"I love you too. You will always be my little girl." He whispered back to her tenderly. The father daughter duo, just stood outside of her room in the hallway enjoying the moment, until a certain bossy voice broke it up.

"Enough with this crap in my hall way. It is enough to make me sick." Goku and Serena turned to see the sayian prince standing further up the hall way with his arms cross over his chest with the usual scowl on is face.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be out of the gravity room just yet?" Serena asked him sweetly with a smirk playing on her lips.

"It's none of your business brat, but if you must know I came to get your father for a rematch to kick his ass." he stated smugly. Goku smiled with a light in his ebony eyes at the idea of sparring, which did not go unnoticed by Serena.

"We can spar Vegeta, but it will have to wait until I get back from taking the boys for ice cream." Goku responded back with a smirk on his face at the prospect of sparring with his friend. The glint in Goku's eyes and smirk on his lips was not missed by Vegeta.

"Fine, when you are done, bring the brats with you. They have been slacking in their training." He grunted out in annoyance at waiting for them to return

"Sure, Vegeta."

"Now, move I need to get by." He ordered the full blooded Sayian before him, which Goku complied with easily by walking into Serena's room. Goku noticed as he walked over to Serena's bed to find Trunks setting up a flat screen tv on the wall as he laid her down on the bed gently.

"You need any help, Trunks?" Goku asked as he watched Trunks curiously.

"No, but mom informed me the boys are back waiting for you." Trunks stated not turning his head as he kept working.

"Oh, ok. If you need anything let me know." He stated back to them before heading out of the room. Goku was just about out of the room when Serena called out to him. He turned around looking at this daughter curiously.

"Since I can't go with you can you bring me some ice cream?" She asked him, her blue eyes holding the puppy dog look. Goku smiled knowing how much his daughter loved ice cream.

"Cookie Dough." He stated simply knowing her favorite kind of ice cream was. Serena returned the smirk on her lips.

"Of course." Goku nodded his head before turning to the half sayian who just finished setting up the tv for his daughter.

"Trunks, how about you?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip for me please." Trunks responded back.

"Ok, two ice creams coming up." Goku said happily before walking out of the room. Once out of the room, Trunks smiled at Serena with a remote in his hand.

"And now you have tv." He said before clicking on the television to show it worked with all the channels that were available in the living room. Serena smiled back at the half sayian that stood before her bed.

"Thanks, Trunks. I really appreciate you doing that for me." She told him. Her sapphire eyes holding nothing but gratitude for everything he has done for her in the last few days. Trunks just shrugged his shoulder.

"It was nothing." He said as he made his way over to her bed before jumping on it. The force of his jump causing Serena to pop up a little in her bed while she laughed at his playful mood.

"So...what should we watch?" He asked lazily as he stretched out on her bed while flipping through channels to find something on it.

One hour later Goku returned from his excursion with the boys. The three went up stairs to find Serena and Trunks sitting on her bed playing a board game on it.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing?" Serena and Trunks both looked at the door to find Goku, Chibi and Goten at the door. Goku was holding two cups of ice cream in each hand. Serena smiled brightly at seeing them.

"We're playing a game. Do you guys want to join us?" She asked him cheerfully.

"I want to play!" Goten said as he ran up to the bed while kicking his shoes off to join them. Chibi followed his friend just behind him.

"Me too. I am gong to kick all of your butts!" Chibi responded back confidently with a smug smile. Seeing the two boys enthusiasm to play made the blonde laugh and want them to join.

"Sure. Dad, are you going to join us?" She asked him curiously as Trunks and the boys set up a new game for them to join in on.

"Sure!" He said as he walked over to hand Serena and Trunks there cup of ice cream. Once his hands were free, the full blooded sayian pulled his shoes off his feet before climbing on the bed carefully so as not to knock any board pieces off it as he got on the bed.

"Ok, who is ready to get their asses kicked!" Goku stated excitedly with the Son grin on his face causing everyone else to smile and laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day since her latest attack and she must take it easy to recover, but Serena is not thrilled with this idea, but goes with it anyhow. Now, after a fun day in bed, the young princess wakes up to get food only to hear her mother crying. Pluto makes an unexpected visit to her as well. Then Serena ends up confiding to Amy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for forgetting to update this chapter. I updated on ff.net, but for some reason I did do it on here. Please forgive me!! Anyhow, I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I have to say things start to get real interesting now. So you must read and tell me what you think. :)

Serena woke up on her bed noticing a blanket covering her. She looked over to see Trunks asleep next while hearing the tv was still on too. She looked over to her night stand next to her to see the clock read 10 pm. 

‘Must have fallen asleep while watching the movie.’ she mused to herself as she sat on her bed thinking about the day’s events. She remembered her dad coming back with the boys from getting ice cream. They had come upstairs to give them the ice cream, when they saw the Trunks and her playing a board game. The three jump at the idea of playing so the they sat down on the bed to play together. The five of them were playing for a solid three hours straight when Chi-Chi came up stairs to tell everyone dinner was ready. The group was laughing and smiling when the mother of three found them all happily playing. The Sons and Briefs enjoyed a nice meal talking, eating and laughing together. After dinner Trunks carried Serena back upstairs to rest while Vegeta grabbed Goku and the boys to have their spar, that Goku had promised him earlier that day. Trunks and Serena had been watching tv before she fell asleep. As the young blonde had been thinking back on her memories, her stomach rumbled in protest, reminding her she was hungry again. She looked over to see Trunks asleep still, looking so at ease and peaceful at the moment. 

‘I’ll only be a few minutes. No point in waking him.’ she thought to herself as she did not have the heart to wake him up from his slumber. The princess got out of bed leaving the room as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Trunks. As she got to the bottom of stairs she could hear voices drifting into the living room from the dinning room. She recognized them as Bulma and Chi-Chi’s voices. As she made her way, the distance to the two women closer, while crossing the living room. It was obvious to tell from her mother’s tone of voice that she was upset about something. Hearing this caused Serena to slow her pace to a stop wondering why her mother was so upset at the moment. 

‘I still can’t believe this is happening to my baby girl.” Chi-Chi’s voice drifted through.

“I know Chi-Chi.” Bulma said in a consoling tone. 

“She is far to young to die.” 

“My company and I are doing everything we can to find a cure.” Bulma told her long time friend trying to sound positive and reassuring. 

“I know you are Bulma and I am grateful all that you have done, but...” Chi-Chi said trying to find the right words to express her feelings. 

“It isn’t easy still.” Bulam supplied simply. 

“No it isn’t. When I think about Serena dying I realize all the things she will miss out. Like going to college, meeting a man, falling in love, getting married, and having babies to watch grow.” She listed off to her as the sadness in her voice returned again. 

Serena stood there listening as the tears fought to come down her eyes, but the last part broke her resolve from keeping them at bay. Not wishing for her mother to find her in this state, the young princess turned on her feet, quietly running back to her room before anyone saw her crying. 

Trunks had woken up to find the bed empty and Serena no where in the room. Before he had the chance to get out of the bed to look for her the door to the room flew open. The young blonde came rushing in, shutting it just as quickly as she opened it, before collapsing onto the floor crying. Trunks was shock to see her so visibly upset all of a sudden. The young half sayian leaped out of bed to be on the floor next to her in seconds. 

“Serena what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked her worriedly. She shook her head no while she just kept crying. Trunks picked her up effortlessly to put on his lap. The young blonde laid her head against his collarbone while he hands held onto his shirt. As he held her comfortingly he wondered what could possibly have her so distressed.

“Sere, why are you crying?” He asked soothingly as he hand ran up and down her back gently. 

“I went down to get a snack to bring back up,” she started her sobbing somewhat controlled. “I heard mom talking to Bulma upset about something, so I stopped to listen.” Trunks realized where this was most likely headed as he listened to the princess in his arms explain why she was crying hysterically. 

“It was about you.” he replied calmly to her. 

“Yes.” She wailed as her crying started to get erratic again. Trunks held her closer to him in a comforting manner, wishing to find a way to stop the tears. “She was saying how I won’t go to college, fall in love, or have kids.” she babbled to him not realizing exactly what she was saying at the moment. 

“I know it is hard to see this, but you may still get to do those things. If any one can find a cure for you it is my mom. Then you can find your….mate.” he said struggling to say the last part regardless of his feelings towards her. Serena shook her head vigorously in his collarbone before she answered him.

“I already found him.” she babbled hysterically as her sobbing just continued. The young prince body stiffened at hearing her confession, still unaware she had just made to him. Trunks sat there his heart beating fast as he learned that the woman he was in love with, was also in love with someone. 

‘Who could it be. She has been with me and her family most of the time, other than her friends.’ he thought to himself. Just then his eyes widen at the very thought that came to his mind. ‘Me.’ Trunks heart started to race even faster at the idea that she loved him back, but was hiding it from him. He hoped he was right because he wasn’t sure if he could handle a rejection from the blonde in his arms. He knew it was possible he could be wrong. He knew he had to find out the truth no matter what the answer was, now that he heard her confession. Trunks gently used his thumb and pointer finger to push her chin up, so that watery sapphire eyes met soft warm blue eyes. 

“Sere, who do you love?” he asked her gently. Her eyes widen at hearing the question from Trunks lips. She realized during her crying she had slipped up and his blue eyes were pleading with her to answer the simple question. Her heart started racing at the idea of professing her love to the man that was holding her. The reason for her sobbing completely abandoned from her mind for now while she thought of a way out of this mess she created for herself. She wanted to tell him so badly, but she feared Trunks learning about her feelings towards him, what it would do to him if she did die and had those same feelings towards her. That fear still gripped her heart and instead the young blonde pulled her head out of his fingers, burying it back into his collarbone while her fingers gripped his shirt even tighter. 

“Trunks, I can’t.” she barley whispered out. Trunks scarcely heard her answer, but thanks to his sayian hearing he was able too. Her reaction to his question only made him think he was sure on the answer, but he needed to hear it from Serena’s own lips, other wise he surely go insane from never knowing the truth. He grabbed her chin gently again with the same two fingers, pushing it up until sapphire and blue met once more. 

“Who is it?” he quietly asked once more as he waited patiently for an answer to leave her lips. She could see the pleading look in them for her to respond. She wasn’t sure how this would go when he learned it was him, or that fact if she did die how it would affect him in the future, but she could not come up with any way to not reply to him. She tensed unknowingly as she answered his question ready for what ever reaction came from Trunks. 

“You.” she whispered her answer to him, never taking her eyes off of his. She watched as his eyes grew bigger at hearing her response. Trunks’ lips came crushing down onto hers instantly. The kiss was raw, hot, and needy coming from him, which she responded with just as much of the same back into it. Serena snaked her arms up around his neck, her fingers going into his hair as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to his body, while getting up at the same time. Serena easily wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way over to the bed. She could feel his arousal through his pants pressing up against her. As he held the young princess in his arms, he made way over to the bed laying her down on the mattress carefully. He broke away from the kiss to begin trailing kisses down her neck. 

“Trunks.” she moaned his name while enjoying his lips on her skin. Sending fire on her skin every time his lips touched her. While kissing her neck, his hand went up her shirt until he felt the material of her bra. His hand slip underneath the bra, his hand cupping her breast, earning another moan from her. 

“Kami, I want you.” Trunks said huskily to her as he made his way back up to her ear lobe to kiss. 

“Don’t stop...” lunarian princes said breathlessly,“Take me.” The ache between her legs building as each touch from him set her more on fire. At hearing her words, Trunks pulled away enough to look in her into sapphire eyes seeing nothing, but desire in them at the moment, both there breathing ragged. 

“Are you sure?” He asked her looking at her disheveled form beneath him. Her hair a mess with her shirt hiked up to see her bra plan as day before him as her chest heaved in air from breathing hard. Her lips swollen from the passionate kissing with her legs still wrapped around his waist. All in all he thought she was beautiful. The young blonde beauty beneath him, grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling him down to her again so there lips were mere inches from him. She rocked her hips into him earning a groan from Trunks with her actions. 

“Claim me, I am yours.” She told him huskily. It was all he needed to hear, as he lips crashed onto hers for a second time. Serena’s hands made there way down to the bottom of his shirt, pulling the fabric up and over his head, ceasing the kissing between the two. Once the piece of clothing was off his body discarded onto the floor somewhere. Trunks then came back down kissing her neck once more his hands roamed to the bottom of her shirt. He grabbed the bottom of it pulling it upwards, off the young blonde, discarding it in the same fashion as she had just done with this. While kissing the blonde princess beneath him, this hands next made their way down to the top of her pants. He hooked both his thumbs in them at each side before yanking them down along with her panties to her knees. Trunks broke the kiss to sit up on his knees. He then grabbed each leg one at a time around his waist, pulling the rest of the pant off her. Serena laid there breathing heavy never taking her sapphire eyes off of his the entire time. When done she was there in just her bra with nothing more covering her. Trunks then unbutton the pants he was wearing taking them off, throwing them to the side to discard. Serena licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come next as she looked him over with his arousal ready for her. As he lowered himself down to her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist in silent permission to enter her. 

“You forgot something.” She replied with a nervous smile on her lips looking down at the bra that was still on her. Trunks smirked back at her as his finger grabbed the middle of the bra, pulling it enough to snap the straps, easily pulling it off her. 

“No, I didn’t.” he said as his mouth latched onto her nipple. Serena gasped at the sudden attention her breast was receiving from his mouth as he sucked on it, while making the nipple turn hard. Serena held his head to her breast as her fingers were in his lavender locks. Trunks sucked a bit harder, earning a louder moan from her. While his free hand slid there way down the side of her body, until they reached her hips. His hand then went across her his until felt her mounds and the folds at his fingers tips. He groaned as his finger tips glided just outside of entering her. He then entered one finger into her, earning another gasp from her. He then stopped his attention to the left breast, kissing is way over to the right breast before giving it the same attention he had just done with the last, all the while, starting to thrust his finger in and out of her at the same down. 

“Oh Kami..Trunks..” she moan loudly as she felt the warmth inside of her building with each thrust and suck he made. Just then Trunks assault on her breast stopped, as he trailed kisses down her stomach while thrusting his finger into her until he reached her folds. He kissed the top of her lightly earning himself another moan from her. While keeping in time with his one finger he inserted is second finger at the next thrust into her while latching his lips onto her swollen clit at the same time causing her to rock into him for more. He suckled it just as gently as he did with her nipples. He looked up watching the angel before him lay with her eyes closed and head back with an expression of pure bliss on it while her hands held onto the sheets. 

“Oh yes, that’s it, Trunks.” she purred in approval as her hands dug further into the sheets as her legs were wrapped tighter around his head. Hearing the little noises come out of her and wanting to make her come just like this, started thrust a little faster into her, while sucking a bit harder on her clit. 

“Oh Trunks...I’m...I’m gonna come...” she whimpered her warning to him as the warmth kept building even more into a tight spring about ready to explode. The spring not being able to tighten any further finally sprung free, filling her with a wave of pleasure throughout her body, making her go stiff from head to toe as she yelled his name in ecstasy. Once he rode out her climax, he pulled his fingers out of her, as he made his way back up to her, kissing her lips slowly while he enjoyed the feel of her plumped breasts pressed up against his chest with his erection pressed against her stomach. He was humming with pride for being able to get her to come and being the first and only man to do this with. 

“That was amazing.” Serena whimpered softly, full of satisfaction at having her first climax by his hands as he kissed her check to her ear. 

“Oh, I am not done with you yet.” He whispered to her huskily as he bit her earlobe lightly. Serena gasped in surprised not expecting it. Trunks laid himself just over the young princess that was beneath him as he began kissing her passionately again. Serena returned the kiss with just as much feeling in return. Her arms roaming his chest and back. Enjoying the feel of skin to skin contact between them. While kissing her, his right arm slid down the side of her body until he found her leg, which he then lift it to wrap around his waist. Understanding what Trunks was doing, the young blonde quickly wrapped her other leg around his waist. He then pressed his entry into her, his head taking her all in at once. He was enjoying how wet and tight her walls were hugging his head and cock as he slowly pushed further into her. Serena gasped at the sudden fullness she felt as just what she had taken in of him thus far. 

“Relax, angel.” he whispered huskily taking his time so as not to hurt her in the process. Trunks pushed further slowly until he was met with resistance, feeling her virginity intact. He started kissing her shoulder, causing the blonde beneath him to moan and ache for him to finish filling her to the brim with his arousal. 

“Trunks...please, I need you.” Serena whimpered to him. She looked at him with desire in her sapphire eyes. 

“I know, I am going to break the barrier as I bite you.” he told her. Serena’s eyes grew wide in panic at hearing him say that. 

“Trunks, we can’t form the bond.” She said in panic tone of voice. Trunks was taken back at the way the blonde princess was acting. 

“Sere...” he started to say, but was hushed by her finger going up to his lips. Serena realize by his reaction he was not understanding her reasons for not wanting the mark. She smiled up at him her thumb going to his cheek to rub gently. 

“We will bond after your mom finds the cure. I want it too, but we can’t, not until then. I still want you to make love to me.” She explained to him. He nodded his head comprehending exactly what she met by her words.

“It will hurt more, Sere.” He warned her quietly. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly bracing for the pain. 

“I know, but it shouldn’t last long. I want you Trunks.” She whispered back to him. Trunks crushed his lips to her once more, passionately kissing her, which she return. While kissing her, he suddenly thrust passed her barrier, causing her to cry out quietly in his mouth from the pain. Trunks just laid on top kissing her as he let her body adjust to having him fully sheathed inside of her. He then kissed his way down to her breast, finding a hard nipple ready for him. Taking the pink nipple in his mouth to begin sucking on it once more while his other hand found her other breast, and he began cupping it and playing with the nipple between his fingers. At feeling Trunks at her breast, she groaned at the feeling as well as him with in herself. The urge to feel him move inside of her getting stronger as he sucked on her breast. She flexed her hip in a silent attempt to get him to move, which he understood without a word needing to be said. He groaned as he thrust into her for the very first time taking it easy to see if she be in pain since taking her virginity. The only sounds he received were moans of pleasure as he continue to move inside of her slowly. 

“Kami, you feel so tight.” he groaned daring to move a bit faster in her. As he picked up the pace her she lifted her hips to match him thrust for thrust. 

“Oh, Kami, Trunks...I am going to come!” She shouted while holding him to her tightly. Her head back in pleasure as the waves of pleasure hit her thrust for thrust. Before he knew it she was screaming her rapture while her walls were clamping around his arousal hard as her core convulsed from her climax. 

“That’s it angel again. I want you coming again.” He started thrusting into even faster this time knowing she was fine with his arousal inside of her. Enjoying every minute of her tight walls against his arousal. 

“Yes, oh yes, right there Trunks!” she yelled moving in sync with him. 

“That’s it baby. Come, come for me.” he told her. He kept the pace up thrusting into her while suckling on a hard nipple again. The waves of pleasure Serena was feeling were coming once more. The warmth was building in her body like a tight spring ready to break again just as it had last time. 

“Trunks I am so close. I want you coming inside of me.” she whimpered to him as she felt the pleasure building. Hearing her words did him in. He slammed into even harder causing her to come. He felt her walls clamping tightly around his arousal, which caused him to finally come as well, spilling his seed inside of her,. 

Serena woke up the next morning to the feel of soft, but hard pillow under her head. As she laid there the previous night events came back to her. She couldn’t help, but smile while snuggling deep into the man that was holding her while letting her use his chest as a pillow. She inhaled his scent of rustic woods, enjoying the smell as it made her feel relaxed and safe with his arms wrapped around her. As she laid there savoring the moment she felt the man beneath her stir a bit. She looked up to see warm blue eyes starring back at sapphire eyes with a smile on his face. 

“Good morning Angel.” he greeted her warmly. 

“Morning.” She responded back sweetly with a bright warm smile at him. 

“How do you feel?” He asked her curiously. 

“Good, just a little sore.” she replied back with a light blush on her cheeks at remembering their love making from last night. 

“Glad to hear it.” he said memorized by her beauty as he looked down at her. Her hair was laid out all around her, her cheeks tinted slightly from blushing, and her blue eyes bright. All in all she looked stunning to him. He pulled her up to capture her lips with his in a simple kiss. She responded back moving her lips with his as they kiss, but as they continued to kiss, the kiss was growing more intense and passionate between the two lovers. As things were just starting to get heated between the two there was a sudden knock at the bedroom door. The unexpected nose broke the two out of their passionate make out session, their eyes growing wide at someone finding them naked under the covers together. They both knew there would be hell to pay if anyone learned of their love making with Serena’s illness. Serena is the first to recover as the young princess jumps out of bed quickly and quietly as possible. 

“Who is it?” She called out as she attempted to get her brain running and lifted out of the lustful fog it was currently in. 

“It’s Bulma. Is everything ok?” she asked from the other side the obvious worry in her tone of voice for Serena. Trunks watched as his mate disappeared into the bathroom for a few seconds. She emerged out of the bathroom with the light on and a towel wrapped around her body, before going to her door to open it. As she opened it, the young princess opened it just enough so Bulma’s perspective was only at the television, leaving Trunks out of her view. 

“Sorry Bulma, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Serena apologized as she greeted the older woman before her with a bright smile on her face. Serena could see the relief on her face as she stared back at Bulma obliviously fine. 

“It’s ok, but where is Trunks?” She asked her with a raised eye brow, about to yell at him for leaving Serena alone after her worse attack to date she had just had only a day ago. 

“Oh, I kicked him out of my room for some privacy, so I could get a shower.” she lied smoothly to her, while pointing to the towel for Bulma to see that was wrapped around her. Bulma also noticed the light on shining from the bathroom. The older woman realized she must have bothered Serena while she was attempting to get ready for the day and is the reason for what took her so long to answer the door. 

“Ok, I was just getting worried since you and Trunks did not come down for breakfast. It’s not like either of you to miss out on a meal.” She explained to her young blonde before her. 

“We woke up and were just relaxing while watching some tv until I kicked him out just a little big ago, but I promise I feel great. No attacks or anything, I swear it.” She promised her with a smile on her lips. 

“Glad to hear it. Well, I have a meeting I have to attend. If you need anything I will have my cell on me the entire time. I’ll let Trunks know too.” Bulma informed her looking serious once more. 

“Thanks for letting me know. Trunks went to get a shower too, so if he doesn’t answer that’s why.” Serena lied once more. She could hear the quiet, quick movement of her mate, but did not make any indication with her body or facial features while she stood in front of Bulma. 

“I am grateful for the heads up. Well, enjoy your shower, I’ll be back in a few hours.” Serena nodded her head in response, before shutting door. The young lurian princess let out a big sigh of relief at dodging any possible suspicion in regards to Serena and Trunks’ relationship with her. She turned around to find her bed empty with her window open in her room. Serena chuckled to herself realizing Trunks left her room through the window so his mother wouldn’t catch her in a lie and figure everything out. 

‘Well, I guess I should get a shower.’ she mused to herself before. 

Serena came down the stairs after her shower a little while later. She wearing a pair of light gray leggings and blue tunic shirt with her blonde hair in a braid. As she descended the last few steps she noticed Trista standing in the living room by one of the windows looking out it. 

“Trista good to see you,” She greeted the older senshi before her. “How did you get in?” She asked brightly as she made her way further into the living room. Since the day Serena learned of her condition, Trista would regularly check in on her princess to see how she was doing. Serena loved the visits the two had, growing fond of the time they shared together. However, ever since Serena’s family learned of her condition and had her start staying with the Brief's, the get together with the older senshi ceased. It seemed like ages since the last time the senshi of time randomly popped in to see her. 

“Bulma let me in as she was heading out.” She said simply. 

“Oh, so what brings you by?” the princess asked her curiously while she checked by feeling kis to ensure they were alone. Years of senshi duty ingrained in her to check that she was truly alone before they started talking about anything even it wasn’t senshi related these days. 

“I’m here because of you and Trunks.” she said seriously. Her lips in a frown, her garnet eyes holding anger in them. 

“Us? What about us?” Serena questioned her back. Her smile no longer on her lips instead her eyebrows knitted together in confusion wondering what the issue could possibly be.

“I know what you two did last night.” she said simply while starring at the young blonde before her. 

“We did?” she repeated then realized what the older senshi was implying, which caused Serena to blush bright red that her friend found her naked and in the middle of having sex with Trunks. “You watched us?” she asked embarrassed as the idea as her face turned even redder. Trista rolled her eyes in annoyance of the accusation. 

“No,” she started taking a deep breath as she continued, “I was checking in on you when I found the two of you….” she explained to her leader not bothering to finish the rest of the sentence and letting her come up with the rest on her own. Trista was now blushing lightly at finding her princess in such a position and admitting to it. 

“Oh...” Serena started unsure of what to say at first, “Well, no big deal.” She shrugged, waving it off as if it was nothing. At hearing Serena so easily brush of the subject had Trista glaring at her, anger swirling in her garnet eyes. 

“No big deal? Serena what were you thinking?” Trista scolded at her. Serena stood stunned at the way Trista was being at the moment. “You should not have done that with him.” She snapped out as well. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, but when they did, the young blonde was not going to put up with it any more. Her own wrath coming to the surface in defense to her mate and their relationship. 

“I don’t understand how any of this is your business and secondly I don’t get why you are making such a big deal out of this.” The lunarian princess snarled back at her. Her own blue eyes blazing brightly in fury while her lips were in a frown. 

“Because you are my charge and it makes it my business, plus what you did was reckless given your condition.” Trista countered back at her not willing to back down. 

“Trista my sex life regardless of my status is none of your business nor do I see how my behavior was reckless. Yes, I slept with Trunks, but I did it because I love him, and he is my mate, regardless if I am dying or not, and I felt fine at the time, which is between him and I.” She replied back angrily. 

“You obviously didn’t think about the consequences.” she said in a chastise tone to her, exasperated at the fact that Serena hadn’t thought about the effect of her actions. 

“Consequences. What kind?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, screwing up the time lines.” She stated sarcastically at her charge. 

“Screwing up the time lines? Are you fucking serious?” She screamed back in rage at the answer that she got, “I didn’t plan to fall in love with him or to be dying, yet these are the cards I was dealt with. If you were so damned concern with the time lines getting fucked up, you shouldn’t have let Trunks come back to the past.” She finished yelling at her senshi, her knuckles balled into a fist, as her rage was no longer containable. 

“Let me come back.” came a deep cold voice from behind Serena. Trista snapped her head in the direction of the voice, while Serena whirled around on the balls of her feet to see Trunks standing there with an unreadable expression on his face with his arms folded over this chest. Serena took a deep breath before turning around to face Trista once again. She was angry over the topic they had been discussing loudly about, but now her biggest secret had just been revealed to her mate with no warning,which had her enraged over the whole thing. Serena’s eyes narrowed at her friend as she spoke to her doing her best to keep her anger in check and not say anything more she regret saying later.

“Thank you for your concerns and informing me of them Trista, but the subject is not up for debate anymore. Now, if you excuse me, I have damage control to do.” She stated regally to her before storming out of the room. 

“As you wish princess.” Trista replied naturally dipping her head slightly, well aware of the sayian half prince watching her every move. Trunks stood keeping his guard up in case Trista would try anything further to upset Serena. Trista unfazed by Trunks, transformed into Sailor Pluto before disappearing out of sight through a portal. Trunks stood wondering exactly that was all about. He was not happy seeing Serena so angry and knew it had to do with their relationship. Once the source of Serena anger was gone, Trunks followed the direction that the young princess had headed towards. It only took him a minute to find her in the kitchen leaning over the counter her head hung low. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body to hold her. She willingly went into this arms enjoying the comfort he was offering her. 

“Are you ok?” He asked quietly while laying his head on top of hers. 

“No. You should not have learned all of that, that way.” she grumbled into his shirt while pouting. She took a deep breath of the rustic wood smell from him. The smell of it was helping her calm down and sooth her. 

“What was that about?” Serena sighed heavily at hearing the expected question, but before she had a chance to answer him the microwave beep, indicating the food was done heating up. The young blonde looked up at Trunks expecting to see anger in his eyes, but instead she only saw concern in them for her. 

“I will explain it all to you in my room away from anyone else hearing us.” she told him simply. He just nodded his head in understanding before kissing her on the forward. 

The two returned to Serena’s room a few minutes later closing her bedroom door before going to sit on her bed with the pile of food she had heated up for them to eat in front of them. She took a few bites of food as did Trunks, while he waited patiently for Serena to explain the argument between Trista and herself. 

“So how much did you hear?” She finally asked him, breaking the silence between them. 

“Just you talking about screwing up the time lines.” he told her honestly before taking another bite of food. She nodded her head in understanding as she finished chewing her food. Trunks could tell she was visibly upset and was worried about whatever it was she was going to tell him. The young prince took her hand in his, in a comforting manner, causing her to look at him curiously. 

“Sere, if this is stressing you out, you don’t have to tell me.” he said to her. Serena smiled her eyes softening at his concern, but she knew he deserved the truth from her. 

“No, you should know. We may not be able to officially mate, but regardless you deserve the truth because you are my mate.” she responded back honestly with him. Trunks pride swell at hearing her call him her mate. Trunks pulled her close to give her a light kiss on the lips, which she returned too. When the kiss ended, she opened her eyes to see a look of admiration for her in his blue eyes. 

“Let’s eat and talk.” he offered. Serena nodded her head in agreement, as she took another bite of food. Serena sighed heavily before she started her short version of the story she needed to explain to her mate. 

“So to best explain, I’ll give you the condense version of it. After you came to help with the Cell and Androids, we had peace for some time, until I turned fourteen. At fourteen I learned I was Sailor Moon the leader of the senshi. I also learned that same year that I am the reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and wielder of the Silver Crystal. Before you asked, yes, I tried to heal myself with the crystal from my illness, but it either can’t or won’t do it.” She informed him simply. Trunks raised an eye brow at the last part. 

“Won’t or can’t?” he asked her simply. 

“To be honest, I don’t know. I don’t remember a lot of my past so I am still learning it’s full abilities. It is a complicated little gem.” she said shrugging at not knowing for sure the true answer. Trunks nodded his head in understanding. 

“Trista is an senshi, I take it.” Serena nodded her head as she finished another bite of food before answering him. 

“Yes, she is also known as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time.” She sad in a matter of fact tone. 

“And she let me come back to the past.” he stated, remembering Serena’s words from earlier.

“Yes, she granted you access, not that there aren’t ways around her, she just made it easier for you to return.” Serena simply explained to him. 

“So what was her reason for being here today?” He asked her curiously keeping his own anger pushed down at the memory at seeing Serena so enraged at Trista earlier. Serena blushed at having to explain to him what she saw. Trunks noticed her cheeks, smirking at how red she was getting, but kept quiet to give her time to explain everything. 

“She checks in on me usually from the Gates of Time and she found us last night in the middle of us...”she stopped mortified that she had been caught doing it with him by her one senshi, her face turning red as her eyes were directed down. Trunks smirked grew as he realized what Serena met as well as seeing her embarrassed, which he found adorable seeing her like this, but he remembered why she was angry on the topic. 

“So?” he snorted, “It was nice of hear to let you know that she saw us, but really the whole thing is none of her business of who you sleep with.” he stated with an annoyed tone in his voice and the smirk no longer on his face. Serena looked up to see Trunks was not happy about it. 

“I agree and told her that. Besides if she was so concerned about the time lines, she should have done something more.” Serena muttered, putting her fork down, no longer hungry while looking the plate that was now empty.

“So she doesn’t approve of us being together?” Trunks asked trying to move on the subject so Serena didn’t get upset or stressed to have an attack happen. Serena thought back on her encounter with Trista mulling over the words she had used while talking to Serena. It was a full minute as Serena sat quietly thinking about it before she responded to his question. 

“No, I don’t think it was that. I think she is upset at the fact she didn’t see my illness or us falling in love, which does in way change the time lines, but they had already changed when Darien and I broke up.” Trunks eyes grew wide at hearing her mention Darien along with the time lines and didn’t expect that. 

“Darien?” He said sounding stunned, “How does he fit into all of this?” Serena mentally slapped herself for forgetting that minor detail of her past. She sighed heavily knowing she would have to explain it to him, and just hoped he wouldn’t be mad. 

“In our previous life on the Moon Kingdom we learned Darien was Prince Endymion of Earth and we were engaged in that time, after our past was revealed to us during a fight, we tried to be together again, but it never felt right so we broke up.” The jealousy tried to rise up at hearing that Serena had been engaged with him, but Trunks had to remind himself that was in previous life, in a time where he didn’t even exist, but they had been together briefly during this life time. He wondered if there was still any feelings towards Darien since there was more between the two of them then he had originally known. 

“Do you love him?” He sat there looking at Serena seriously a frown on his lips. Serena looked into is blue eyes while taking his hand into hers, to hold as she responded to his question. 

“My answer is the same as I told you when you asked me before. Yes I do love him, as an older brother and nothing more than that. I love you and you will always have me no matter what, the only one that will have my entire heart.” she confessed to him sincerely the love shining brightly in her sapphire eyes for him. Trunks’ lips came crushing onto hers at hearing her confession. Serena lips returned the kiss with the same amount of heat as his. Just then his lips left hers, as he trailed kisses down her neck. 

“Make love to me.” she breath huskily to him. That was all he needed to hear from her lips. Within minutes the two lovers had discarded all of their clothes and were laying on her bed naked once more. Trunks position himself over her, in which Serena instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. In one swift thrust his head and cock was inside her slick, tight walls, squeezing him. The two lovers groaned at the joining of bodies. 

“Kami, you feel so tight and good.” he murmured into her ear as started a rhythm up with her that she could easily keep with him. 

“I know. I never want this to end..” she trailed off as she felt the warmth within herself begin it’s building up as coil, which each thrust he made into her. Trunks kissed her once more on the neck going down it, until he reach her shoulder. At feeling his teeth grazing the skin on her shoulder brought her to reality of how close he was to marking her again. 

“Trunks...we can’t...” she said breathlessly as she tried to keep her rational side stay a float through all the haze of desire for him. Trunks smirked into her shoulder well aware of what she was thinking. 

“I know we can’t, but it doesn’t mean I can’t make you come this way.” he said huskily before he clamped his mouth down on her shoulder to suck on it good and hard. The sensation of him sucking on the area of where he like to mark her, sent tsunami of pleasure coursing through her body, causing her to climax instantly. She yelled his name in total rapture engulf by it. Trunks kept sucking on her shoulder for a few more seconds riding her through her climax ensuring there was a nice red mark on shoulder since he could not mark her as his now. 

“...oh kami..” she breathed out still staying in sync with the man above her. 

“I can listen to you scream like that all day long.” he mumbled to her going a little harder in her wanting to hear those sweet moans and screams coming from her again. He trailed little kisses down her neck, down the middle of her chest, until he came to a breast again. He took a hard nipple by his teeth, biting it lightly before he started to suck on it. Serena moaned at the action, her fingers laced into his hair, holding him to her breast as he lavished them with his mouth. 

“Harder...Trunks...” she moaned to him. Trunks pulled his head up stopping his assault on her breast as well as slowing his pace inside of her down. 

“Tell me what you want harder of?” he asked her, smirking as he gained another moan out of her. 

“...both..” she groaned not wanting him to stop. 

“Both of what? Tell me Sere.” he demanded from her. She whimpered out of frustration before looking at him with a blush at having to say it further. 

“Trunks….” she whined to him, which only made his smirk grow more. 

“I won’t ask again.” 

“Fuck me harder, and suck my breast harder.” she finally said blushing bright red at the words she had just used. Trunks groaned hearing her say those things to him. 

“I love hearing you talk dirty to me..” he breathed into her ear, picking up the speed more thrusting into her even harder than before, while his mouth went back to her breast lavish it just as she had requested. Serena within minutes was pushed over the edge once more, screaming his name in rapture. Trunks rode her climax out enjoying her tight walls squeezing him again. Serena could already feel the spring loading faster than before as he kept the new faster pace going. 

“Come with me, Trunks..” she breathed huskily to him looking into his warm blue eyes. Trunks smiled down lovingly at her, seeing the blush on her cheeks from their love making, her sapphire eyes full of lust in them, while he chest heaved from her screams of pleasure he was giving her. Trunks kissed her again on the lips, their tongues dueling as he kept his paced going inside of her. His lips left hers going to her neck once more trailing kisses until he found the red area from where he had sucked on her shoulder earlier. He started licking the area with his tongue. It gave him pride hearing her moan with pleasure as he continued the assault on her shoulder. 

“Trunks...I’m coming...” she warned him breathlessly before she screamed his name in ecstasy. As her walls squeezed his shaft once more, he thrust into her one last time, as he found his own release, his seed spilling into her. 

 

Serena stood in front her bathroom over the toilet, wiping her mouth with a towel, after puking up her breakfast from that morning. “What is wrong with me?” she mumbled to herself still feeling sick, but able to hold what little bit of food was left in her stomach. The young lunrian princess was grateful to be alone so Trunks would not see her like this. She knew he would only worry more about her. Suddenly she heard tapping at the door that brought her back from her thoughts. She looked over in the middle of the bathroom door frame to see Amy standing looking worriedly at her. 

“Sere are you ok?” she questioned her seeing her princess slightly pale as she stood over the toilet. 

“To be honest, I felt queasy this morning before it got bad enough that I just puked.” she admitted to her friend, confusion and worry whirling in her sapphire eyes, which Amy noticed. 

“We can have Bulma run some test to see if anything has changed. That way we can rule out such things as flu, stomach bug, food poison to name a few. We won’t have to do a pregnancy test so we can rule that out right away.” she replied in a matter of fact tone as she tried to keep Serena calm until they figured out the issue. 

“Pregnancy?” she blanched at the idea, her sapphire eyes wide in alarm as it dawned on her it could be a possibility. Amy stood there watching the blonde’s reaction, wondering as to why she would be so worried about that. 

“Serena what is it?” she asked calmly. Serena started to blush knowing she would have to tell Amy about sleeping with Trunks. Amy smiled warmly, patiently waiting for an answer from her friend, unsure why she was blushing.

“Trunks and I...” she started, not sure how to say it, but knew she had too. “I slept with Trunks.” she admitted to her friend sheepishly. Amy’s mouth dropped open as her eyes got wide at the news. Serena’s face turned a bright red. 

“When? Where?” she asked, her mind still trying to absorbed her friend’s news. The last she knew Serena had no intentions of following her feelings for the lavender hair half sayian. 

“The very first time was two weeks ago, but as recently as last night in my room.” she explained to her simply. Amy grabbed the young blonde’s hand, leading her over to her bed to sit on, before shutting the bedroom door to join her on the bed. 

“Serena tell me what happened?” Serena recounted to Amy how their passionate first night came about. Serena looked at her hands waiting to hear the scolding from her. 

“I am so happy for you. You deserve it, Serena.” Amy stated happily wearing a huge grin on her face. The comment made Serena’s head snap up with a stunned look at her face. 

“You aren’t mad?” she whispered to her. Amy’s face consorted into confusion over the question, wondering why she would expect her to be be mad. 

“No, why would I be?” 

“Oh, well Trista was because of my condition and possible consequences of the time lines.” she stated her explanation. Amy rolled her eyes at hearing the reason why. 

“It isn’t your fault you fell in love with him, which you have no control, nor does she have any control of too, plus it isn’t her business anyhow on who you sleep with.” she reassured the young blonde. Serena gave a small smile happy to see that her friend was on the same side on the matter, but now she had to worry if she was pregnant. 

“I need to find out if I am pregnant.” Amy nodded her head in understanding before putting her hand in her sub space pocket. She pulled her hand back out holding a pregnancy test still in it’s wrapper. Upon seeing the item in Amy’s hand Serena’s eyebrow raised curiously in question as to why she had one in there. Amy blushed a deep red at her turn to explain to Serena why she had one. 

“I had thought I was pregnant and bought a box of them. It ended up being a false alarm. Gohan doesn’t know.” Amy admitted to her friend simply a bright blush still on her cheeks going down her neck. 

“Your secret is safe with me.” She stated while winking at the blue hair genius before her. 

“Same with you.” The comment reminded the young princess her fear and what she needed to do. She took a deep breath before going to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her before doing her business with the test. She came out a few minutes later looking uneasy having finished her business while waiting for the result. 

“I never thought three minutes could feel so long.” she mumbled nervously while sitting back on the bed in the same spot she had occupied just a little bit ago. The two sat in silence until the three minutes were up. 

“Time is up.” Amy announced breaking the silence between the two women as she looked over to her princess. Serena shut her eyes taking a deep breath as she prepared herself to get up to read the results. Amy watched the reaction of her leader, got up without saying a word, as she walked into the bathroom. When Serena opened her eyes, Amy stood in the bathroom entrance, holding the test in her left gloved hand. Serena held her breath waiting to hear the answer. 

“It is positive. You are pregnant.” She informed her quietly her. 

“Oh, kami.” she breath out, horrified at the news. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming out. Seeing the lunarian princess’ reaction to the news, disposed of the test quickly by putting it in a small plastic bag, to put in her sub space to throw away elsewhere before going to her. 

“Serena, what is wrong?” 

“I want to be happy for this, but I can’t be. I know I won’t make it to birth.” She stated to her. Amy nodded her head in understanding. The sadness in her own eyes at confirming Serena’s statement. 

“No, you most likely will not make it. I’m sorry.” she responded back sadly with her own tears welling up in her eyes. 

“No, thank you for your honesty.” Serena said.

“I had a bad feeling this would happen.” came a familiar female voice. Both women turned there heads to their left to see Sailor Pluto standing before them. 

“You saw this?” Amy questioned her with a frown on her lips. 

“No, just knowing it was a chance it could happen since neither of them had used protection.” She replied back matter of factually, before continuing. “I have to admit though, that I am surprised no one has figured this out, especially Vegeta. They should be able feel the ki by now.” 

“Pluto, do you know when I conceived?” Serena asked as she heard Pluto’s comment. 

“Your second time with him.” she informed her. The blonde did the math in her head quickly upon learning the answer. She knew with her and Trunks being half sayian that they made not have noticed the ki right away, but Vegeta and Goku should have no issues feeling the ki regardless since they were full blooded sayian. The young blonde closed her eyes to see if she could feel the ki, but noticed she couldn’t. As she sat there with her eyes closed, she felt within herself, to figure out the answer. It took her only minutes to find, she could feel the power of the crystal around the baby. Serena smiled satisfied upon learning the answer. She opened her eyes to find Pluto and Amy looking at her patiently while waiting for an answer. 

“I know why, the the baby’s ki cannot be felt.” She declared to them. 

“What did you figure out?” Amy asked her, eager to always learn more about themselves and their powers. 

“The crystal is protecting the baby from my illness, as well as from anyone sensing it, knowing the situation.” She explained to them. 

“I can get why the crystal is protecting the baby from the illness, but I am shocked it understands why the need to hide the ki from everyone.” Amy said thoughtfully. Serena shrugged her shoulders not knowing the answer herself. 

“It is possible that because it is protecting it from her illness, that is the reason why it is shielded from anyone from being able to sense it.” Pluto reasoned out loud.

“Regardless of the reason I am glad it is doing it.” Serena stated openly to them. 

“Serena what are you going to tell Trunks?” Amy questioned her. 

“Nothing.” she answered tersely. 

“But he needs to know.” she could see the guilt in the blonde’s eyes, but the frown stayed on Serena’s lips with a shake of her head for the same answer she had just voiced. 

“No I can’t. You said it yourself the baby and I will never make it. No one can know about this, especially Trunks. If he would find out, I fear what he would do after I die.” she explained to the scout of Mercury. 

“Pluto?” Amy pleaded, hoping the Guardian of Time could help her change Serena’s mind. 

“I am afraid Serena is right. I looked into the future and if he knows about the baby, he will not handle it well.” She replied back with a grim look on her features.


End file.
